


ELSEWORLDS: REVOLUTION

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Elseworlds, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прибыв на службу в Америку, Диана с Темискиры не подозревала, что вскоре будет вовлечена в заговоры и узнает тайны очень многих людей.<br/>Elseworlds – импринт DC-комиксов, подразумевающий, что действие происходит в альтернативной вселенной. Строго говоря, канонические АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ELSEWORLDS: REVOLUTION

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации №№1, 3, 6, 8-10 – by Птица Фенька.  
> Иллюстрации №№ 2, 4-5, 7 и баннер – by Томас.

Выпрыгнув на пирс, Диана заслоняется ладонью от яркого полуденного солнца. Жёлтый шар в пронзительной синеве пылает так, словно хочет сжечь все тени, и молодая женщина задаётся вопросом, не присматривает ли за ней таким образом Аполлон, один из богов её предков.   
Сама она в него не очень верит, но, как ни странно, эта мысль её успокаивает.   
Не то чтобы Диана сильно волнуется. Нет. Конечно, нет. Но она впервые в жизни покинула Темискиру, впервые в жизни в одиночку приплыла к этим чужим берегам и сейчас впервые в жизни должна поступить на службу в этой совершенно неизвестной ей стране.   
Да, возможно, Диана всё же немного волнуется.   
Душевному равновесию не помогает и то, как окружающие на неё смотрят. Когда пирс появился на горизонте, она переоделась из хитона в чёрные леггинсы и красный топ, но, может быть, такое уже не носят? Диана не уверена, что сведения о моде в мире Патриархов на Темискире не устарели.   
Или, может быть, окружающих смущает размер её судна? Вокруг Диана видит корабли гораздо больше, но ей для путешествия хватило и этого ялика. Существует Посейдон или нет, но морские пути всегда были для амазонок легки в преодолении.   
О. Может быть, окружающие никогда не видели таких, как она? И то сказать, сама Диана знакома с мужчинами только по изображениям, но ведь в мире Патриархов женщины есть тоже. Возможно, они выглядят немного по-другому? Мать всегда говорила Диане, что лучшие представительницы их пола живут на Темискире.   
Диана ищет взглядом женщин и находит - они спускаются с трапа белоснежного корабля, зачем-то опираясь на руки мужчин. На них в основном длинные платья, и Диана чувствует досаду пополам с облегчением: да, похоже, дело в том, что она не угадала с модой.   
Ну и ладно. Какая амазонка станет переживать из-за подобной ерунды?

Гордо вскинув голову, Диана отправляется искать того, кому можно было бы поручить пришвартованную лодку. Мать учила, что в Метрополисе не так, как на Темискире, нельзя оставлять что-то без присмотра, и, глядя на количество кораблей вокруг, Диана, как ей кажется, понимает, почему: наверняка кому-то надо записывать, где чей находится, иначе трудно разобраться в этом хаосе.   
Ответственный, когда она его находит, оценивающе смотрит на неё и требует плату вперёд. С этим проблем не возникает: перед отплытием Диане вручили местные деньги, доллары, и она отдаёт, сколько надо. А потом спрашивает, где ей найти Стива Тревора.   
При упоминании этого имени лицо мужчины, только что довольно пересчитывавшего купюры, меняется.   
\- А тебе зачем? - подозрительно интересуется он.   
\- Я прибыла, чтобы поступить на службу Соединённым Штатам Америки, - объясняет Диана. - Стив Тревор должен на неё меня принять.   
Лицо мужчины меняется ещё раз. Словно выдавливая из себя слова, он объясняет дорогу. А потом, когда Диана благодарит его и собирается уходить, с неохотой отдаёт часть денег обратно. И в ответ на удивление Дианы говорит лишь, что рад приветствовать защитницу его страны.   
Диана думает, что мужчины - странные люди. Но не отказывается от денег, опасаясь по неведению этим как-то обидеть.   
Хотя у неё нет карты, она не испытывает трудностей, следуя один раз выданным ей указаниям. Она не торопится: этот мир ей внове, и она стремится узнать как можно больше и как можно быстрее, чтобы исчезло ощущение чуждости.   
Так что, решает она, прежде, чем являться к Стиву Тревору, лучше посидеть, например, в кафе (она видела их в обучающих фильмах) и понаблюдать, как здесь себя ведут и как говорят. Это будет нелишним.   
Диана находит взглядом подходящую вывеску и идёт к смешному по своей хрупкости маленькому столику снаружи. Рядом быстро образовывается официантка, и Диана слегка огорошивает её тем, что, заказав кофе, не может определиться, какой именно, и с искренним интересом расспрашивает о разнице между эспрессо и капуччино. Но, разобравшись с этим вопросом, дамы остаются вполне довольны друг другом.   
Кофе Диане не особенно нравится, но она продолжает пить его небольшими глотками, не спеша сразу выносить категоричное суждение. В её мире всё и вся всегда заслуживает второй шанс. Да и, в конце концов, она здесь, чтобы понаблюдать.   
Люди вокруг... странны. Диана слышит одни и те же формулы, но по тону и жестам часто понимает, что говорящие имели в виду совсем не это. Это та особенность американского общества, о которой её предупреждали: в нём не принято выставлять напоказ, что ты на самом деле думаешь и чувствуешь. Диана считает, что это должно существенно осложнить жизнь себе и окружающим, но, опять же, пока не выносит окончательного суждения.   
Женщины, такое ощущение, ведут себя неискреннее мужчин. И почему-то в большинстве своём стараются казаться слабыми, словно стоят пред троном Зевса и боятся кары. Диану это озадачивает, а ещё больше её озадачивает то, что мужчины такое, похоже, считают нормальным и поощряют. Она бы не поверила, если бы не увидела своими глазами, что женщина может щебечущим голоском попросить мужчину взять её сумку, а то, мол, тяжело нести, и что он в ответ для вида поворчал, но на самом деле раздулся от гордости, словно совершил подвиг.

Диана могла бы ещё долго смотреть и удивляться.   
Но в этот момент в квартале появляется чудовище.   
* * *   
Рефлексы не подводят Диану: едва уловив краем глаза слишком резкое движение, она скатывается со стула, группируясь и прихватывая с собой ближайшую парочку, иначе оставшуюся бы на пути.   
Чудовище приземляется прямо там, где стоял их столик. Оно имеет вид гигантской женщины, с непропорционально длинными руками и с торчащими изо рта клыками, и всё его тело бугрится мускулами. Одна странность - чудовище замотано в остатки плаща с символикой Америки. Диана хмурится, заметив это. Но глаза зорки не только у неё - девушка из той пары, которую она защитила, восклицает:   
\- Это же плащ Вандер Вумэн!   
Чудовище поворачивается на звук, и Диана холодеет: оказывается, одной рукой оно, словно куклу, прижимает к себе маленькую девочку лет двух-трёх на вид. Ребёнок без сознания.   
Рядом тихонько вскрикивает от ужаса та же девушка.   
\- Сестра, - слышит Диана свой голос. - Если ты хочешь боя, я приму твой вызов, но, прошу, отпусти ребёнка.   
Она не рассчитывает, что чудовище её поймёт: в его глазах нет искры разума. Но попытаться стоит, если есть хотя бы мизерный шанс.   
Увы, оно просто бросается на Диану, никак не отреагировав на слова. Та перехватывает занесённую руку, стиснув зубы: это как останавливать быка. Чудовище рычит, пытаясь преодолеть сопротивление, и с клыков капает слюна.   
\- Прочь! – бросает Диана парочке, так и замершей рядом с ней, словно испуганные мышата, и они, наконец опомнившись, отбегают в сторону. Чудовище порывается их догнать, но Диана держит крепко.   
Следующим движением она пытается выхватить ребёнка, но её противница вовремя отпрыгивает. Похоже, она всё-таки помнит о своей ноше.   
\- Сестра, - снова просит Диана. – Не дело воительниц вмешивать в свои дела детей. Пожалуйста…   
Но чудовище опять кидается на неё, и на этот раз Диана отпрыгивает сама – для того, чтобы потянуть за золотистую верёвку, обмотанную вокруг её пояса, и одним движением превратить её в оружие-лассо.   
Нехорошо, возможно, вот так вот сразу использовать вручённую ей на Темискире священную реликвию, но спасти ребёнка – важнее всего.   
Однако это чудовище быстрее всех, с кем до этого приходилось иметь дело Диане. Оно уворачивается, и лассо не достигает цели, стегнув по плечу вместо того, чтобы обвиться вокруг девочки. И всё-таки чудовище замирает на миг, словно громом поражённое, и Диана замирает тоже: ей говорили о волшебных свойствах этой якобы древней верёвки, но она не поверила…   
В следующую секунду чудовище бросается в новую атаку, и амазонке, захваченной врасплох и прижатой к земле, приходится одной рукой удерживать когтистую лапу, а другой – отводить от себя морду, с недвусмысленными целями стремящуюся к горлу.   
Но Диана в прекрасной форме и ещё никому не давала себя победить. Так что после короткой схватки преимущество снова на её стороне, а лассо обхватывает руку противницы.   
И – вот оно, снова. Снова чудовище замирает, и его челюсти движутся. Оно пытается заговорить, хотя Диана даже не была уверена, что оно умеет.   
\- Доч… ка… - выталкивает из себя оно, и Диана переспрашивает:   
\- Что?   
Но в глазах чудовища уже опять только ярость. Оно поднимает руку-лапу, держащую девочку, и Диана вспрыгивает ему на загривок, держа и не давая ударить её оземь, как оно хочет. Тогда чудовище хватает ребёнка за волосы, раздражённо отфыркиваясь от ударов, которыми осыпает его амазонка. И Диана с ужасом понимает, что не сможет помешать причинить вред, если только… если только не…   
Выбор совершается почти спокойно. Чем бы ни было чудовище, девочка не заслуживает смерти. А значит, если схватить его не получается, придётся убить.   
Позвонки хрустят под руками Дианы, когда она одним точным движением сворачивает противнице шею. И соскакивает на землю, подхватывая ребёнка из бессильно разжавшейся руки.   
Тело чудовища падает с глухим стуком.   
Вокруг воцаряется тишина.   
* * *   
Но длится она недолго – к Диане, чеканя шаг, подходит мужчина средних лет. У него светлые волосы и голубые глаза, на нём, кажется, мундир, только расстёгнутый. А ещё за руку мужчины цепляется полная плачущая женщина, не сводящая взгляда с ребёнка на руках у амазонки.   
Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять.   
\- Ваша дочь, - протягивает девочку Диана.   
\- Кэсси! – женщина, только и ждавшая этого жеста, хватает ребёнка и прижимает к груди. Диана хмурится: раз девочка так и не очнулась, значит, она, скорее всего, чем-то оглушена.   
\- Вы?.. – полувопросительно говорит мужчина, изо всех сил держа строгий вид. Хотя, вероятно, это ведь и его дочь тоже.   
\- Диана, прибыла с острова Темискира для того, чтобы поступить на службу правительству Америки, - правдиво отвечает амазонка.   
\- Я не сомневался, - кивает мужчина. – Я – Стив Тревор, руководитель Центрального агентства сверхнормальных расследований, и это я буду вашим непосредственным начальником. Но прежде, чем вы вступите в должность, - он берёт её руки в свои и крепко сжимает, - я хочу поблагодарить вас как человек и как отец. Если бы не вы, моя дочь…   
Вокруг них всё сильнее подымается гомон, кто-то задаёт вопросы, щёлкают вспышки фотоаппаратов и телефонов, трещат, записывая, видеокамеры.   
\- Главный вещательный канал, Лоис Лэйн! – пробивается к Диане и Тревору молодая женщина с тёмными волосами и цепким взглядом, держащая в руках микрофон. – Полковник, вам есть что сказать зрителям по поводу этого инцидента?   
Он, кажется, не слишком рад её видеть. Впрочем, Диане сложно его винить: в такой ситуации она тоже вряд ли хотела бы говорить с посторонними.   
Однако Стив Тревор - лицо официальное даже сейчас. Поэтому он кивает и с едва заметной усмешкой говорит:   
\- Разрешите мне застегнуть китель, мисс Лэйн, и я буду в вашем полном распоряжении.   
\- Разумеется, - соглашается она. Однако не даёт своему оператору никакого знака прекратить снимать.   
Через несколько секунд Тревор оправляет мундир, выпрямляется ещё сильней и без перехода начинает говорить в микрофон. Диана стоит рядом, не вмешиваясь: пока что ей нечего сказать.   
\- С прискорбием вынужден сообщить, - чеканит слова Тревор, и эмоций в его голосе очень мало, - что этим утром в мой дом ворвалось чудовище, которое вы видите перед собой, и напало на мою семью и на Вандер Вумэн, находившуюся в тот момент у нас в гостях. Диана пыталась нас защитить, и только благодаря ей мы всё ещё живы, но... - Тревор внезапно замолкает и, устало сгорбившись, закрывает ладонью глаза.   
Стоящая рядом Диана удивлённо выгибает брови, слыша своё имя, но понимая, что речь не о ней.   
Момент слабости кончается: Тревор расправляет плечи и снова прямо смотрит в камеру.   
\- Увы, я желал бы, чтобы произошедшее было кошмаром, но это реальность, - не мигая, произносит он. - Диана Принц, Вандер Вумэн, погибла при исполнении долга сегодня утром.   
В толпе проносится коллективный вздох ужаса. Кто-то начинает плакать.   
\- Мы подозреваем, что вина за это лежит на террористической организации Чёрного Адама, - продолжает Тревор, хотя сейчас его никто не слушает. Он понимает это и склоняет голову, словно даря окружающим время на траур.   
\- Как ЦАСР планирует поступить теперь? – спрашивает Лоис Лэйн, не давая ему замолчать совсем. – Заменит ли кто-нибудь погибшую Вандер Вумэн?   
\- Хорошо, что вы спросили, - и внезапно Тревор берёт Диану за руку. – Позвольте представить вам героиню сегодняшнего дня – Диану с острова Темискира! Она прибыла сюда в соответствии с заключённым договором, поступить на службу в агентство, и, узнав, что её зовут так же, как несчастную Вандер Вумэн, мы шутили, что теперь будем под благословением двух богинь-воительниц. Увы, этому не суждено было сбыться. Но, я думаю, неспроста наша гостья прибыла именно сегодня, и неспроста именно ей выпало отомстить за гибель нашей героини, заодно продемонстрировав свою готовность защитить слабых и беспомощных. И для меня честь сказать – Диана станет новой Вандер Вумэн!   
Потрясённая тишина снова длится недолго – на этот раз она быстро сменяется аплодисментами.   
* * *   
Весь день этот сенсационный репортаж повторяют по всем каналам. И вечером его наконец смотрит рыжеволосая девушка, только сегодня утром поступившая в Мемориальный городской госпиталь. Но у неё, в отличие от многих, репортаж не вызывает чувства того, что наступила новая эпоха, а уход старой отомщён. Девушка просто закрывает лицо руками и плачет. В палате она одна, и некому её утешить, да она и не хотела бы в этот момент видеть кого-то чужого.   
К счастью, близкие её не забыли: окно осторожно приоткрывается снаружи (и кого волнует, что это третий этаж), и на подоконнике вырисовывается чей-то силуэт.   
\- Бэбс… - хрипло шепчет новоприбывший, спуская ноги на пол. – Барбара…   
Несмотря на то, что этот человек в костюме и в маске, девушке не составляет труда его узнать.   
\- Дик! – тянется она к нему, и он мгновенно оказывается рядом, обнимая её и баюкая. – Дик, это была она, я знаю. Мама, мама, что же они с тобой сделали!..   
\- Бэбс… - он утыкается носом ей в макушку. – Что они сделали  _с тобой_? Да, я тоже думаю, что это была Диана. Но она – они заставили её напасть на тебя! Она тебя искалечила!   
\- Она пришла домой, - Барбара цепляется за него, как за последнюю соломинку. – Она вряд ли понимала, почему пришла, и инстинкты того чудовища, в которое её превратили, пересилили, когда она увидела меня… Дик, мне сказали, что я больше никогда не смогу ходить!   
\- Ох, Бэбс… - потерянно шепчет он ей. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем… Найдём выход… Брюс оплатит лучших врачей, я знаю. Главное – не отчаивайся. Не давай им победить!   
Она вдруг с неженской силой отодвигает его от себя.   
\- Отчаиваться? – и от гнева у неё даже высыхают слёзы. – Ну уж нет! Если эти скоты надеялись, что теперь я отступлюсь, то – нет, не дождутся! Теперь я не успокоюсь, пока не покончу с ними! Передай Брюсу, что он сможет на меня рассчитывать, как только у меня появится ноутбук. А вот с операцией придётся повременить – сейчас такая внезапная филантропия вызовет подозрения, а лишнее внимание к Брюсу нам совсем ни к чему.   
На экране телевизора в этот момент показывают крупным планом Диану с Темискиры.   
\- Она её убила, - замечает Дик.   
\- Да, - склоняет голову Барбара. – Хотя у неё почти наверняка не было выбора…   
Дик снова крепко прижимает её к себе.   
\- Я принесу тебе ноутбук, - обещает он. – Завтра, в часы посещений, замаскировавшись под твоего однокурсника. Но пока – позволь просто побыть с тобой, Бэбс. Тебе сегодня нельзя оставаться одной.   
Барбара не отвечает, но она полностью с ним согласна.   
Так они и остаются сидеть.   
* * *   
Для Дианы этот вечер проходит хлопотно: ей нужно официально отрапортоваться о прибытии, заселиться, получить вещи и инструктаж, а также познакомиться с теми, с кем ей предстоит работать. На каждом шагу Стив Тревор сопровождает её, всё подробно разъясняя.   
\- Планировалось, что это будет обязанность моей жены, - вздыхает он. – Этта тоже ведь служит здесь. Но, с учётом того, что произошло, я отправил её с Кэсси домой, хотя ту уже и осмотрели и сказали, что ушиб не сильный.   
\- Я бы поняла, если бы вы и сами ушли с Эттой, - качает головой Диана. – Жизнь ребёнка – священна, и вам незачем было пренебрегать ролью отца ради меня.   
\- Это мой долг как военного на службе, - возражает Тревор. – Насколько я знаю, Темискира тоже следует воинским обычаям, так что вам это не должно казаться странным.   
\- Не кажется, - соглашается Диана. – Однако, помимо воинского долга, есть и человечность. Возвращайтесь к жене как можно скорее, Стив.   
Он коротко улыбается.   
\- Вы мудры не по годам, Диана. Что же, возможно, я так и сделаю. Как только познакомлю вас с Марвелом.   
Это происходит ещё примерно через час – как только тот возвращается с задания.   
\- Полковник Тревор, - докладывается кто-то, найдя их Зале Славы. Зал Славы – это помещение, где чтят героев Америки, как объяснил Тревор. Он привёл сюда Диану, чтобы показать той её предшественницу.   
Обернувшись на голос, амазонка видит черноволосого мужчину около тридцати лет на вид, в красном костюме с жёлтым росчерком молнии на груди, в белом коротком плаще.   
\- А, кэп, - тепло отзывается Тревор. – Диана, познакомьтесь: капитан Марвел, ваш напарник. Марвел, это Диана с Темискиры, новая Вандер Вумэн. Скоро я оставлю вас осваиваться в обществе друг друга, но сперва доложите: как прошло задание?   
-Я нашёл Адама, - и на широкое добродушное лицо Марвела набегает тень. – Но он отказался сообщать, он ли виновен в том, что произошло сегодня. К сожалению, ему удалось скрыться.   
\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось снова говорить с этим убийцей, - с сочувствием замечает Тревор, и Диана мысленно удивляется тому, что это сказано воину про выполнение его непосредственного долга. Но, возможно, здесь таится история, которой она пока не знает.   
Марвел мрачно кивает, но затем поворачивается к Диане и искренне улыбается:   
\- Значит, это вы и есть? Я очень рад с вами познакомиться!   
Она пожимает протянутую руку – принятое здесь приветствие – и невольно улыбается в ответ. У неё возникает ощущение, что капитан Марвел – первый из встреченных ею в Америке, кто не боится показать свои эмоции. Диане это нравится.   
\- Ну что же, молодые люди, надеюсь, вы не обидитесь, если на этом я вас покину, - сообщает Тревор. – Меня волнует самочувствие дочери, а вы, думаю, дальше справитесь без меня. Кэп, твой отчёт в письменной форме я буду ждать завтра.   
\- Да, конечно, - теперь на лице Марвела – обеспокоенность. – Надеюсь, Кэсси быстро поправится. Передайте мои наилучшие пожелания ей и Этте.  
\- Обязательно, - кивает Тревор. – До завтра, кэп. До завтра, Диана.   
Едва за ним закрывается дверь, как Марвел с грустью в голосе говорит:   
\- Полковник хорошо держится, но ему сегодня нелегко. Я был в ужасе, когда узнал. К сожалению, я в этот момент находился на другом конце земного шара, и потребовалось время, чтобы вернуться… Какое счастье, что вы прибыли именно сегодня!   
\- Вам известно, что это было за чудовище? – спрашивает Диана. – Я таких раньше не видела, но Темискира – несколько вдали от многих дел.   
\- У нас они тоже появляются редко, - вздыхает Марвел. – И каждый раз нападают именно на какого-то героя. Их сложно остановить. Агентство считает, что их посылает Чёрный Адам, - и снова эта тень на лице. – Он ведь публично поклялся извести правительство Америки, а мы – это то, что стоит между ним и его целью.   
\- Кто такой Чёрный Адам? – мягко интересуется Диана. – Я сегодня второй раз слышу это имя, но мне так и не рассказали о нём.   
\- Египетский… террорист, - отвечает Марвел, опустив глаза, и сразу ясно, что за этим что-то кроется. – Он был археологом, и его настоящее имя - Тео Адам. Семь лет назад он входил в состав экспедиции, обнаружившей древнюю гробницу, где, по слухам, был спрятан амулет, дающий невиданную силу. Чтобы завладеть им, Адам убил всех своих спутников, - тут его голос совсем тускнеет. - С тех пор он называется Чёрным Адамом и сражается с Америкой.   
\- Почему с Америкой? - внимательно слушавшая Диана не уловила в этом рассказе причин вражды.   
\- По его словам, правительство Америки захватывает власть в мире, исподтишка свергая законные режимы.   
\- Темискира присоединилась к коалиции по своей воле, - возражает Диана. - Да и моя мать по-прежнему нами правит.   
\- Вот, - кивает Марвел. - Да и как вообще можно верить убийце, ведь правда?   
Диана уже не сомневается, что тут дело в чём-то личном.   
\- Простите, что заставила рассказать, - говорит она, наклонив голову. - Я вижу, что вам неприятно. От действий Адама пострадал кто-то из ваших близких?   
\- Да, - коротко кивает он, и дальше она не расспрашивает. - И давайте перейдём на "ты", хорошо? Так проще работать.   
Диана соглашается.   
* * *   
На следующее утро в пентхаусе в здании компании "Уэйнкорп", одного из крупнейших производителей всевозможных технологий, тоже смотрят репортаж вчерашних событий. Дик, только что миновавший все меры безопасности, без удовольствия глядит на прекрасно знакомые кадры.   
\- Что ты хочешь об этом знать, чего ещё не знаешь, Брюс? – спрашивает он у хозяина пентхауса.   
Брюс Уэйн задумчиво трёт подбородок, не отрываясь от изображения.   
\- В основном то, чего нам ожидать от их новой пешки, – он щёлкает по паузе и поворачивается к Дику. – Как Барбара?   
Мало кто из тех, кто видит его в официальной части жизни, узнал бы его сейчас. Уэйн, хотя и слывёт неплохим изобретателем, всё же больше известен как повеса и прожигатель жизни, ни к чему не относящийся серьёзно. Но в лице сидящего перед мониторами человека нет ни капли веселья: он сосредоточен, и он очень зол. Дик невольно сглатывает, видя этот гнев, даром что сам испытывает почти такой же по силе.   
\- Барбара не сломлена, - говорит он. – Но передвигаться она будет отныне только в инвалидном кресле. Диана Принц мертва. Тревор в выигрыше, хотя едва не лишился дочери. Барбара не успокоится, пока он и Лютор за всё не ответят.   
\- Барбара сильна, - кивает Брюс.   
Дик с размаху ударяет кулаком в стену.   
\- Они полностью разбили нас в этот раз, - сквозь зубы сообщает он. – Мы были не правы, решив открыться Диане. Не стоило её отпускать. Надо было привести её к тебе.   
\- Сделанного не воротишь, - сдержанно отвечает Брюс. – И мне жаль, что мы так и не нашли противоядия от этой отравы.   
\- Да… - Дик подходит к дивану и почти падает на него, глядя только в пол. – Насколько же это цинично – убирать вот так своих "героев" прямо на глазах у почтенной публики… Мерзавцы, - он снова смотрит на монитор, где на паузе застыла Диана с Темискиры. - Что мы о ней знаем?   
Брюс движением руки вызывает справку.   
\- Темискира. Остров с береговой линией в тысячу сто миль. Остров-государство, на котором обитают потомки, как они утверждают, легендарных амазонок, хотя в таком случае непонятно, что они делают так близко к Америке. Матриархат, на главном острове в принципе живут только женщины, место мужчин - на маленьких островах-сателлитах. Форма правления - монархическая, сейчас правит королева Ипполита. Диана - её единственная дочь. Десять лет назад Ипполита подписала договор об альянсе с Америкой, в числе пунктов которого было условие о том, что те, кто обладает сверхспособностями, должны поступить на срочную службу в американские войска. Именно в честь этого к нам и прибыла наша принцесса.   
\- Похоже, Ипполита не торопилась с выполнением обязательств, - замечает Дик, тоже читая файл. - Здесь написано, что принцессе уже двадцать пять.   
\- Или сверхспособности проснулись не сразу, что тоже бывает, - Брюс задумчиво барабанит пальцами по столу. - Ипполита утверждает, что так и есть, но я бы не стал верить на слово королеве, вынужденной отдавать в другую страну единственную наследницу, пусть даже не навсегда.   
\- Какие у неё способности? - интересуется Дик.   
\- Ипполита сообщила о левитации, сверхсиле и неуязвимости для обычного вреда. Опять же, не исключено, что список неполон.   
\- И что ты думаешь?   
\- Что с ней надо поговорить.   
* * *   
Диана с сомнением рассматривает то, чему предстоит стать её униформой.   
\- Диана носила... то есть Диана Принц носила именно это, - чуть покраснев, объясняет Марвел. - Поэтому для тебя изготовили точную копию. Если тебе не нравится, потом можно будет внести изменения, но сейчас все хотят видеть в тебе её. Извини.   
Она вертит в руках алый почти что купальник на кевларовой основе и короткие синие шорты с белыми звёздами.   
\- Греческие доспехи тоже не сказать, что закрывают всё тело, - пожимает Диана плечами. - Но мне казалось, что в современном мире больше делается упор на защиту, а здесь фактически укрыт только корпус.   
\- Ещё есть плащ, там тоже кевлар, - напоминает он. - Правда, Диана Принц не умела летать, а ты, насколько я знаю, умеешь. Так что тебе он будет неудобен.   
\- Ну что же, проверим униформу в действии, а там посмотрим, - решительно говорит Диана. - У нас уже есть миссия?   
\- Да, - кивает Марвел. - Мы снова отправляемся в Египет - искать Адама. Возможно, вдвоём нам удастся его схватить.   
\- Такой долгий перелёт... - в задумчивости тянет Диана.   
\- Что-то не так? - тут же обеспокоенно спрашивает чуткий Марвел. - Ты же ведь умеешь летать?   
\- Да, но у меня мало опыта, - правдиво отвечает она. - Мама была против того, чтобы я использовала свои способности, живя на Темискире, поэтому я ещё никогда не летала так далеко.   
\- Родительские запреты - бывает... - с ностальгией улыбается он. - Ничего, я подстрахую.   
Через пятнадцать минут, когда Диана переодевается, а Тревор выдаёт им последний инструктаж, они отправляются в путь.

* * *   
Полёт - это прежде всего чувство свободы, чистое и не разбавленное никакими условностями. Диана уже знает это, уже пробовала на вкус, но всё равно - далеко ещё время, когда такой способ передвижения станет для неё обыденным. Поэтому сейчас в её глазах восторг, а с губ так и норовит сорваться счастливый смех.   
Марвел ловит её взгляд и широко улыбается. Диана понимает, что с каждой минутой он нравится ей всё сильнее: он не пытается бахвалиться опытом, которого у него определённо больше, он не ведёт себя покровительственно, он не относится к ней как к "слабому" полу. Они ещё не сражались вместе, но уже сейчас Диана может без колебаний поручиться, что капитан будет ей отличным боевым товарищем. И ей понятно, почему все, кого она успела увидеть в агентстве, так его любят.

\- Скажи, если устанешь! - кричит ей Марвел. - Хотя, по-моему, ты ещё несколько раз земной шар облететь можешь!   
\- Да, пока всё нормально! - отвечает она. - Я правильно понимаю, что половина пути уже проделана?   
\- Да, - кивает он, и снова его лицо омрачается, словно ему неприятно думать, что у их путешествия есть цель.   
Для солдата он всё-таки странный. Но и это Диане, пожалуй, тоже скорее нравится. Она не хотела бы видеть в своих напарниках бездумных исполнителей приказов.   
\- Лагерь Адама где-нибудь в пустыне на границе Египта, - тем временем вводит её в курс дела Марвел. - Он его переносит периодически, но предпочитает определённые районы. Ему-то самому Сахара нипочём, но он не один, и выжить здесь обычные люди могут далеко не везде. Я примерно представляю его логику, так что, думаю, мы его найдём.   
Когда они достигают африканского берега, им действительно требуется только пара часов, чтобы разыскать лагерь. Хотя, возможно, так быстро бы и не получилось, не заметь их Чёрный Адам сам и не поднимись он в небо поприветствовать их лично.   
Тогда Диана в первый раз видит его вживую, а не фотографией в досье. И первое, что бросается в глаза - как сильно костюм Адама похож на костюм капитана Марвела. Нет, Адам, соответствуя имени, носит чёрное, но цвет и отсутствие плаща – вот и все различия. И явно неспроста у обоих одинаковая жёлтая молния на груди.   
Этот вопрос следует прояснить.   
Но не сейчас.   
\- Я уже сказал, что не собираюсь отвечать на твои глупые вопросы! – рычит Адам, кидаясь на Марвела сразу, не дожидаясь ответных слов.   
Тот принимает удар, и они сцепляются так яростно, что Диана даже теряется на секунду. Если бы она не была уверена до этого, что здесь замешано что-то личное, то сейчас бы все сомнения развеялись. И даже нет возможности вмешаться в эту схватку, не задев обоих.   
Диана смотрит вниз, туда, откуда вылетел Адам. Там люди – солдаты с оружием, они стоят, задрав головы, и, бурно жестикулируя, о чём-то говорят. Язык Диане не известен, и она мысленно даёт себе зарок исправить это как можно скорее: похоже, визит в Африку предстоит ещё не один.   
А схватка, меж тем, продолжается. Диана уже поняла, почему Марвел до сих пор никак не одержит победу: они с Адамом равны по силе, и в их бой очень сложно вмешаться.   
Но Диану не зря воспитывали воительницей. Она зорко высматривает нужный момент – и дожидается его, а дальше вдруг ныряет за Адама, накинув ему лассо на шею, как удавку. Расчёт верный – если священная сила и проявится, никаких истин так Адам не скажет, и тайна Дианы пока останется при ней. Зато переломить ход схватки может получиться.   
Марвел использует преимущество, не медля ни секунды. Пока Адаму удаётся освободиться от захвата, выплюнув в адрес Дианы: "Прочь!", капитан уже заламывает ему за спину руку, и почти похоже, что они победили, но тут – словно сама природа приходит в бешенство: в троицу ударяют жар и буря, мгновенно раскидывая их в разные стороны, и такого буйства Диана ещё не знала. Марвел стремглав мчится к ней, обхватывая за плечи, пытаясь заслонить, и кричит на ухо:   
\- Хамсин! Нужно в укрытие!   
\- Что?!   
\- Самум! – он видит, что она всё ещё не понимает. – Знойный ветер! Вниз!   
Забыв об Адаме, они почти врезаются в бархан – уже не у лагеря, шквал снёс их далеко в сторону. Марвел в несколько секунд вырывает небольшую пещеру – места там едва хватает для двоих, но в этот момент им не до неловкости. Даже легко смущающийся капитан занят другим: он почти рвёт на себе волосы, приговаривая:   
\- Дурак, дурак, дурак!.. Я слышал про хамсин от людей Адама внизу, но всё равно ввязался в схватку. Теперь они успеют уйти – он уведёт их магией, и его снова надо будет искать, ведь никто не знает пустыню лучше него!..   
\- Ты тоже хорошо с ней знаком, - пытается утешить его Диана. – Мне не известна и половина вещей из тех, что знаешь ты.   
\- Когда-то Адам мне очень многое рассказал и показал в ней, когда клялся меня защищать, - говорит Марвел, и оба они застывают от осознания того, какие именно слова он только что произнёс. Диана быстро понимает, в чём дело: она прижата к капитану рукой, в которой всё ещё держит лассо, и золотая верёвка касается его кожи.   
\- О Гера.   
Марвел порывается что-то сказать, но Диана прижимает палец к губам:   
\- Молчи, – она высвобождает руку, перекладывая лассо, так, чтобы больше оно не соприкасалось ни с кем, кроме неё самой.   
Как быстро пришёл их первый момент истины… А они ведь ещё ничего не знают друг о друге…   
Но Диана понимает, что за доверие надо платить доверием. Особенно если то было невольным.   
\- Моё лассо – из верёвки, что, согласно легенде, спряли из золотого руна. Её благословили боги Олимпа, и не только простому смертному не под силу порвать её, но и заставляет она говорить правду того, кого касается. Мне вручили лассо при отбытии с Темискиры, но я не знала, верно ли то, что о нём говорят. Теперь уже знаю. Прости меня, эту правду я узнала насильно. И взамен расплачиваюсь своей. И сохраню твою, даже если мою ты не сохранишь.   
Марвел с расширившимися глазами слушает её рассказ, но не начинает возмущаться.   
\- Темискира – и впрямь край оживших мифов, - вместо этого качает он головой. – Но мне ли тому удивляться… Я сохраню твою… правду, Диана.   
\- Спасибо, - искренне улыбается она.   
Через полчаса они наконец получают возможность выбраться наружу. Однако Адама и его лагеря уже и след простыл, и больше они его в этот раз не находят, хотя ищут ещё почти двое суток.   
Но в конце концов приходится признать поражение.   
* * *   
Впрочем, их не слишком в этом упрекают по возвращении.   
\- Чёрный Адам умён и хитёр, - говорит Стив Тревор, заслушав их доклад. – Ему много лет удаётся от нас скрываться, так что не следует винить себя, что не вышло вот так вот схватить его в одночасье. Уверен, шанс у вас ещё будет – из вас двоих получается превосходная команда. А пока можете отдыхать…   
Они уже почти выходят из его кабинета, когда он вспоминает:   
\- Ах, да… Диана, с тобой хотят побеседовать.   
\- Побеседовать? - переспрашивает Диана, которая никого не ждала сейчас и раздосадована тем, что это может помешать ей самой поговорить с Марвелом. А она этого очень хочет: намеренно или ненамеренно досталась ей его правда, но теперь надо узнать всё до конца, пока это не причинило никому вреда.   
И в то же время по спине пробегает холодок тревоги – не случилось ли чего дома?   
\- Да, - кивает Тревор. – Она с утра оборвала все телефоны, пытаясь узнать, вернулась ли ты, и, прошу тебя, встреться с ней. Это дочь Дианы Принц. Чудовище, которое ты убила, успело на неё напасть. Она находится на лечении в Мемориальном городском госпитале, и её зовут Барбара Гордон.   
\- О, – на такую просьбу Диане возразить нечего. – Да, конечно. Я немедленно к ней отправлюсь.   
* * *   
Отправляется она всё же не совсем немедленно – рассудив, что Барбара не обрадуется, увидев её в костюме матери, Диана сперва переодевается в то, в чём прибыла в Америку. И только потом летит в госпиталь.   
Он, с её точки зрения, совершенно не похож на палаты исцеления на Темискире, кстати. В первую очередь – постоянной суетой. Впрочем, эта суета не мешает персоналу направить Диану к Барбаре Гордон, а это сейчас главное.   
\- Что с ней? – спрашивает Диана медсестру, которая ведёт её к нужной палате.   
\- Перелом позвоночника, - сообщает женщина, заглядывая в карту. – Парализованы ноги, пока сложно сказать, навсегда ли, но прогнозы неутешительны.   
Диана на мгновение прикрывает глаза, сочувствуя Барбаре. А вскоре, постучавшись и получив разрешение войти, видит её саму – рыжеволосую девушку в очках и с ноутбуком на коленях, настороженно смотрящую на незнакомую ей посетительницу.   
\- Здравствуй, - говорит амазонка. – Я – Диана. Ты хотела со мной поговорить.   
И напряжённость уходит из позы девушки, сменяясь усталостью. Барбара стягивает очки и закрывает ладонью глаза, произнося:   
\- Да… Спасибо, что пришла.   
Диана подходит и садится на край её кровати, ожидая продолжения. Ноги Барбары под простынёй неестественно неподвижны.   
\- Ты очень решительно убила… свою противницу, если судить по репортажу, - наконец говорит она, глядя мимо Дианы.   
\- От этого зависела жизнь ребёнка, - спокойно отвечает та. – Я не испытываю удовольствия, лишая кого-то жизни, но не хочу, чтобы страдали невинные.   
\- Моя мать никого никогда не убивала, - сообщает ей Барбара.   
\- Должно быть, она была доброй женщиной, - осторожно произносит Диана.   
Барбара быстро смотрит на неё, сверкая глазами.   
\- О да! – пылко восклицает она. – Очень.   
\- Я воспитана в другой культуре, - объясняет Диана. – Для нас смерть врага и преступника более привычна, чем для вас. Но это не значит, что я не уважаю чужой выбор и чужие традиции.   
Барбара сжимает её руку, и Диана обращает внимание на силу девушки.   
\- Не убивай, - говорит Барбара. – Ради памяти моей матери, чьё имя ты взяла. Пожалуйста.   
\- Я постараюсь, - Диана кладёт поверх её руки свою. – Хотя и не могу ничего обещать. Но я буду помнить о твоём желании.   
\- Да… - Барбара снова отводит глаза. – Ты словно судьбой была послана агентству, - меняет она тему. – Наверное, они тебя на руках готовы носить, а ты счастлива там работать.   
Диана приподнимает брови:   
\- Это не совсем так. Служба Америке – мой долг согласно договору, заключённому Темискирой, и я не стану облекать себя позором, неся эту службу недостойно. Но, вероятно, я вкладываю в это не такие эмоции, какие вкладывала твоя мать. Прошу меня не винить – я почти ещё не знаю вашей страны. Возможно, вскоре я и начну относиться к своей службе по-другому.   
Снова Диану обжигает быстрый взгляд.   
\- Ты солдат? – прикусывает губу Барбара.   
\- Воительница, - поправляет Диана. – Это немного другое. Я не подчиняюсь приказам, я исполняю долг и вправе определять его дух и границы.   
\- И вы на Темискире действительно верите, что вы потомки тех самых амазонок? – как-то невесело усмехается Барбара.   
\- Возможно, это так и есть, - пожимает плечами Диана. – Возможно, существуют и боги, которые должны нам покровительствовать. Мне эта правда пока не открыта.   
\- А для тебя важно, чтобы это была правда?   
\- Да. На лжи невозможно ничего построить.   
* * *   
Когда Диана снова оказывается в агентстве, Марвела там уже нет – отправился на срочное задание. Её встречает Стив Тревор, с благожелательной улыбкой произносящий:   
\- Диана, надеюсь, всё прошло нормально? На этот раз я хочу сделать тебе более радостное предложение – завтра состоится ежегодный городской благотворительный бал в Сити-Холле, и я решил, что тебе будет неплохо там появиться. С одной стороны, ты покажешься публике, жаждущей увидеть свою новую защитницу, с другой – ты и сама сможешь посмотреть на сторону нашей жизни, отличную от работы.   
Диана удивлённо моргает:   
\- Я прибыла сюда, чтобы служить…   
\- Да, и этим ты послужишь тоже, - подхватывает Тревор. – Ну же, пойми, это тоже важно: там соберутся многие уважаемые люди и города, и страны. Да и мы с Эттой там будем – а она, кстати, обещала помочь тебе подобрать наряд, да и вообще хочет поблагодарить тебя за нашу Кэсси…   
…А на другом конце города словно эхом отдаётся:   
\- Это важно: там соберутся многие могущественные союзники Лютора. Раз Брюс Уэйн в стране, то он не может не присутствовать.   
\- Тебе виднее, Брюс, - пожимает Дик плечами. – Хочешь проверить, насколько ты вне подозрений - давай, ныряй в пасть льву. Без этого тебе жизнь не мила.   
Брюс испепеляет его взглядом.   
\- Тебе бы тоже не помешало научиться играть в эти игры. В конце концов, ты мой приёмный сын и наследник.   
\- Мне больше нравятся другие привычки, которые я у тебя перенял, - хмыкает Дик. – Те, что включают прыжки по ночным крышам. Признайся честно, разве тебя не тянет вернуться?   
\- Даже если и тянет, момент всё ещё неподходящий, - хмурится Брюс. – Поэтому я буду носить ту маску, которая поможет навредить Лютору сильнее.   
\- Дело твоё, - соглашается Дик. – Дело твоё.   
* * *   
Поднимаясь на лифте на самый верхний этаж Сити-холла, туда, где будет проходить бал, Диана думает, что Этта хлопотала над ней как над дочерью или младшей сестрой. На Темискире так не принято, но Диана вполне готова признать, что это не настолько уж и неприятно.   
Этта нарядила её в открытое красное платье, потом поворчала на тему слишком широких плеч и подобрала палантин. Но даже так, даже со сложной причёской и украшениями Диане было сложно слиться с толпой.   
Хотя бы потому, что Диана - выше всех окружающих женщин и большинства мужчин.   
\- Ничего, ты и должна отличаться, - успокаивает её Этта, придирчиво проверяющая, всё ли так на ней сидит, перед зеркальной стенкой лифта. - Ты не просто кто-нибудь, ты - из Центрального агентства сверхнормальных расследований, ты - супергероиня для них.   
Диане интересно, какова Этта в роли воительницы. Пока амазонке довелось видеть её только в роли матери и жены, и ей трудно представить эту невысокую пухленькую женщину в мундире, но та носит звание лейтенанта, а значит, есть за что.   
\- Ну что же, пойдём - поразим всех нашей красотой! - подмигивает Этта Диане, когда двери лифта открываются.   
\- Женщины... - добродушно вздыхает за её спиной Стив Тревор.   
Диану ошеломляет количество обрушившегося на неё света. Сверкает вокруг всё: люстры, бокалы, инсталляции, украшения на гостях. Американской культуре удивительно свойственно блестеть, и это совершенно не похоже на полумрак и мягкое сияние ламп на Темискире.   
\- Диана, я познакомлю тебя с нашими друзьями, - говорит Тревор, когда к их маленькой группке начинают подходить люди. - Это наши коллеги из института - доктор Магнус, доктор Сивана. Ты помнишь Лоис Лэйн, надеюсь? Она с Главного вещательного канала.   
\- И хотела бы взять интервью, - профессионально встревает журналистка, и, несмотря на вечернее платье и золотое колье, всё в её облике говорит, что она пришла сюда не развлекаться, а работать.   
\- Которое Диана с удовольствием, несомненно, даст, - хмыкает Тревор.   
\- ...Но вначале её ведь познакомят со мной, правда? - раздаётся вдруг незнакомый энергичный голос, и Диана, повернувшись на него, видит мужчину одного с собой роста, с тёмными волосами и синими глазами. Он широко усмехается, но Диане не кажется, что ему весело.   
\- Брюс, рад, что вы нашли время среди своих кутежей и посетили действительно важное мероприятие, - вежливым тоном, но невежливыми словами говорит Стив Тревор.   
\- Кому важно мероприятие? – почти перебивает его Брюс. – Я услышал, что здесь будет наша новая жемчужина прямой доставкой из греческих мифов, вот и пришёл! – он одаривает Диану оценивающим взглядом: - Могу я рассчитывать на танец, принцесса?   
Тревор хмурится:   
\- Я не думаю, что…   
Но Диана узнаёт вызов, когда видит:   
\- Разумеется, – и она протягивает руку, которую Брюс перехватывает, сжимая с силой, без бережности, но и без попытки устроить матч по армреслингу.   
Диана смотрит на то, как движется мужчина, ведущий её к танцполу, и, забавляясь, задаётся вопросом, есть ли вокруг неё хоть один человек, являющийся тем, за кого себя выдаёт. Потому что Тревор, как бы ни строил из себя солдата, на самом деле политик. Марвел, хотя и кажется честным и простодушным патриотом, как-то связан с главным врагом своей родной страны. А этот Брюс, которого слова Тревора характеризовали как легкомысленного гуляку, да который и сам пытается поддерживать эту роль, не может быть никем иным, кроме воина. Уж в этом Диана ошибиться не может.   
\- Я ещё не знаю американских танцев, - замечает она с улыбкой.   
\- Это не важно, - отмахивается Брюс свободной рукой. – Я поведу, а ты подстроишься.   
\- Я не люблю подстраиваться.   
\- Зато я люблю вести.   
\- Сомневаюсь, что так что-нибудь выйдет, - насмешливо качает она головой.   
\- Думаешь? – он вместе с ней встаёт в нужную позицию, крепко обхватывая за талию и совершенно не держа за руку, лишь подставляя свою ладонь под её. – Предлагаю сперва проверить, а потом судить! – и он начинает танец.   
Как позже скажут Диане, это была чистая импровизация. Иногда угадывались фрагменты из чего-то известного, но, в самом деле, не учить же вот так, прямо в процессе, что вальс, что танго, что фламенко. Так что Брюс задаёт движения, а Диана отвечает, узнавая в половине незавершённые удары, а потом роли меняются, и Диана, войдя во вкус игры, предлагает элементы той борьбы, которую предпочитают на Темискире, а Брюс отвечает, не заколебавшись ни разу, и, глядя друг другу в глаза, они прекрасно понимают всё друг о друге, не обменявшись при этом ни единым словом.   
А потом оркестр обрывает музыку звонким всплеском тарелок, пара оказывается с другой стороны танцпола от той, где стоит Тревор и его компания, и Диана уверена, что Брюс того и добивался. Они переводят дух и смеются, продолжая посматривать друг на друга, и, кажется, им аплодируют, но до этого им абсолютно нет дела.   
\- Я Брюс Уэйн, - наконец представляется он. – Руководитель "Уэйнкорп", хотя меня и постоянно упрекают в том, что к этой своей должности я отношусь крайне необязательно. Пока твой опекун не пришёл тебя забрать, скажу тебе, принцесса: ты божественно танцуешь.   
\- Мой партнёр мне не уступал, - улыбается она. – И? Чем я заслужила такое внимание?   
\- Прекрасная женщина всегда его заслуживает, - подносит он её руку к губам.   
\- Ну конечно, - кивает Диана, не пытаясь сделать вид, что поверила.   
Тревор уже подходит к ним, и Брюс произносит, достаточно громко, чтобы тот слышал:   
\- Я буду счастлив, если мы как-нибудь повторим, – он подмигивает. - Особенно – в более приватной обстановке.   
\- Я подумаю, - отвечает она, и её начальник, скривившись, говорит ей:   
\- Диана, ты не можешь найти кэпа? Он где-то здесь, и мне с ним кое-что надо обсудить, но сперва мне нужно прояснить пару вопросов с Брюсом.   
Она молча кивает, но, встретившись глазами со своим недавним партнёром по танцу, видит, что и тот понимает: совсем не стоит отсылать принцесс с надуманными поручениями.   
\- Буду тебя ждать, Диана с Темискиры! – кричит ей вслед Брюс.   
* * *   
Она находит Марвела в стороне от толпы, стоящим с полным бокалом у высокого окна, за которым раскинулись звёздная ночь и переливающийся огнями Метрополис. Капитан непривычно смотрится в смокинге, да и тот сидит на нём хуже, чем на Брюсе. Но капитан, в отличие от Брюса, как раз не скрывает, что он воин. У него достаточно и других секретов.   
\- Марвел, - зовёт его Диана, подойдя, и он вздрагивает, слишком погружённый в свои мысли, чтобы заметить её раньше. – Стив тебя искал. Но это не особенно срочно.   
\- А-а… - тянет он. Потом украдкой смотрит на неё. – Ты здесь только за этим?   
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - спокойно соглашается Диана. – Мы сражаемся спина к спине, и я должна быть уверена, что в эту спину мне не вонзят нож.   
\- Я бы никогда!.. – с жаром восклицает он.   
\- Да, но тебе придётся объяснить, - возражает она.   
\- Слишком долгая история, - отводит он взгляд. – Я не знаю, с чего её начать. Она слишком многое потянет за собой. Да и ты узнала нечестным способом. Я ничего не обязан тебе рассказывать.   
\- Это правда, - кивает Диана. – Но тогда мы потеряем доверие между нами. Этот выбор – за тобой. А сейчас пойдём к Стиву.   
Когда они выходят к остальным гостям, Диана краем глаза замечает Брюса Уэйна, стоящего рядом с Лоис Лэйн, и ловит его слова:   
\- …но тебя же всё устроило, разве нет, Лоис? У каждого есть цена, и – вот она, твоя.   
Оркестр разражается маршем, и возмущённого ответа журналистки Диана уже толком не разбирает.   
\- Вы как раз вовремя! – говорит им Стив Тревор, когда они подходят. – Президент Лютор прибыл!   
И правда, на огромный балкон, на который выходит зала, опускается вертолёт, из кабины спрыгивает крепкий высокий мужчина с блестящим безволосым черепом. Пока он идёт к гостям, сопровождаемый охранницами-женщинами, Этта озабоченно замечает Диане:   
\- Будь осторожней с этим Уэйном, дорогая. Он, конечно, весь из себя мистер очарование, но у него новых романов – по пять штук в день, и это только до ланча. Будет обидно стать его очередным трофеем.   
\- Я до такого не опущусь, я думаю, - кивает ей Диана.   
Стив Тревор смотрит на неё и хмурит брови, но не произносит ни слова.   
Диана же наблюдает за Лютором. Правитель страны, которой она служит в соответствии с договором, производит впечатление сильного человека. О большем судить пока рано – но потом она это непременно сделает. Потому что она не только воительница; однажды она наденет венец Темискиры.   
Лютор идёт на подиум и приветствует собравшихся общими формулами. В его словах – мрачная мощь, но Диана видит, что официальная речь его на самом деле не интересует. Он цепким взглядом обводит зал, глядя на всех и оценивая каждого, и, когда он встречается глазами с Дианой, она чувствует себя так, словно её только что просканировали рентгеном.   
\- У меня для тебя задание, - тихо произносит Стив Тревор у неё над ухом. – Оно только для тебя, и я прошу не разглашать эту информацию.   
\- Я слушаю, - не меняя позы и не поворачиваясь к нему, говорит Диана.   
\- Прими приглашение Уэйна. Мы давно подозреваем, что террористические операции Чёрного Адама так успешны потому, что у него есть влиятельный союзник в Америке. И по многим факторам Уэйн идеально подходит на эту роль, – Тревор вздыхает. – Но доказательств у нас нет. Если ты увидишь что-то… если он настолько расслабится, что о чём-то проболтается…   
Диана вмиг напрягается, как струна. Она смотрела фильм "Мата Хари".   
\- Мне непонятны и неприятны попытки американского общества считать, что женщина должна выведывать у мужчины что-то через… обольщение, - негромко, но чётко отвечает она. – В договоре между нашими странами речь шла не об этом.   
\- Нет-нет, что ты, я бы такого тебе не предложил, - не совсем с энтузиазмом протестует Тревор. – Один визит ещё ни к чему не обязывает. А нам бы он мог дать ценные сведения.   
\- Я поняла. Я… пойду, – и Диана думает, что эта страна быстро научила её не говорить всего, что думаешь, в лицо. Потому что к Уэйну она бы в любом случае пошла и сама, без дополнительной мотивации. Но не за тем, о чём предупреждала Этта, и не за тем, чего хочет Стив.   
Диана чувствует себя так, словно стоит перед разбитой мозаикой и должна сложить её заново. Фрагменты пока не дают ей никакого представления о том, что же было изображено изначально, но она ещё доберётся до истины.   
Потому что воительница отличается от солдата тем, что знает суть своего долга и вправе определять его границы.   
* * *   
На следующий день, когда Брюс официально в пентхаусе отдыхает после того, как сильно перебрал накануне, а неофициально – они с Диком обновляют базу, раздаётся звонок интеркома.   
\- Что это там может быть такое срочное? – бормочет Дик, прекрасно зная, что Брюс отучил служащих беспокоить его в то время, когда он это делать запретил.   
\- Вот и посмотрим, - кивает тот, выводя на монитор изображение с камеры над ресепшн и одновременно нажимая на приём. – Да-а, Клэр, что там у тебя?.. – тянет он сонным измученным голосом человека, для которого три часа дня – раннее утро.   
\- Мистер Уэйн, простите, я знаю, что вы велели вас не тревожить, - нервно откликается девушка, явно опасаясь сейчас за своё место. – Но к вам гостья… важная гостья… она говорит, что вы её приглашали…   
Два клика – и фокус переносится на женщину, стоящую у ресепшн. На женщину в брючном костюме лавандового цвета, с оливковой кожей и иссиня-чёрными, чуть вьющимися волосами.   
\- Вот это красотка! – тихо, чтобы его не услышали по интеркому, присвистывает Дик. – У тебя новый роман? – тут он присматривается повнимательнее. – Погоди. Это же…   
\- Она, - усмехается Брюс. И, уже к Клэр: - Кто там может быть такой важный?..   
\- Сэр, это Вандер Вумэн, сэр! – выпаливает несчастная девушка, которая, тем не менее, тоже впечатлена тем, какие гости ходят к большому боссу. И, при всём к нему уважении, и в мыслях не держит, что супергероиню можно не пропустить.   
\- Да? Ну, покажи ей, где лифт, - лениво бросает Брюс. – Пойду умоюсь, что ли, раз уж такое дело…   
На изображении с камеры видно, что Клэр шокирована его поведением, а Диана улыбается.   
Брюс нажимает на несколько кнопок, и вся система убирается и прячется под голограммами. Теперь пентхаус похож только на роскошное жилище богатого бездельника, заставленное модными нынче аквариумами с экзотическими рыбами, и из компьютерной техники на виду остаются лишь нетбук да сиротливо стоящий в углу принтер-факс. Ну а все комнаты, за которыми прячутся лаборатории или что ещё, надёжно заперты кодовыми замками.   
\- Мне остаться неподалёку или уйти совсем? – приподнимает брови Дик, и по его тону слышно, что спрашивает он на самом деле: "Это работа или всё-таки удовольствие?"   
\- Уйди, если у неё чувства развиты сверх обычного, она тебя заметит, - отмахивается Брюс. Усмехается, на глазах приобретая всё больше энергии в движениях: - Интересно, её уже послали меня убить, или пока до этого ещё не дошло?   
Дика передёргивает:   
\- И ты так спокойно её здесь принимаешь, зная, что она может сделать?   
\- Она этого не сделает, - уверенно возражает Брюс. – Даже если ей и приказали. Ты слышал запись её разговора с Барбарой.

* * *   
Поднимаясь в пентхаус после того, как Клэр прокатала магнитный ключ, Диана невольно предвкушает тот спектакль, который, как она уже поняла, перед ней разыграют. Интересно, почему в этом обществе считается ценностью не только скрывать, кто ты есть, но и быть поразительно невнимательными друг к другу? Ведь, в самом деле, нельзя же настолько неправильно оценивать человека, которому служишь. Но Брюс, похоже, успешно морочит головы всему своему персоналу.   
Диана помнит, что сказал Тревор про Брюса и Чёрного Адама. С её точки зрения, у неё ещё слишком мало информации об обоих, чтобы делать какие-то выводы, но ей странно думать, что они могли бы действовать сообща. Адам – весь гневные эмоции, пружина, которая разжимается при малейшем воздействии. Брюс собран, и расчётлив, и нацелен на то, чтобы никому не показать своего истинного лица.   
Это не исключает работы вместе совсем, нет. Но всё же ставит её под некоторое сомнение.   
Двери лифта открываются, и Диана входит в пентхаус. Никто не спешит её встречать, и она делает несколько шагов прежде, чем раздаётся утомлённый голос с дивана, который стоит у окна:   
\- Здесь я, здесь…   
Она подходит ближе и видит, как живописно он валяется в позе крайней усталости и с кульком льда на голове, и единственное, что на Брюсе надето – халат с развязанным поясом, сползающий так, что грань приличия вот-вот будет пересечена со свистом.   
Надо полагать, половину гостей такая картина отваживала раз и навсегда. От того, по крайней мере, чтобы воспринимать Брюса всерьёз.   
Правда, в культуре Темискиры обнажённое тело никогда не считалось чем-то постыдным. Так что Диана скрещивает на груди руки, спокойно окидывает лежащего перед ней мужчину взглядом и с лёгкой насмешкой замечает:   
\- Ноги.   
\- М-мм?.. – тянет Брюс, приоткрывая один глаз. – Тебе нравится?..   
\- Да, но я не об этом, – она едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться. – Не все следы шрамов можно удалить, и я их сейчас вижу. И это немного не вяжется с тем образом, который ты передо мной создаешь.   
Эта ремарка не выводит его из равновесия. Ну, ещё бы: Диана вообще так сразу и не скажет, что его могло бы из равновесия вывести.   
Брюс опирается на локоть, не забывая придерживать кулёк со льдом, и смотрит на гостью.   
\- Неудачно упал с лошади? – предлагает он.   
\- На ножи? – изгибает бровь она. – После чего лошадь выстрелила в тебя из пистолета?   
\- Верховая езда – занятие не для слабонервных, - легкомысленно пожимает плечами он.   
\- Да, я догадываюсь, я езжу верхом с четырёх лет, - кивает Диана. – Правда, не с такими последствиями.   
\- Вероятно, на Темискире лошади более смирные, - говорит он с усмешкой.   
Диана качает головой:   
\- Вот на это я бы не стала рассчитывать. Все, кто живут на Темискире, довольно своенравны. И люди, и животные.   
\- И даже мужчины, которых выгнали с главного острова? – поддевает он.   
\- Расстояние между главным островом и любым другим из архипелага можно преодолеть вплавь, - усмехается она. – И это не запрещено. Нас всех устраивает такое разделение проживания – устраивают же вас условности вашего общества.

Она наконец осматривается в поисках того, на что сесть, находит кресло и, подойдя к нему, на него опускается. С Брюсом их теперь разделяет футов десять.   
Он садится на диване, откладывает кулёк и разводит руками:   
\- Ну что же, ты меня раскрыла! Что теперь будешь делать?   
Эта игра в откровенность Диану не обманывает.   
\- Пока ещё не раскрыла, - качает она головой. – Но, раз уж ты спросил: ты можешь мне помочь?   
\- В чём же? – усмехается он.   
\- В получении информации, - говорит Диана. – Почему-то мне кажется, что ты обладаешь ею в достаточном объёме, а мне, чужой в вашей стране, она бы пригодилась.   
\- Почему же ты не спросишь её у своих работодателей?   
\- Потому что думаю, что ты расскажешь мне больше, – она улыбается. – Ты ведь хочешь завоевать моё доверие.   
\- А у меня получается? – он встаёт, завязывает халат и становится серьёзен.   
\- Пока ты играешь – мне сложно определить, - честно отвечает она. – С одной стороны, ты показываешь мне, что это видимость, с другой – не даёшь понять, как всё по-настоящему. Но было бы удивительно, если бы ты сразу сказал всё, как есть. Ведь я тебе никто и, более того, служу людям, с которыми ты явно не заодно.   
Брюс снова усмехается, но больше задиристого притворства в нём нет.   
\- Твоя искренность подкупает, - сообщает он. – Так что за информация тебе нужна?   
\- О Чёрном Адаме, - отвечает Диана. – Я хочу знать, с кем сражаюсь, не только по официальной версии.   
\- Это делает тебе честь, – он вынимает из кармана передатчик и говорит в него: - Досье на Чёрного Адама. Для Вандер Вумэн. Вместе с той фотографией, – нажав отбой, Брюс смотрит на неё: - Скоро будет. Но ты не думала, что я также могу работать с Тревором, и всё это – проверка, которую ты не прошла?   
\- Такой риск тоже был, - соглашается она. – Но мне хотелось верить, что мне не зря говорили про то, что я могу видеть правду лучше многих.   
Принтер в углу вдруг оживает и начинает деловито выплёвывать страницы. Брюс подходит к нему и забирает распечатанное досье, после чего вручает Диане всё, кроме последнего листа.   
\- Теодор Адам, также известный как Чёрный Адам, - говорит Брюс. – Утверждает, что является реинкарнацией воителя с этим именем, жившего пять тысяч лет назад. Египтянин, без определённых занятий, подрабатывал проводником в археологических экспедициях. До того памятного дня, когда была обнаружена пирамида времён Рамзеса II. Тогда, чтобы захватить спрятанные там реликвии, Адам убил супружескую чету археологов, занимавшуюся раскопками. Их звали Кларенс Чарльз и Мэрилин Бэтсон. После этого Адам вернулся в лагерь и убил оставшихся членов этой маленькой экспедиции – дочь Бэтсонов Мэри и её няньку. Примечательно, что этой нянькой была Сара Примм – его собственная старшая сестра.   
\- Если это правда, то он отвратительный человек, - сжимает кулаки Диана.   
\- Это правда, - кивает Брюс. – Несмотря на то, что экспедиции хватились далеко не сразу, чего он, собственно, и добивался, когда убивал девочку с нянькой, Адам оставил на месте преступления достаточно следов, чтобы его виновность не вызывала сомнений. Он был объявлен в розыск, однако около года о нём никто ничего не слышал. Пока он не возник внезапно сам, с уже известными тебе силами, анти-американской программой и группой сподвижников. Что выглядит необычным, так это его внезапный интерес к мировой политике. Тео Адама, по словам всех, кто его знал, никогда не заботило ничего, кроме поживы.   
\- Возможно, сейчас ему платят? – предполагает Диана.   
Брюс качает головой:   
\- Мне не удалось ничего такого обнаружить.   
\- Агентство подозревает, что это делаешь ты.   
Брюс хмыкает:   
\- Я не сотрудничаю с убийцами, тем более - с убийцами детей. Нет. Я не плачу Адаму, –   
он глядит на последний лист досье, тот, что не отдал Диане. – В истории Адама есть ещё один интересный момент. Сейчас практически невозможно найти фотографии семьи археологов, которую он убил. Это, в принципе, могло быть и не так важно, они, в конце концов, не были ничем знамениты, так, выходцы из провинциального городка, где есть музей, который спонсировал их экспедиции. Но потом мне в руки попало это фото.   
Он наконец протягивает его Диане, и весь мир застывает вокруг неё неподвижным изваянием. Мозаика, которую она должна собрать, не становится понятнее, но становится страшнее.   
\- Это Кларенс Чарльз Бэтсон, друзья называли его СиСи Бэтсон, - словно сквозь вату, слышит Диана голос Брюса. – И, предупреждая твой вопрос: да, он действительно был убит семь лет назад. Я проверил результаты аутопсии лично, и мы вскрывали захоронение. Подозреваю, сейчас, увидев это, ты захочешь уйти и кое с кем поговорить.   
\- Да, - Диана встаёт, как в тумане. – Я сейчас уйду.   
\- Возвращайся, - говорит ей вслед Брюс, но она почти что не слышит.   
С фотографии, от которой Диана не может оторвать глаз, на неё смотрит улыбающийся мужчина в смокинге. И, несмотря на то, что на снимке, запечатлевшем какой-то праздник, стоит дата восьмилетней давности и помечено, что это – СиСи Бэтсон, куратор Фосеттского археологического музея, никаких сомнений быть не может: это – капитан Марвел.   
* * *   
Диана всё же не настолько ошеломлена, чтобы возвращаться в агентство: она понимает, что там за ними будут следить. Марвел отвечает на телефонный звонок и соглашается встретиться на крыше на окраине города, хотя и делает это без особой охоты. И, когда прилетает, снова говорит:  
\- Я уже сказал: я не считаю, что обязан объясняться. Неприятно, что ты продолжаешь так давить. Ты мне сперва показалась не таким человеком.   
Диана принимает этот упрёк, склонив голову, но тут же смотрит ему прямо в глаза:   
\- Я бы не стала этого делать, не узнай я кое-чего нового, – и она протягивает ему распечатанный снимок. Марвел смотрит – и тут же отшатывается. – Кто ты? Живой ли ты? СиСи Бэтсон погиб семь лет назад от рук Тео Адама. Почему ты выглядишь как он?   
Капитан с размаха опускается на ящик, стоящий на крыше, и закрывает лицо руками.   
\- СиСи Бэтсон действительно погиб и похоронен, - глухо подтверждает он. – Как ты это достала? Я знаю, что все фотографии были изъяты, чтобы защитить тайну моей личности.   
\- Это не так важно, - отвечает она. – По сравнению с тем, кто ты на самом деле. Скажи мне. Мёртвые не должны возвращаться из-за последнего предела. Неужели ты?..   
Марвел резко вскидывается.   
\- Я не СиСи Бэтсон! – он мотает головой и, наконец решившись, с отчаянием заявляет: - Ты хотела доверия? Ну что же, будет оно тебе, будет тебе всё! ШАЗАМ!   
Диана еле успевает отпрыгнуть от ударившей с ясного неба молнии. Божественный огонь охватывает Марвела, но амазонка не успевает кинуться на помощь, как замечает, что тот не причиняет капитану вреда.   
Вместо этого… Вместо этого…   
Вместо этого происходит превращение. И там, где только что стоял капитан Марвел, уверенный в себе мускулистый супергерой тридцати с лишним лет, теперь стоит обыкновенный мальчишка от силы лет шестнадцати, в красном джемпере, джинсах и старых кроссовках.   
\- Моё имя – Билли Бэтсон, - говорит он, и в голосе его – то же отчаяние, что было у капитана. – Тео Адам убил моих родителей и сестру. И да, мне ещё в детстве говорили, что я очень похож на отца.   
В его широкоскулом лице действительно угадываются те же черты. Хотя Диана смотрит – и не верит, что этот подросток, толком не юноша ещё даже, вырастет в такого же могучего мужчину, каким становится после превращения.   
\- Как тогда… почему Адам поклялся тебя защищать? – она что-то слышала и читала о странных порой отношениях, связывающих преступников и жертв, но…   
Билли Бэтсон ерошит волосы и с горечью произносит:   
\- Сейчас ты подумаешь обо мне что-то не то, но, пожалуйста, дослушай до конца, а потом уже решай, хорошо?   
Диана кивает. Она действительно хочет дослушать.   
\- Семь лет назад… мне было девять. И меня не взяли в экспедицию из-за плохих оценок в школе, – он закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Диане странно слышать мальчишеский тенор с интонациями капитана Марвела, но теперь она, кажется, понимает, откуда в том столько чистоты и непосредственности, не свойственных взрослым в американском обществе. – А когда пришло известие об их смерти… дяде, брату отца, я вообще никак не сдался. И он выкинул меня на улицу. Где я и прожил полгода. Пока меня не нашли почти одновременно волшебник и Адам, – судя по его скупым предложениям, Билли нелегко это вспоминать. Диана мысленно сочувствует ему, но прервать не пытается. – Волшебник… дал мне силу и сказал, что ждал меня и что теперь может умереть спокойно, зная, что я могу взывать к богам, если произнесу его имя. И, словно по заказу, в его странной пещере, путь к которой начинался в заброшенном тоннеле метро, на него упал камень и раздавил насмерть. Я испугался. Выбежал обратно, в реальный мир. И чуть не врезался в Адама. Я не знал, правда, что это он, он не был похож на свои фото в газете. Но он сказал мне сам. Когда встал на колени и попросил прощения за то, что было совершено его силой и его руками, но против его воли.   
Диана вскидывает брови. Билли снова вздыхает:   
\- Дальше поверить ещё сложнее. Адам… Адам сказал, что он – Чёрный Адам, а не Тео Адам. И что в той пирамиде его сила была заточена в медальоне вместе с его душой. Он жил когда-то давно и сражался силой богов, переданной ему волшебником. Пока не решил объединить все страны Африки под своей властью, и тогда волшебник лишил его и благословения, и жизни. Знаю, ты можешь подумать, что только ребёнок способен купиться на такие басни, но я же буквально за несколько минут до этого видел того волшебника… Тео Адам хотел обладать силой и пошёл на всё, чтобы заполучить медальон. Но в тот момент, когда он его взял, он взял и душу Чёрного Адама. Или личность, если Тео всё-таки был его перерождением. Для них обоих несколько дней после этого были помутнением рассудка – именно тогда Тео убил и мою сестру, и свою. Но потом Чёрный Адам взял верх. Он очнулся где-то в пустыне и пришёл в ужас, вспомнив, что произошло. Он искал волшебника, но тот на его зов не ответил. Для Адама это был совершенно новый мир, и он не сразу понял, как тут жить. И как искупить то, что сделал Тео. А потом он узнал о моём существовании, начал меня искать и в конце концов нашёл, – Билли засовывает руки в карманы и с вызовом смотрит на собеседницу: - И знаешь что, Диана? Я поверил, когда он всё это рассказал. И не потребовал никакого наказания, потому что за что наказывать невиновного? Мне нечего было больше делать в Фосетте, и, когда Адам предложил вернуться с ним в Египет, я согласился. Может быть, потому, что всё случилось слишком неожиданно. Но он поклялся защищать меня и заботиться обо мне и держал своё слово все те месяцы, что мы жили с ним вместе. Хотя защищать пришлось не от многого – я ведь помнил имя волшебника и произнёс его, когда отошёл от шока. Молния превращает тебя в того, кем бы ты хотел быть, даёт облик, в котором ты уверен в себе и неуязвим. После того, как я стал капитаном Марвелом в первый раз, мы с Адамом оказались равны.   
\- Что же было дальше? – тихо спрашивает она.   
И Билли опускает глаза.   
\- Адам снова захотел менять мир, - признаётся он. – Вбил себе в голову, что Америка захватывает над всеми власть. Мы спорили. Я говорил, что мудрость Соломона, которую даёт мне молния, подсказывает, что Адам судит по себе. Он говорил, что я всё равно ещё ребёнок и не научился замечать некоторые вещи. Мы ссорились. Когда он начал собирать свою армию бунтовщиков, я сказал, что не хочу принимать в этом участия, и ушёл жить в Каир. Там меня и нашёл полковник Тревор. И предложил службу в агентстве. Он знал, кто я такой, и уже видел, что может капитан Марвел. Я сперва отказался и от этого. Мы с Адамом продолжали видеться, хотя он всегда мрачнел и замыкался, когда я пытался отговорить его от его планов. Полковник об этом сначала не знал. Потом узнал. И… принёс мне заключения авторитетных психиатров, в которых было сказано о том, что у Адама – обыкновенная шизофрения, и никакой он не Чёрный Адам, а Тео Адам, который выдумал себе новую личность, чтобы не отвечать за то, что сделала старая. И ещё Стив добавил, что именно тогда, когда Адам нашёл медальон и несколько дней пропадал неизвестно где, появилось первое чудовище, убившее супергероя. Пресса окрестила это чудовище Думсдэй – Судный день. И Тревор считал, что это магия Адама его породила. Я не хотел верить. Но и молчать не мог. Я пошёл с этим всем к Адаму. Он… ну, ты видела, как легко он впадает в гнев. Вот и тогда – он порвал бумаги и наорал на меня, что если я даже на секунду поверил, то чтоб духу моего больше здесь не было, и что я такой же американец, как и все. Я… тоже вспылил. И ушёл. А вскоре в новостях сообщили о втором чудовище – убийце супергероев. И, когда полковник пришёл снова, я согласился поехать в Америку и поступить в агентство. Это было три года назад, – он с силой надавливает на виски и говорит: - Святый Боже, кажется, я в первый раз рассказываю кому-то всю эту историю полностью…   
Диана протягивает руку и сжимает худое мальчишеское плечо.

\- Спасибо тебе, - серьёзно говорит она. И, поддавшись порыву, вдруг обнимает Билли, крепко прижав к себе.   
Его то и дело пробирает нервной дрожью – рассказ разбудил в нём не самые приятные воспоминания и ощущения. Но Билли обнимает Диану в ответ.   
Так они стоят ещё долго.

* * *   
На несколько дней после этого воцаряется затишье. На заграничные миссии Диану с Марвелом не посылают, и они присматривают за городом, за что пресса любит их вдвойне.   
Помимо них, в городе есть несколько масок, чья деятельность никем не санкционирована и кого они обязаны задержать, если встретят. Самые известные – Найтвинг и Бэтгёл, хотя последнюю несколько дней уже никто не видел. Впрочем, и первый тоже не попадается ни капитану Марвелу, ни Вандер Вумэн. Видимо, не рискует.   
Отношения этих двоих вернулись к дружеским, и в свободное время Билли показывает Диане достопримечательности, сменив костюм, но не сменив облика. Она думает, что он нравится ей в обоих вариантах, и что всё-таки эти варианты различаются не только внешне. Ему тоже с ней легко и приятно; легче теперь, когда она уже в курсе его тайны.   
Тревор спрашивал Диану, как прошла встреча с Брюсом Уэйном, но она сказала, что не очень удачно: с похмелья ей были не рады. Полковник сделал вид, что доволен ответом.   
Вот так Америка научила её не только не говорить всей правды, но и просто лгать.   
Однажды днём, когда они с Марвелом сидят в кафе, Диана слышит знакомый голос:   
\- Не помешаю?   
Обернувшись, она видит Барбару Гордон, сидящую в инвалидном кресле. Смотрит она гордо и независимо, явно готовая откусить голову любому, кто посмеет ей посочувствовать.   
Диана, впрочем, и не собирается.   
\- Ничуть, - приветливо улыбается она. - Вы знакомы с капитаном Марвелом?   
Барбара искоса на него смотрит и кивает:   
\- Встречались пару раз.   
\- Боюсь, с Дианой Принц мы не настолько близко общались, чтобы я был частым гостем в её доме, - краснеет Марвел.   
\- Да, с новой Вандер Вумэн отношения у вас куда доверительнее, - насмешливо сощуривается Барбара. - Я как раз про них читала.   
И на столик шлёпается газета с фотографией Дианы и капитана, снятой во время одной из их прогулок. Над этим - броский заголовок: "ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ПАРА: супергероическое свидание?". В статье обыгрывается то, что и "Марвел", и "Вандер" означают "чудо", и, разумеется, это - передовица.   
Капитан краснеет ещё гуще.   
\- Они всё не так поняли... - бормочет он.   
Диана же почти восхищена тем, на какую ерунду тратится столько ресурсов.   
\- У вас очень мирная страна, - говорит она Барбаре.   
\- Да, - правильно понимает та её мысль, - хватает времени заниматься всякой чушью. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что есть защитники вроде вас с Марвелом.   
В её голосе звучит горечь, и сердце Дианы отзывается на неё: нет ничего хуже, чем потерять мать или дочь.   
\- Барбара...   
Та мотает головой:   
\- Мне пора. Удачного дня, - и, положив ладонь на локоть Дианы, Барбара тихо добавляет: - Будьте осторожны.   
* * *   
Диана терпеливо дожидается момента, когда Тревор начнёт намекать ей, что можно было бы снова попытаться увидеться с Брюсом Уэйном. Она не хочет предпринимать ничего самостоятельно, чтобы не возбудить к себе подозрений: это заговор, и она почти что выбрала сторону. Жаль, правда, что таким образом получается, что придётся выступить против Стива и Этты. Они симпатичны Диане, но они не могут быть не замешаны в происходящем.   
Однажды утром, подходя к кабинету Тревора, Диана слышит с той стороны двери низкий баритон капитана Марвела, которому полковник что-то выговаривает.   
\- Стив, это просто сплетни...   
\- Хорошо, если так. Билли, даже если не брать в расчёт то, что она тебя намного старше, - и тон у Тревора совершенно отеческий, - просто не спеши так доверять тем, с кем едва знаком. Ты помнишь, что в случае с Адамом это уже ни к чему хорошему не привело. Я думаю, когда ты вырастешь, то научишься разбираться в людях лучше, а пока - положись на суждения взрослых.   
Диана хмурится. Ей не нравится, что эти слова призваны посеять неуверенность в Марвеле и низвести его на уровень ребёнка. По законам Темискиры в шестнадцать наступает совершеннолетие. Да, сама Диана считает Билли подростком - но уже в том возрасте, когда он должен уметь думать за себя. Прислушиваться к старшим, но решать сам. И плохо, что этого права его пытаются лишить.   
Диане рано вступать в конфликт с Тревором, даже по такому немаловажному поводу, но, к счастью, прямо сейчас есть и другие способы.   
Она стучит в дверь, прерывая разговор.   
\- О, Диана! - улыбается Тревор, открывая ей. - А у меня для тебя как раз сообщение от нашего общего знакомого. Ну, как сообщение... Три дюжины алых роз, открытка с извинениями и приглашением поужинать вместе. От Брюса Уэйна.   
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я пошла? - приподнимает брови Диана. Почему-то ей кажется, что полковник пытается, как это говорится, убить одним камнем двух зайцев: и выведать через неё планы Уэйна, и удалить её саму от Марвела.   
\- Да, я думаю, это хорошая идея, - с преувеличенным энтузиазмом кивает Тревор. И добавляет, смеясь: - По крайней мере, в качестве извинения он обязан обеспечить тебе прекрасное свидание, правда?   
Нет, понимает Диана. Насчёт намерений Тревора ей не показалось.   
* * *   
Брюс обсуждает с Диком текущие планы, когда тот замолкает и, вытаращив глаза, смотрит на окно. Брюс оборачивается - и не слишком удивляется, увидев снаружи Диану.

Он нажимает на кнопку, убирающую компьютеры из поля зрения (а они всё равно стоят так, что из окна не заметно), и идёт открывать.   
\- Я рад, что ты приняла приглашение, - усмехается он, распахивая створку. - Хотя обычно сюда поднимаются на лифте.   
\- Я решила не пугать больше твоих служащих, - улыбается Диана. С любопытством смотрит на Дика. - Познакомишь?   
\- Это Дик Грейсон, мой приёмный сын, - со взмахом руки представляет Брюс. - Дик, если ты вдруг не узнал по костюму: Вандер Вумэн.   
\- Сын? - удивляется Диана. - Сколько тебе лет?   
\- Мне девятнадцать, - усмехается Дик. - И да, я только на десять лет младше Брюса. Долгая история. Брюс, так я, наверное, пойду?   
\- Иди, - отпускает тот, и Дик исчезает в лифте.   
Диана ждёт, пока он уедет, а потом поворачивается к Брюсу.   
\- Этот костюм идёт тебе больше халата, - замечает она. - Извини, если помешала подготовить твоё обычное представление.   
Брюс хмыкает. Сегодня он одет в тёмно-синюю водолазку, чёрные брюки и чёрные же ботинки.   
\- Думаю, ту стадию мы уже миновали, - заверяет он. - Поэтому теперь мне имеет смысл вести себя так с тобой только на людях.   
\- А твоему публичному облику не вредит наличие Дика? Мне казалось, ты изображаешь полностью безответственного человека.   
Брюс садится в кресло и жестом предлагает своей гостье диван.   
\- Я изображаю в том числе широкую натуру, - говорит он. - Этот поступок мне удалось списать на прихоть эксцентричного миллионера.   
\- А как всё было на самом деле? - интересуется Диана.   
Брюс морщится и отрывисто сообщает:   
\- Родители Дика погибли на моих глазах. Он из цирковой семьи, и они приехали выступать в Готэм - это мой родной город. Им подстроили несчастный случай. Я... мои родители тоже погибли на моих глазах, когда я был ребёнком. Когда я увидел, как Дик смотрит на тела, я понял, что не могу это так оставить.   
Диана подаётся вперёд, словно желая дотянуться до Брюса, но останавливается.   
\- Я сожалею, - говорит она.   
Брюс качает головой:   
\- Это было довольно давно. С тех пор в моей жизни случались вещи, о которых можно сожалеть не меньше.   
\- Я могу узнать, о чём ты?   
Он ненадолго задумывается. Потом кивает:   
\- Например, моего лучшего друга убили семь лет назад, подло и глупо. И я до сих пор не могу доказать вину тех, кто на этом нажился.   
\- Семь лет назад? - переспрашивает Диана. - Это как-то связано с Бэтсонами?..   
\- Нет, сроки - совпадение, - мотает головой Брюс. - Бэтсоны - это отдельно, я не был с ними знаком.   
\- Однако же, - ровно говорит Диана, не забывая, зачем сюда пришла, - тебе было известно о существовании Билли.   
\- Да, - соглашается он. - Когда мы стали копать эту историю, мы выяснили, что у Бэтсонов остался в живых сын, до того, как все упоминания о нём стёрли. Это он, так? Капитан Марвел?   
\- Ты заставил меня поверить, что это его отец, - с укором напоминает Диана.   
\- Я тебя не разубеждал, - Брюс пожимает плечами. - А выводы ты сделала сама.   
\- Манипуляторство - похоже, самая любимая форма общения в Америке, - вздыхает она. - Я хочу предупредить тебя, Брюс: если я заподозрю, что ты делаешь это снова, я тебя проверю. И мои методы могут тебе не понравиться.   
\- Я учту. - Он откидывается на спинку кресла и скрещивает руки на груди. - И всё-таки? Это Билли Бэтсон?   
\- Да.   
\- Каким образом ему стало столько лет? Это обратимо?   
Диана усмехается.   
\- Я слишком мало о тебе знаю, чтобы это рассказывать. Кто ты такой, Брюс? И что тебе нужно?   
Он встаёт. Вынимает из кармана пульт. Пристально смотрит на Диану.   
Та ждёт, затаив дыхание. Это их момент истины, и от него будет зависеть, как всё пойдёт дальше.   
Брюс что-то нажимает на пульте. И голограммы отключаются, а панели мониторов выдвигаются из стены. А прямо за спиной Брюса проецируется изображение человека в чёрном костюме с плащом и капюшоном, делающими владельца похожим на летучую мышь.   
На лицо Брюса словно ложится тень, добавляя ему суровости.   
\- Я именно тот, кем меня считают те, кому ты служишь, хотя они тоже не могут ничего доказать, - говорит он. – Да, я стою во главе заговора, цель которого - сбросить нынешнюю власть. Потому что сейчас в Белом доме сидит мерзавец и убийца, и он никуда в обозримом будущем не собирается оттуда уходить. Он действительно исподтишка заменяет власти в других странах своими ставленниками. И именно он несёт ответственность за смерти тех, кого общество окрестило супергероями. А до того, как их начали убивать, я тоже был одним из них. Не здесь, в Готэме. Семь лет назад меня называли Бэтменом.

* * *   
Потратив минуту на то, чтобы оценить масштаб торжества технологий вокруг, Диана тоже встаёт и подходит ближе, заглядывая в лицо Брюсу. Он предельно серьёзен и так искренен, как только умеет. Диана улыбается.   
\- Тебе смешно? – приподнимает брови он.   
\- Нет, я просто рада, что ты мне доверился, - качает головой она. – Но скажи мне сразу: Темискире тоже грозит опасность?   
Брюс медлит с ответом, потом кивает:   
\- Боюсь, что да. На тему планов Лютора по поводу Темискиры я ещё не всё знаю. Но готов дать тебе ту информацию, которая у меня есть.   
\- Обязательно дай, - хмурится Диана. – Да, я собиралась служить вашей стране, но не в ущерб же своей.   
\- Мне кажется, королева Ипполита не всё тебе рассказала об этом договоре, - искоса смотрит он на неё. – Но тут тебе самой решать, как ты поступишь.   
\- Я решу после того, как увижу твою информацию, - нейтрально отвечает она. Её отношения с матерью – это её отношения.   
\- Да, конечно, - так же нейтрально соглашается он, и понятно, что к этому разговору они ещё вернутся.   
Диана снова задумчиво обводит взглядом оборудование вокруг.   
\- Брюс, ты ведь сам понимаешь, что как минимум частично твои цели совпадают с целями Чёрного Адама?   
\- Это не значит, что я буду с ним сотрудничать, - скрещивает тот руки на груди. – Моё мнение по поводу убийц остаётся неизменным.   
\- А если он не убийца?   
\- Ты решила поверить в его пропаганду о реинкарнации?   
Диана пожимает плечами:   
\- После разговора с Билли я не исключаю этой возможности.   
\- Там замешана магия, - Брюс снова садится в кресло, вполоборота к своей гостье. – Сложно доказать что-то наверняка.   
\- Ты не любишь магию, - удивляется она. – Почему?   
\- Её не назовёшь точной наукой.   
\- Смотря в какой системе, – Диана опирается на спинку его кресла и смотрит на монитор, где выводятся изображения с камер в здании "Уэйнкорп". – Я попробую узнать. И ты сказал – это правительство убивает супергероев. Ты о монстрах? Их выращивают, чтобы натравить на нас? Зачем? И это не дело рук Адама, выходит?   
\- Это местное производство, - коротко говорит Брюс. – И нет, монстров не выращивают. Но… - он колеблется. – Я хотел бы доверить разговор об этом другому человеку. Более пристально занимающемуся этим вопросом.   
\- Неужели ты считаешь, что так вернее перетянешь меня на свою сторону? – насмешливо интересуется она. – А мне казалось, ты во всём полагаешься на собственные способности.   
Брюс хмыкает.   
\- Не только. Но я готов организовать вашу встречу с этим человеком как можно быстрее, – повернувшись, он ловит её руку и целует. – Принцесса. Ты дашь мне слово, что до этого не пойдёшь выдавать меня руководству?   
\- Я клянусь, - кивает Диана. – Даже если в итоге я и не примкну к вам, твоя тайна останется со мной.   
Он усмехается:   
\- Забавно. Ты редкий человек, которому можно в этом поверить. На Темискире все такие, как ты?   
\- На Темискире все разные, как, полагаю, и везде, - говорит она. – Но я взяла за правило придерживаться в жизни правдивости.   
\- Ты редкий человек, - повторяет он, не отпуская её руки.   
\- Брюс?   
\- Хм?   
\- Ты сейчас со мной снова флиртуешь? – забавляясь, уточняет она.   
\- А не должен? – переспрашивает он. – Или я зря стараюсь… принцесса с острова женщин?   
Диана смеётся:   
\- Отношения между воинами у нас поощряются больше, это правда. Но и мужчина бывает воином, да и, даже если и нет, этому никто не препятствует. Меня скорее беспокоит, что ты опять играешь свою роль.   
\- А если я с ней сросся?   
\- Не думаю. Скорее ты мне просто не доверяешь.   
\- Дело может быть не только в этом, - бормочет он, и тут у него звонит телефон. – Да, - отвечает он. Мрачнеет. – Да, понял, – и, нажимая на отбой, переключает что-то в несколько кликов. – Кажется, сейчас в прямом эфире то, что заинтересует нас обоих, - сообщает он Диане.   
На экране появляется Лоис Лэйн с микрофоном в руке.   
\- …что передали запись, - заканчивает она предложение. – Просим прощения у наших зрителей за то, что прервали их любимую передачу, однако это важно.   
И её изображение сменяется другим. Чёрного Адама.   
\- Соединённые Штаты Америки снова обвинили меня в том, что не способны присмотреть за своими героями, - цедит он сквозь зубы, глядя, не мигая, в объектив. – И отрядили карательную операцию в мою страну. Я так этого не оставлю – но ответный удар я нанесу по вашим военным. В отличие от Америки, я не веду боя с безоружными.   
Он пропадает с экрана, и взамен снова появляется Лоис Лэйн.   
\- Несмотря на то, что Чёрный Адам сказал, что не нападёт на мирное население, нет оснований верить лидеру известной террористической группировки, - говорит она. – Поэтому просим вас соблюдать особую осторожность и заверяем в том, что правительство предпринимает все меры для сохранения вашей безопасности…   
Отрубив звук, Брюс нажимает на кнопку интеркома.   
\- Карательная операция? – бросает он.   
\- Возможно, что правда, мастер Брюс, - отвечает ему голос немолодого мужчины. – Наши источники сообщают, что Отряд Самоубийц сегодня утром был отправлен на некое задание. Я уточняю этот вопрос.   
Теперь телефон звонит у Дианы.   
\- Это Стив, - сообщает она, посмотрев на экран. – Думаю, меня вызывают обратно.   
\- Будь осторожна, - на секунду переводит на неё взгляд Брюс, уже бешено стучащий по клавишам. – Даже если ты хочешь поверить в историю Адама, не делай это во время боя.   
\- До свидания, Брюс, - говорит Диана, покидая пентхаус тем путём, каким пришла, и одновременно отвечая на звонок.   
* * *   
В изложении Тревора обращение Адама звучит как беспрецедентная наглость: мало того, что спустил на Америку монстра, так ещё и считает отряд, посланный к нему за это, незаслуженной карой. Гражданские, по словам полковника, могли пострадать только случайно, они, безусловно, не являлись целью.   
Диана слушает это, не меняя выражения лица, но уже и не слишком веря. Беспокоит её Марвел, который стоит рядом, закусив губу, и смотрит в точку перед собой.   
\- Радары засекли Адама на подлёте к нам, - продолжает Тревор. – Мы думаем, что нападение произойдёт в ближайший час. Поскольку здание агентства входит в оборонный комплекс, сложно сказать, что именно выберет для удара Адам, но, учитывая, на кого охотились его монстры, он не забудет о супергероях на правительственной службе. Дежурьте в воздухе, оттуда, скорее всего, и начнётся атака. На земле мы постараемся сами о себе позаботиться.   
Диана рада, что их отсылают: она хочет поговорить с Марвелом без свидетелей и камер наблюдения.   
Так что стоит им только подняться в небо, как она кладёт напарнику руку на плечо и произносит:   
\- Билли, послушай меня…   
\- Я буду сражаться, не волнуйся, - перебив её, выпаливает он. – То, что я тебе рассказал, на это не повлияет.   
Диана удивлённо моргает.   
\- Нет, погоди, я не об этом…   
На город опускается туман, и лицо Марвела постепенно становится всё хуже различимым. Он, кажется, совсем не слышит Диану.   
\- Я понимаю, что ты тоже беспокоишься за мою лояльность, - упрямо продолжает он, сжав кулаки. – Но я на этой службе уже три года и всегда исполнял её честно!   
\- Билли…   
\- Обстоятельства не изменились, понимаешь? Вся история с Адамом уже была, и она мне не мешала, так что не надо во мне сомневаться сейчас!   
\- Билли!   
Только её окрик наконец заставляет Марвела на неё посмотреть. И то, что Диана схватила его за руки.   
\- Что? – поджимает губы он.   
\- Я хотела сказать, - вздыхает она, – что, возможно, карательная операция действительно была против мирных жителей, как сказал Адам. И, возможно, он не лжёт как минимум ещё в части того, что говорит.   
Марвел растерянно на неё смотрит:   
\- Что ты такое… Почему ты так считаешь? Ты ведь не знаешь Адама…   
\- Зато я знаю тебя, - мотнув головой, отвечает Диана. – Ты хороший и добрый человек, да. Но судишь об окружающих не так наивно, как тебя пытаются убедить. Мне не известна вся правда об Адаме. Но я думаю, что надо её выяснить, не полагаясь только на слова его врагов. Он заслуживает это хотя бы из-за того, что заботился о тебе.   
Марвел резко втягивает в себя воздух – а потом обнимает Диану.   
\- Спасибо, - шепчет он. – Спасибо тебе за эти слова. Ты первая, кто сомневается.   
\- Мы узнаем, как всё обстоит на самом деле, - она прижимает его к себе, гладя по волосам. – Только не давай сбить себя с толку, слышишь?   
\- Какая трогательная сцена, - с сарказмом говорит рядом с ними Чёрный Адам, и глаза его мечут молнии почти не в переносном смысле. – Даже жаль прерывать.   
В следующий момент Диану и Марвела разносит шквальным ветром.   
* * *   
По крайней мере, думает Диана, отлетая назад, это на время расчистило туман. Она уже уверена, что тот был послан Адамом, чтобы скрыть его появление.   
И жалеет, что она не волшебница, а только воин, и не может этому ничего противопоставить.   
Быть может, лассо, вручённое ей в храме, на это и способно, но Диана не знает, как об этом спросить.   
Да и не суть важно это сейчас: Адама уже сложно потерять, они снова сцепились с Марвелом в схватке, в которой кому-то одному из них трудно победить.   
\- Адам! – пытается дозваться Диана, подлетая ближе. – Чёрный Адам! Нам не нужно это сражение!   
Но он не хочет её слышать. Совсем как Билли до него. Всё-таки, несмотря на разницу буквально во всём – в возрасте, в культуре, в характере, - эти двое иногда на диво схожи.   
Возможно, их роднит дар, полученный из одного источника.   
Возможно, и не только он.   
\- Америка к тебе добра! – рычит Адам, не забывая наносить Марвелу удары.   
\- Это моя родная страна! – сквозь зубы напоминает тот, отвечая ему тем же.   
\- И она всё для тебя делает! – Адам бьёт сцепленными в замок руками. – Даже любовь ты здесь нашёл, я смотрю!   
Амазонка закатывает глаза: прекрасно, больше никаких тем для обсуждения во время боя не нашлось, конечно…   
\- Не смей ничего говорить про Диану! – с новой силой вскидывается Марвел. – Это тебя не касается!   
Поскольку это касается самой Дианы, она снова пытается применить тактику с набрасыванием на Адама лассо. Иначе патовая ситуация с равными по мощи противниками продлится вечно.   
Но на сей раз Адам готов к такому ходу. И оказывается, что Диана серьёзно недооценила его ожесточение: когда он бьёт её ногами в солнечное сплетение, из неё мгновенно вышибает дух, а сама она со свистом отлетает вниз, пробивая стену здания агентства.   
\- Диана!! – вмиг забыв о бое, Марвел бросается за ней, тоже очутившись в коридоре, полном теперь осколков стекла и обломков. – Ты! – поворачивается он к Адаму, который последовал за ним. – Что она тебе сделала?!   
Диана, вообще-то, не теряла сознания. Но сейчас, сгорбившись на полу у стены и пряча лицо за волосами, она шестым чувством понимает, что внимание к себе лучше не привлекать.   
Лучше дать этим двоим выговориться. Или хотя бы накричать друг на друга.   
\- Она воин, - скрещивает руки на груди Адам, паря в футе над обломками, усеивающими пол. – Она вправе была этого ожидать.   
\- Она хотела с тобой поговорить! – Марвел наступает на Адама, но не переходит снова в драку. – Что ты за человек такой, что можешь только бить, ни о чём не подумав!   
Лицо у Адама мрачнее тучи, как замечает Диана, осторожно наблюдая за сценой и стараясь себя не выдать.   
\- Тебе здесь промыли мозги, если ты считаешь, что я способен только на это, - из каждого его слова сочится яд. – Или ты удивительно быстро всё позабыл.   
\- Ничего я не забыл! – отчаянно возражает Марвел. – А вот ты – ты забываешь, на меня нападая, что обещал меня защищать?   
\- Тебе давно не нужна моя защита!   
\- Это единственное твоё оправдание? – капитан вздымает руку вверх. – Ну что же, давай продолжим поединок по-другому! ШАЗАМ!   
Сквозь раскрытую ладонь в него бьёт молния, возвращая ему истинный облик. Адам с силой приземляется на пол и делает шаг вперёд. Нет, магия его не коснулась – он просто, похоже, не хочет смотреть настолько сверху вниз.   
\- Превратись обратно и сражайся! – требует он сквозь зубы. – Не оскорбляй меня хотя бы этим балаганом!   
\- А зачем тебе?! - тряхнув головой, Билли смотрит на Адама, и только на него. – Если ты определился, что хочешь меня убить: ну так давай, убивай же! Так будет проще, чего ты ждёшь!   
Услышав это, Диана почти готова бросить своё притворство и сказать Марвелу, что он перегнул палку… но не успевает.   
Адам буквально взрывается гневом.   
\- Убить тебя? Тебя?! – грохочет яростный голос, заставляя остатки стёкол звенеть в рамах. – Так вот до каких мыслей ты дошёл здесь! Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я когда-нибудь увижу в тебе врага?! Ты забыл, как мы встретились?! Моей истории не верил никто, и меньше всего я мог ожидать этого от ребёнка, чью семью убил другой человек в моём теле! Но ты поверил, Билли! Ты хоть в состоянии понять, что дороже тебя у меня никого поэтому не было?! Почему ты стал считать, что я могу причинить тебе вред?! Почему ты ушёл – тогда, когда я понял, что ты из ребёнка вырос в юношу? Юношу, который вызывает совсем другие чувства, чем вызывал ребёнок? И решил превратить всё это в ненависть?!   
Этот поразительный монолог останавливает только то, что Адам наконец видит выражение лица Билли. Который смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, уронив челюсть и не в силах вымолвить ни слова.   
Лицо Адама искажается чем-то, очень похожим на ужас.   
А Диана глядит под ноги Адаму и наконец замечает, куда упало её лассо, которое она выронила, когда отлетала к стене.   
Адам стоит сейчас прямо на нём.

…Или уже не стоит.   
Потому что только что вылетел прочь из здания.   
Билли провожает его всё тем же изумлённым взглядом, но потом спохватывается – и спешит к Диане.   
\- Я в порядке, - говорит она, поднимая голову. – Просто… немного не ожидала удара такой силы.   
\- Слава Богу! - он почти падает рядом с ней, и Диана обнимает его за плечи, понимая, что у него шок. – Диана… - после паузы говорит Билли. – Ты слышала?..   
\- Да, - кивает она.   
\- Что… почему он?.. Адам… не признаётся в том, что чувствует…   
\- Моё лассо, - объясняет Диана. – Оно валяется среди обломков, и он наступил на него, не заметив.   
Билли переводит взгляд туда и действительно видит золотистую верёвку.   
\- Святый Боже, - потрясённо выговаривает он. – То есть… сейчас это была правда, и ничего, кроме правды?..   
\- Вся правда, какая есть, - соглашается Диана. – Он не мог солгать даже нечаянно.   
\- Но… - и тут наконец Билли заливается густым румянцем. – Ты слышала, что он сказал в конце? Про другие чувства? Что, ты думаешь, он имел в виду?..   
\- Я думаю, что Адам – человек с огромной выдержкой, - Диана старается говорить очень и очень спокойно. Судя по надрыву в голосе Билли, иначе – просто нельзя. – Поскольку даже при прикосновении к лассо истины сумел сказать не так прямо, как должен был. Но… да, я думаю, что он имел в виду романтические чувства. К тебе, Билли.   
\- Мне было тринадцать лет, когда я улетел из Каира! – Билли хватается за голову.   
\- Адам из древней культуры, - напоминает Диана. – И сейчас в этом можно не сомневаться: ты слышал, что он сказал, стоя на лассо? Что твою семью убил "другой человек в его теле". Он Чёрный Адам, Билли, и он привык жить по законам очень старого общества. Когда в его обществе наступал брачный возраст?   
Билли закрывает глаза, и из него словно уходят все силы.   
\- Рано, - признаёт он. – Я помню, он рассказывал про свою сестру… То есть жену, она не была его сестрой, просто это у них так принято было называть. Ей было двенадцать, когда они поженились. Как давно он мне это рассказывал, я почти забыл, как смеялся тогда над этим возрастом… Ему самому было четырнадцать, и я так и не смог это представить. Святый Боже, – он утыкается ей в плечо. – Диана, что мне делать?   
\- А что ты хочешь делать, Билли? – осторожно спрашивает она.   
\- Я не знаю, - приглушённо вздыхает он. – Я запутался давно и прочно, а сейчас вообще больше не понимаю, что сам думаю. Я слышал о нём и от него столько противоречивого, что теперь правда не знаю.   
Диана почти чувствует гнев – она видела, почему Билли запутался, как старался запутать его человек, которому он доверял и на которого полагался.   
Но сейчас бесполезно находить виноватых. Речь не о них.   
\- Возможно, в этом я могу помочь, Билли, - ровным тоном говорит амазонка. – Если ты готов к правде – ко всей правде, - то я могу помочь.   
И они оба смотрят на чуть сияющее мягким золотистым светом лассо.   
* * *   
Конечно, прямо сейчас его использовать бы не получилось - прямо сейчас к ним уже спешат люди, возглавляемые полковником Тревором, и Билли благоразумно превращается обратно.   
Ущерб - минимален, и возвращения Адама так и не состоится, хотя следующие несколько часов его ещё опасаются и ждут.   
Но после становится понятно, что в ближайшее время ничего не произойдёт: из Африки докладывают, что Адама видели над Египтом. Так что полковник вызывает Марвела и Диану, благодарит за хорошо проделанную работу и напоследок замечает:   
\- В этот раз нам повезло, обычно разрушений бывает больше. Президент Лютор считает, что это - результат эффективности вас двоих как команды, и я не могу его в этом не поддержать. Диана, с тобой он хочет поговорить лично: кэпа он уже видел не раз, а тебя пока официально не приветствовал. Будь готова сегодня вечером.   
Амазонка наклоняет голову в знак согласия.   
* * *   
Овальный кабинет, в который её настороженно провожают, не имеет ничего общего с тронным залом королевского дворца на Темискире. В Америке, с точки зрения Дианы, стремятся похвастаться двумя вещами: техническим прогрессом и традициями, и поэтому кабинет главного человека страны оснащён самыми современными компьютерами и увешан трофеями былых лет и портретами президентов. Первое в трёхтысячелетней культуре амазонок не слишком ценится, а второе способно лишь вызвать улыбку. Диана и не думает относиться свысока к этой молодой сильной нации, но ей кажется, что те немного не так расставляют приоритеты. Ей хотелось бы научить другому, но она здесь не в этой роли.   
\- Диана, - Лютор показательно встаёт из-за стола при её появлении и подходит ближе, чтобы помочь ей сесть в кресло. - Рад, что ты смогла найти для меня время, - с улыбкой шутит он.   
Глаза у него сужены и смотрят так же оценивающе, как тогда, на благотворительном балу.   
Диана не отводит взгляда.   
\- Насколько я поняла, вы хотели меня видеть, господин президент.   
\- Зачем же так официально? - разводит руками он. - Можешь звать меня Лексом. И я всего-то хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, как доблестно ты защищаешь Америку.   
\- Я выполняю договор, заключённый между нашими странами, - спокойно отвечает она. Лютор смотрит на неё выжидающе, и она заканчивает так, как он хочет: - ...Лекс.   
\- Да, и делаешь это с рвением, достойным похвалы, - хмыкает он. - Как тебе Америка?   
\- Очень необычна по сравнению с Темискирой.   
\- В плохом или хорошем смысле?   
\- Просто - необычна, - пожимает плечами Диана.   
\- Наверное, мужчины сильно докучают вниманием? Сложно пройти мимо такой красивой женщины.   
\- Нет, не особенно, - Диана чуть склоняет набок голову. Она понимает, что под прикрытием всех этих пустых вопросов за ней внимательно наблюдают.   
\- Значит, боятся подойти, - смеётся Лютор. - Должно быть, из-за того, что ты не забываешь о том, что ты - принцесса. Надеюсь, тебе не слишком в тягость мириться с твоим положением в Америке? Или скучаешь по королевским привилегиям?   
Диана продолжает смотреть ему в глаза.   
\- Привилегий у правящей семьи Темискиры не так уж много, - говорит она. - Больше -обязанностей. И прохождение воинской службы для женщин обязательно.   
\- Вы подменили систему полов на свою, - доброжелательно улыбается Лютор.   
\- Не думаю, что это правильная оценка, - серьёзно возражает Диана. - Женщины в нашем обществе не пытаются строить его на тех же принципах, что ваши мужчины. Наше подчинение - из уважения, основанного на любви.   
Он опирается на руки, переплетя пальцы:   
\- А наше, выходит, основано на ненависти?   
\- На силе, - качает головой она.   
\- И это, конечно, делает нас хуже? - усмехается Лютор.   
\- Нет, почему? - удивлённо смотрит на него Диана.   
\- Ладно, не хуже, но моложе и глупее, - соглашается он. И быстро добавляет: - Но я не это собирался обсудить. Мне кажется, тебя заждалась награда за твою - не спорь - безупречную службу. Что бы ты хотела получить?   
Амазонка думает недолго:   
\- Могу я попросить отпуск на несколько дней, чтобы слетать на Темискиру?   
\- Соскучилась по дому? - благожелательно смотрит на неё Лютор. - Никаких проблем - слетай, конечно. С тем условием, разумеется, что мы всегда сможем вызвать тебя, если что-то случится.   
\- Разумеется, - кивает она.   
\- Хорошо, тогда, начиная с послезавтра, у тебя пятидневный отпуск, - он откидывается на спинку кресла. - Думаю, теперь, когда ты можешь пользоваться своими способностями, этого времени тебе хватит на дорогу туда-обратно и отдых на месте?   
\- Да, вполне, - Диана встаёт. - Благодарю вас, Лекс. Я могу идти?   
\- Не смею задерживать, - делает он широкий жест. - Один вопрос только - ну как, ты привыкла уже к своим способностям? Обычно мета-ген даёт о себе знать раньше, чем у тебя. В подростковом возрасте, а не после двадцати.   
\- На Темискире считается, что это - дар богов, и только им ведомо, когда его давать, - говорит Диана. - Я получила свой не в подростковом возрасте.   
Это правда, но не правдивость. Но ещё это - чужой секрет.   
Лютор поднимает руки ладонями к гостье:   
\- Я и не думал сомневаться! В конце концов, такое утаивание являлось бы прямым нарушением договора, а это было бы так не свойственно высокоморальному обществу Темискиры, ведь правда? Ну что же, отпускаю тебя, в конце концов, день у тебя выдался хлопотный. За завтра, думаю, все детали ты с начальством утрясёшь?   
\- Да, - Диана берётся за ручку двери. - До свидания, Лекс.   
* * *   
Стоит ей выйти, как в стене кабинета открывается потайная панель, за которой, оказывается, стоит Стив Тревор.   
\- Ну как? - спрашивает он.   
Лекс Лютор, уже читающий, хмуря брови, что-то с планшета, коротко бросает:   
\- Её надо убрать. Как вернётся, сразу и займитесь.   
Тревор вздрагивает от неожиданности:   
\- Так категорично?.. Мне она показалась хорошим человеком.   
Лютор обжигает его взглядом:   
\- С каких пор мои приказы обсуждаются? Она нам неудобна. Слишком много думает и явно не прогнётся. Если у неё ещё не налажен контакт с группой, куда входит Уэйн, то скоро будет.   
\- Жаль, она редкий в наши дни правдивый человек, - искренне вздыхает полковник, не пытаясь, впрочем, больше возражать.   
\- Лгать, может, и не лжёт, зато скрывает много, - Лютор снова что-то читает. – Похожа на мать в этом. Вопрос Темискиры, судя по всему, надо будет решить в ближайшее время.   
\- Вас понял, - наклоняет голову Тревор. – Что именно сделать с Дианой?.. Как обычно?   
\- Как обычно.   
* * *   
Выходя из Белого дома, Диана чувствует себя так, словно её только что вываляли в грязи. Странно, в чём-то маска Лекса Лютора была сейчас сходна с маской Брюса Уэйна, но ни разу от общения с последним Диане не становилось почти физически плохо.   
Должно быть, дело ещё и в том, что за лицо скрывается за маской.   
\- Диана? - окликают амазонку, и, обернувшись, она видит Лоис Лэйн. Против обыкновения, ту не сопровождает оператор. - Удостоилась высочайшей аудиенции? - спрашивает она, быстро оглядев Диану своим вечно цепким взглядом.   
\- Да, - Диана обнимает себя в нехарактерном для неё защитном жесте. - А ты зачем здесь, Лоис?   
\- Согласовать некоторые детали относительно эфира по ситуации в Северной Африке, - Лоис поправляет пиджак. - На Главном вещательном канале всё должно быть идеально, как понимаешь.   
Они виделись до этого несколько раз, когда Лоис брала у Дианы интервью: по поводу убийцы предыдущей Вандер Вумэн, по поводу новой роли. И Лоис показалась амазонке жёсткой, но не беспринципной. Поэтому сейчас та задаёт ей вопрос, который задавать скорее опасно:   
\- Как ты можешь работать на такого человека?   
Широко раскрыв глаза и только тем выдав своё изумление, Лоис Лэйн озирается вокруг, берёт Диану под локоть и ведёт за собой, негромко, ровным тоном отчитывая:   
\- Ты выбрала совсем не ту обстановку, в которой следует заводить такие речи, дорогая. К счастью, я в курсе, где именно здесь микрофоны и видеокамеры. Давай-ка прогуляемся, посмотрим на Монумент? В виде исключения, разговор будет не под запись.   
Диана приподнимает брови:   
\- А как же согласование деталей?   
\- Я приехала раньше назначенного часа, могу себе позволить, - пожимает плечами Лоис. - Так что тут у тебя за упаднические настроения?   
Амазонка смотрит на неё внимательно - и сверху вниз, журналистка значительно её ниже. Что не мешает ей быть по-своему внушительной.   
\- Даже мне, гостье в вашей стране, уже становится ясно, что с властью здесь что-то не так, - тихо произносит Диана. - Я не верю, что ты этого не понимаешь. Так как ты можешь служить её голосом?   
Лоис убирает за ухо тёмную прядку и, чтобы выиграть время, легко замечает:   
\- Ну, положим, насчёт голоса власти ты преувеличиваешь. Ну и что, что я практически живу на Главном вещательном? Так получилось!   
\- Так было всегда?   
Она вздрагивает от неожиданного вопроса и пытливо заглядывает в глаза собеседнице.   
\- Не всегда, - неохотно признаёт Лоис. - Семь лет назад, - и снова Диана отмечает дату, - семь лет назад я даже не работала на телевидении. Я писала статьи для "Дэйли Плэнет", разоблачала самые разнообразные махинации, в том числе нашего нынешнего президента, провозглашала рассвет эпохи супергероев... и ещё у меня был жених. Который, - и Лоис закусывает губу, - вот тогда, семь лет назад, и погиб.   
Диана вспоминает подсмотренную на благотворительном балу сцену между журналисткой и Брюсом.   
\- Этот жених, - уточняет амазонка осторожно, складывая кусочки мозаики, - не был, случайно, знаком с Брюсом Уэйном?..   
Лоис резко вскидывает голову:   
\- Ты общаешься с Брюсом? С каких пор?   
\- Мы познакомились на балу в Сити-Холле.   
\- А… - Лоис невидяще смотрит на Пруд Размышлений, вдоль которого они гуляют. – Мы с Брюсом не в лучших отношениях сейчас. Но да, когда был жив Кларк… Кларк с Брюсом были друзьями, хотя, честно говоря, они различались как день и ночь, – кусочки мозаики, как понимает Диана, легли правильно. – Брюс ринулся искать доказательства, чтобы обвинить его убийц… но всё оказалось не так просто. И, когда Лекс через полтора года стал президентом и вскоре после инаугурации предложил мне должность на Главном вещательном, я согласилась. После этого мнение Брюса обо мне сильно упало, - последнюю фразу она произносит с сарказмом.   
\- Брюс тебя недооценил, - склоняет Диана голову перед силой этой женщины. – Прости, я недооценила тебя сперва тоже. Тебе удалось что-то найти?   
\- Кое-что, кое-что, - туманно отвечает Лоис. – То, что я – генеральская дочка, сослужило свою службу, но некоторые секреты прячут слишком хорошо… И как, интересно, призвать к ответу тех, кто и есть власть в твоей стране?   
\- Всегда есть способы, - амазонка сжимает её руку. – Мы ещё поговорим с тобой об этом, обещаю.   
* * *   
К вечеру следующего дня Диана заканчивает все дела в Метрополисе и готова отправляться. Вещей у неё немного: она решила лететь налегке и в том костюме, в котором её знают в Америке. В каком-то смысле он может стать и символом, и намёком в разговоре с матерью…   
\- Ты улетаешь? - на пороге комнаты, прислонившись к косяку, стоит капитан Марвел.   
\- Да, после полуночи, - кивает она, приветливо ему улыбаясь. – К рассвету должна оказаться на Темискире.   
\- И вернёшься только через несколько дней… - раздумчиво тянет он.   
\- Именно так.   
\- Твоё лассо – это ведь не детектор лжи, да? – внезапно спрашивает он. – Оно заставляет говорить не то, что считаешь правдой, а саму правду? Ты ведь сказала, что, касаясь его, нельзя солгать даже нечаянно.   
\- Да, – Диана кладёт руку на золотистую верёвку. – Ты правильно меня понял. Благодаря ему можно увидеть и сказать всю правду, какую ты на самом деле знаешь, даже если ты сам её от себя скрывал.   
\- А на тебя оно не действует? – Марвел не сводит глаз с лассо.   
\- Почему? – удивляется Диана. – Оно действует на всех. И я использую его, чтобы остаться честной с самой собой.   
Он удивлённо хмыкает:   
\- Ты же всегда честна.   
\- Спасибо, - снова улыбается она. – Хотя это и не так. Обман очень легко вкрадывается в наши мысли и слова, Билли, потому что он приятнее правды: он говорит нам о том, что мы хотим видеть, в то время как правда не щадит наши чувства.   
\- И тем не менее, лучше жить по правде, - Марвел нервно хрустит пальцами. – Диана… у тебя есть время выполнить своё обещание перед отлётом? Я устал уже метаться в своей голове.   
\- Мы и будем в твоей голове, – амазонка подходит ближе и кладёт ладонь на его плечо. – Только в этот раз ты будешь видеть всё так, как оно есть.   
\- Ты составишь мне компанию? – слабо усмехается он.   
Почти не поколебавшись, она отвечает:   
\- Составлю. Откровенность за откровенность – ты узнаешь некоторые вещи, которые раньше обо мне не знал. Проходи и закрывай дверь.   
Он слушается, а она снимает с пояса лассо, крепко сжимая его в руке.   
\- Что от меня требуется? – спрашивает Марвел.   
\- Ничего особенного, - отвечает Диана. – Просто возьмись за него тоже и закрой глаза.   
И он, глубоко вдохнув, берётся за верёвку.   
И мир погружается во тьму.

* * *   
\- Этого раньше не было, - Билли Бэтсон – а он снова Билли Бэтсон – оглядывается с любопытством, но без испуга.   
\- Я поняла, что так легче сосредоточиться, не отвлекаясь ни на что вокруг, - объясняет Диана. – И так мы сможем видеть воспоминания друг друга. С чего ты хочешь начать?   
\- С волшебника, - не задумываясь, говорит Билли. И за его спиной возникает картина: пещера, освещённая факелами, длиннобородый старик в белой одежде, сидящий на каменном троне, и сам Билли, только девятилетний, стоящий перед ним.   
\- Произнеси моё имя – Шазам, Билли Бэтсон, - говорит старик. – Это имя – заклинание, и оно даст тебе мудрость Соломона, мощь Геркулеса, выносливость Атласа, силу Зевса, храбрость Ахилла и скорость Меркурия. Я ждал тебя так долго и теперь наконец могу уйти… - он прикрывает глаза и вздыхает; камень обрушивается на него действительно "как по заказу". Но перед тем, как это происходит, звучат ещё слова: - Научись управлять этим даром, и ты станешь моим наследником.   
\- Погоди, что? – Билли из настоящего изумлённо оборачивается и смотрит на своё воспоминание. – Он сказал про наследника? Я забыл об этом… Правда сказал?   
\- Ты знаешь, что да, - кивает Диана.   
Билли со свистом втягивает в себя воздух.   
\- Я слышу сейчас Соломона, хотя его голос и звучит словно издалека. И он говорит: наследник волшебника – не воин. Наследник волшебника – волшебник. Шазам… - он замирает, ожидая, окажет ли имя какой-то эффект, но ничего не происходит. – Шазам дал мне не только силу, но и ответственность, а я – просто забыл, – он качает головой. – Святый Боже… я с первого же воспоминания узнаю такое.   
\- Тебе было девять лет, и ты был потрясён смертью, случившейся на твоих глазах, - резонно замечает Диана. – Тебя сложно винить.   
\- Да, но я на семь лет бросил то, чем должен был заниматься, - Билли хмурится. – Жилище Шазама было ещё и местом заточения для многого… Да, похоже, мне надо найти его и воззвать к своему праву. Такие вещи нельзя оставлять без присмотра, – лассо не позволяет и лишнего самобичевания, поэтому он после паузы добавляет: - Нет, сразу я всё равно не смог бы, Шазам сказал – когда научишься управлять… А научился я позже, с Адамом.   
Это имя вызывает целый калейдоскоп воспоминаний за спиной Билли, и тот краснеет. Но не пытается убрать что-то из возникающих картин: нечёткой фотографии с газетной вырезки; мужчины в плаще и шляпе, стоящего на коленях; короля пустыни, что, кажется, впитывает её воздух, паря над песком; наставника, показывающего, как обращаться с даром молнии; почти… товарища, делящегося рассказами о прошлом.   
\- Он такой, каким я его помню, - с облегчением говорит Билли. – Я не вижу, чтобы он смотрел на меня как… ну, ты понимаешь, - он снова краснеет. – Я бы не хотел узнать, что у него была тогда корысть, даже такая, - тихо добавляет он.   
\- Я тоже не вижу вожделения, - спокойно соглашается Диана. – Только заботу о тебе.   
\- Потом я ушёл в Каир, - Билли оглядывается через плечо, и пустыня сменяется зданиями. – А мне нравилось там жить, больше, чем где-нибудь ещё, - неожиданно широко улыбается он.   
\- Ты всё время был Марвелом? – удивляется она, видя воспоминания.   
\- Практически, - кивает он. – Ребёнком и в родном городе тяжело, а уж в чужом… А так я нанимался на подработки, и ничего, жил. Страшно туристический город, конечно, но в нём было хорошо. Да и самозваные гиды соображали, что меня трогать бесполезно, когда замечали у меня в пакете лук и прочие продукты – понятно, что я с этим не в гостиницу иду, хоть и американец. Адам зря беспокоился, что я не приспособлюсь.   
И снова все остальные картины перекрывает лицо Адама.   
\- Он важный для тебя человек, - говорит Диана.   
\- По многим причинам, - вздыхает Билли. – И именно поэтому я в них хочу разобраться, – он глядит в глаза Адаму из своих воспоминаний и вновь качает головой: - Нет, тут тоже ничего не изменилось. К счастью. Я помню, что для него года должны считаться по-другому, но мне всё равно было бы некомфортно, Диана, если бы оказалось, что он смотрел на меня  _так_ , когда я был ещё совсем ребёнком по моему счёту.   
\- Я понимаю, - мягко отвечает она. – Тебе не за что оправдываться.   
Билли коротко улыбается и отворачивается от картин прошлого.   
\- Потом там будут ссоры, - поясняет он. – Может, ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь до них? Откуда ты достала фотографию моего отца, например?   
Диана не пытается закрыться. И за её спиной встаёт Брюс, протягивающий распечатки её двойнику. И Диана вспоминает разговоры в пентхаусе здания "Уэйнкорп" – всё, что касается Билли, от начала и до конца. В эти моменты не попадает то, кто такой Брюс на самом деле, но и остального вполне достаточно.   
Билли изумлён не меньше, чем когда услышал последние слова волшебника.   
\- Ты… - и он долго не находит, что сказать. – Ты, которая всегда такая правдивая, ты – заговорщица?   
\- Ещё не полностью, но стану ей, - кивает Диана. – Я разговаривала с Лексом Лютором, и он лжёт в каждом слове. Я не видела пока всех доказательств, но сторона Брюса вызывает у меня гораздо больше доверия.   
\- Ты не взяла с меня слова хранить это в тайне, - с подозрением замечает Билли.   
\- Если честно, я надеюсь, что ты ко мне присоединишься, - улыбается амазонка. – И убедишь сделать то же Адама. Потому что ещё Лекс Лютор – очень сильный человек, и с ним не получится бороться порознь.   
Билли мотает головой.   
\- Я не собирался бороться с властью, - ошарашенно говорит он. – Да и к тому же… Стив – один из ближайших соратников президента, ты собираешься идти и против него? Но он тоже заботился обо мне.   
\- А… - Диана ловит его взгляд и не отпускает. – Ты не хочешь посмотреть ещё раз на всё, что помнишь о Стиве? Только теперь – не обманываясь?  
Билли смотрит на неё с недоверием, но не начинает спорить. Просто произносит имя Тревора.   
Диана видит, как тот нашёл его в первый раз. Как в первый раз предложил работу в агентстве.   
\- Он не лжёт сейчас, - с вызовом говорит Билли. – Да, тон у него немного покровительственный, но он знает, что мне тринадцать. И всё равно считает, что я буду полезен.   
\- Так и есть, - соглашается Диана. – А ты хочешь быть нужным. Что дальше?   
Она примерно догадывается, но даже ей неприятно смотреть на то, как расчётливо говорит Тревор, когда доказывает Билли, что Адам сумасшедший.   
И Билли нынешний, на три года старше, это тоже видит.   
\- Он… играет, – он протягивает руку к своему воспоминанию и опускает её. – Моими страхами и сомнениями. – Крепко зажмурившись, он признаётся: - Я всегда боялся, что всё это окажется только сказкой, и станет так страшно, если Адам, мой Адам, будет всего лишь Тео Адамом. Я загнал эту мысль глубже некуда, но она всегда, всё время меня грызла. И Стив на этом сыграл. Почему я не замечал этого раньше?   
\- Потому что ты только недавно получил доказательство того, что это не сказка, - негромко отвечает Диана. – И ещё потому, что ты взрослеешь, Билли.   
\- А Стив не хочет, чтобы я взрослел, - Билли смотрит дальше, и в его чертах появляется жёсткость. – Он разговаривает со мной как с ребёнком. До сих пор. А я не понимаю, что это неправильно.   
\- Уже понимаешь, - ровно возражает Диана. Она знает, что разочарование – болезненно, но она предупреждала Билли, что правда не обязана щадить чувства.   
\- Я ищу в Стиве замену отцу, - с горечью сознаёт тот. – Потому что никогда не искал её в Адаме. И вот на что мне мудрость Соломона, если я сам в себе такое пропустил?   
Диана не отвечает ему.   
\- Адам, - снова говорит Билли. – Я хочу увидеть тот момент, когда оскорбил его, придя к нему с теми дурацкими заключениями психиатров.   
Диана с сожалением глядит на некрасивую гневную вспышку, которой встречает Адам вопрос Билли. Тот, уже в настоящем, запускает руку в волосы и тихо произносит:   
\- Я никогда не понимал, как важно для него было моё доверие, пока он не сказал об этом из-за твоего лассо. Потому что – ну кого, в конце концов, волнует мнение ребёнка, правда? …Неправда. Когда он считал меня ребёнком, оно всё равно его интересовало. А… - картина его воспоминаний замирает, когда Адам велит ему убираться прочь. – Вот оно… я так и думал, что найду это здесь. Здесь наши отношения изменились – больше, чем мне казалось. Он перестал видеть ребёнка, который ему верил, – Билли смотрит на Адама из-под руки, и лицо у него почти такое же взрослое, как у капитана Марвела, и совсем не такое добродушное. – Он перестал видеть ребёнка.   
\- Как ты, Билли? – с осторожностью спрашивает Диана. Слишком много правды может ошеломить, это она тоже знает…   
Повернувшись к ней, Билли говорит:   
\- Мне всё-таки было тринадцать, Диана. И… в Америке так себе относятся к гомосексуализму, если что. На словах вроде как нормально, но вообще, обычно учат, что это – плохо.   
\- Тебя это отталкивает? – негромко уточняет она.   
\- Должно бы, - кивает он. – Адам тоже это понимал. Поэтому и не пытался мне ничего сказать. То есть, конечно, это я только предполагаю, но, как мне кажется, я достаточно его знаю, чтобы предположение было верным.   
\- Должно или отталкивает?   
\- Я это сейчас пойму, - Билли низко опускает голову, но потом снова смотрит на Диану: - Только – могу я попросить тебя уйти? Это… очень личное.  
\- Конечно, – и в реальности вне лассо Диана разжимает руки. Она наблюдает, как Марвел перед ней, всё ещё зажмурившись и не отпустив верёвку, ищет правду в себе, озабоченно хмуря брови.   
Амазонке почти жаль, что она спровоцировала изменение в нём; но это изменение было неизбежно.   
Марвел открывает глаза и выдыхает.   
\- Спасибо, - говорит он, протягивая ей лассо, и в этот момент он абсолютно честен. – Я не могу ответить тебе насчёт заговора прямо сейчас, мне надо подумать. Но я отвечу, когда ты вернёшься. Удачного путешествия, Диана.   
И он уходит, всё-таки не поделившись, что понял насчёт своих отношений с Адамом.   
Впрочем, Диане кажется, что она и так это знает.   
Сказал же он ненароком, когда говорил о другом: "Адам, мой Адам".   
* * *   
Когда Диана прибывает на Темискиру, до рассвета остаётся ещё больше полутора часов. Тени прибрежных деревьев густы, но, спустившись на песок, она сразу чувствует, что не одна здесь.   
\- Покажись мне, - негромко, но требовательно произносит она. - Так говорю по праву принцессы Темискиры.   
Ничего видимого не происходит, она даже почти не улавливает движения - но в какой-то момент в одной из теней становятся различимы очертания фигуры. Тёмный плащ стелется, словно крылья, и, хотя Диана знает, чьё лицо должно быть под маской с остроконечными ушами, даже она на секунду поддаётся демонической иллюзии.   
\- Брюс?.. - выдыхает амазонка.   
\- Это я, - даже говорит он сейчас по-другому, незнакомым скрежещущим голосом.   
Этот образ более настоящий, чем тот, который Брюс показывает публике Метрополиса.   
И всё же это только одна сторона медали.   
\- Не ожидала встретить тебя здесь, - улыбается амазонка, подходя ближе. - И в таком виде.   
\- Мы переходим к активным действиям, - глухо отвечает он. - Мне тоже нужно теперь быть в первых рядах, так что время Бэтмена вернулось.   
\- И ты счёл первоочередной задачей проследить за мной? - изгибает бровь Диана.   
На неё смотрят молочно-белые линзы, вставленные в прорези глазниц капюшона.   
\- Не за тобой, - возражает Брюс. - За тем, как ты примешь решение.   
\- Я его уже приняла, - пожимает она плечами. - Но тебе будет небесполезно узнать Темискиру, поэтому я рада, что ты пришёл.   
Он оставляет без ответа её фразу, спрашивая вместо этого:   
\- Ты выяснила что-нибудь про Адама?   
\- Да, - кивает Диана. - Судя по всему, он тот, за кого себя выдаёт: Чёрный Адам. Я надеюсь, Билли удастся с ним вскоре поговорить - теперь, когда он знает, что раздор между ними сеяли нарочно.   
\- Они всё же были знакомы раньше? - уточняет Брюс, и по голосу понятно, что это для него не новость. - Значит, информация о том, что в Каире видели кого-то, похожего на СиСи Бэтсона, была верной.   
\- После смерти родителей Билли некоторое время жил вместе с Адамом, - не вдаётся в подробности Диана.   
\- Отцовско-сыновние отношения? - переспрашивает Брюс.   
\- Нет, не они, - качает она головой. Но, прежде чем разговор идёт дальше, из тёмной громады джунглей раздаётся напряжённый вопрос:   
\- Кто тут?   
Брюс мгновенно растворяется в тени, словно его и не было.   
Диана поворачивается на звук.   
\- Артемида, это я, - зовёт она, улыбаясь. - Или ты забыла, как выглядит твоя принцесса?   
Из темноты выступает рыжеволосая женщина в белом хитоне и с луком в руках.   
\- Ваше Высочество! - изумлённо бормочет она. - Мы не ждали Вас так скоро.   
\- Я вернулась только на два-три дня, - объясняет Диана. - Как моя мать?   
\- Королева Ипполита в добром здравии, - Артемида настороженно озирается, чувствуя чужое присутствие. - Ваше Высочество, с кем Вы разговаривали?   
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, - спокойно отвечает Диана. - Но это не враг.   
Рыжеволосая амазонка хмурит брови.   
\- Я доложу королеве, - предупреждает она.   
\- Да, разумеется, - соглашается её принцесса. – Проводишь меня к ней?   
\- А Вы не хотите полететь?   
\- Нет. Ещё успею - а пока я хочу пройти по родной земле.   
* * *   
Темискира - красивый край. По легенде, он дарован племени амазонок богами Олимпа в награду за верную службу. И в залог службы дальнейшей: якобы воительницам поручено стеречь титана Котта, заключённого в пещере под главным островом. Когда о Темискире узнал остальной мир, что произошло уже в середине двадцатого века, то, конечно, одним из первых вопросов стал вопрос о том, не слишком ли далеко от Эллады боги поселили амазонок. Впрочем, прагматики были склонны согласиться, что, раз до Америки доплывали викинги, то почему бы того же не сделать древним грекам. Да и к тому же до самого материка они изрядно не добрались.   
Темискира - это джунгли и воздушные строения на холмах, Темискира - это аграрная культура и умеренное количество хищников, Темискира - это матриархат и спокойное мнение, что технический прогресс слегка переоценивают.   
Хотя они и присоединились к американской коалиции, этот народ продолжает жить наособняк.   
Своя доля того, что они называют даром богов, а остальной мир - мета-генами, тут тоже присутствует, хотя совсем сильно проявляется редко, в основном в королевской семье.   
Ипполита правит этим краем последние тридцать лет. У неё никогда не было супруги или супруга, но есть дочь, зачатая в ежегодную Ночь Встреч. Уже лет десять королева не поощряет появлений, даже кратких, мужчин на главном острове, но пока и не начала за это наказывать.   
Она не рада была отдать свою наследницу на службу в чужую страну, но выбора ей условия договора не оставляли.   
Ипполита счастлива видеть дочь снова.   
\- Диана! - несмотря на то, что ещё только светает, королева уже одета и в тронном зале, и рядом с ней прислужницы и советницы. В её голосе - радость, но она не спешит нарушать протокол.   
Диана встаёт на одно колено и с улыбкой склоняет голову.   
\- Приветствую мою мать и королеву.   
Они очень похожи. Чёрные волосы, у Ипполиты вьющиеся чуть более тугими локонами; высокий рост и широкая стать; гладкая оливковая кожа и синие глаза. Диана немного ярче матери, черты её лица чуть крупнее, но они почти могли бы сойти за близнецов, даже при разнице в возрасте в семнадцать лет.   
\- Что-то случилось? – с беспокойством спрашивает Ипполита. – Почему ты здесь?   
\- Я прибыла поговорить с тобой, - смотрит ей в глаза Диана. – Но этот разговор не срочен. Важнее всего сейчас, что я тебя вижу.   
Королева на мгновение прикрывает глаза и едва заметно кивает, соглашаясь.   
\- Справедливый упрёк, дочь моя, - улыбается она, и они обе знают, что упрёка на самом деле не было. – Наше воссоединение должно было идти первым, а я заговорила о делах. – Она встаёт на ноги и командует: - Сегодня состоится пир в честь наследной принцессы Темискиры! Мы отпразднуем её возвращение охотой и состязаниями, а вечером насладимся песнями и плясками! Объявите всем повеление королевы!   
Кто-то из женщин у трона немедленно исчезает выполнять приказанное.   
\- Умойся с дороги, - предлагает Ипполита Диане. – За это время приготовят твою комнату и перемену одежды. Сегодня – только отдых. Говорить мы будем завтра.   
\- Да, моя королева, - тепло отвечает Диана.   
* * *   
Королевская семья на Темискире не особенно далека от своих подданных, и в открытой купальне, куда отправляется Диана, быстро собирается группа её сверстниц, горящих желанием услышать о жизни в чужой стране. Приходит даже Артемида, хотя она и дарит сперва своей принцессе многозначительный взгляд, намекающий, что предрассветный разговор не забыт.   
Диана рассказывает слушательницам о блестящем городе из стекла и металла, о технике повсюду, о сковывающей движения одежде и быстром темпе жизни. Женщины из её историй вызывают недоверие у амазонок – они смеются и не понимают, зачем определять себя через мужчину.   
Диана рассказывает о тех, с кем работает. Тревор у её подруг вызывает только вежливый интерес, хотя они расспрашивают о том, чем занимается Этта, его жена. А вот Марвела в следующий раз просят взять с собой – из-за историй Дианы (в которых многое опускается, потому что это опять не её секреты) кто-то хочет посмотреть на мужчину, равного по силе их принцессе, кто-то - посоревноваться с ним, а кто-то и предлагает оставить его до Ночи Встреч.   
Диана не рассказывает о Лексе Люторе. Когда её спрашивают о правителе Америки, она ограничивается словами о том, что он могущественный человек. Ей не хочется портить этот день тенями, которые он отбрасывает.   
После омовения Ио, кузнец, помогает Диане одеться в хитон, и амазонки сопровождают свою принцессу в её комнату.   
\- Странные доспехи, – Ио несёт костюм Вандер Вумэн, с нескрываемым интересом изучая ткань с кевларовыми нитями. – Диана, позволено ли мне будет?..   
\- Да, конечно, забирай, - смеётся Диана. – Только не забудь вернуть мне их перед тем, как я улечу в Америку.   
Ио хмурится: она тоже не хочет, чтобы Диана покидала Темискиру.   
Вооружившись копьями и луками со стрелами, амазонки отправляются на охоту. Нет, технический прогресс не настолько их обошёл: они умеют обращаться с огнестрельным оружием, но считают его применение немного… дурным тоном. Уважение к добыче, которую они готовятся убить, всё так же сильно в них, как и тысячелетия назад – в их предках, так что копья и луки – вся помощь, к которой они прибегают, чтобы узнать, чья очередь сегодня умереть.   
На Темискире никогда не охотятся для забавы. Сегодня они должны добыть еду для пира, и всё.   
На протяжении всего этого времени Диана помнит о Брюсе и задаётся вопросом, чем он занят. Впрочем, когда они с сёстрами возвращаются во дворец, отдать поварам оленей, часть ответа она получает: кто-то из работающих в библиотеке жалуется подруге, что сегодня там словно дух или бог поселился, документы то пропадают из-под руки, то находятся в самом неожиданном месте.   
Диана улыбается, думая, что наверняка Брюс уже и до компьютерной базы добрался. Но самые важные вещи вряд ли хранятся там. Их предстоит узнать – как и многие другие важные вещи – от матери.   
* * *   
После полудня на арене начинаются состязания.   
Диана не принимает в них участия, потому что она в них – приз. Победительница получит право сидеть с ней рядом на пиру.   
Участвуют не только женщины, но и мужчины: в своей радости Ипполита сегодня смотрит на них без осуждения. И, надо сказать, многие соревнуются вполне достойно, и в беге, и в стрельбе из лука, и в метании копья, и в поединках. Диане приятно видеть, что её народ прекрасно владеет своим телом, не полагаясь на хитроумные приспособления.   
Она не одна на трибунах: несмотря на то, как поощряется на Темискире воинская наука, здесь достаточно и тех, кто выбрал другое занятие. Сейчас Диане составляет компанию Иффиме, её младшая подруга-скульптор.   
\- После чужой страны родная кажется интересней или скучней, Ваше Высочество? – спрашивает она принцессу, застенчиво глядя из-под ресниц.   
\- Ни то, ни другое, - наклоняет голову Диана. – В какой-то момент чудится, что она изменилась, пока тебя не было, но потом понимаешь: это что-то изменилось в тебе, и ты смотришь на то, что тебе привычно, уже новыми глазами. Но родной дом – это всегда родной дом, – она лукаво смотрит на собеседницу: - Правда, кое-что действительно меняется. Я вижу, ты носишь обручальные браслет с ожерельем?   
Иффиме густо краснеет и кивает, вытягивая пальцем из-под хитона низку с семенами нектарина.   
\- И кто счастливица или счастливец?   
\- Аная, - восторженно признаётся скульптор. – Та, которая поселилась на Темискире два года назад.   
\- Мои поздравления, – Диана обнимает её и тут же отпускает, когда с арены доносится яростное:   
\- Эту победу я посвящаю тебе, моя принцесса!   
Сняв шлем, торжествующая Артемида, чьи рыжие пряди блещут на солнце, как медь, стоит над поверженной Ио. Спутница Дианы на сегодняшний вечер определена.   
Диана спускается на арену поздравить победительницу, искренне радуясь за Артемиду.   
* * *   
Время пира, на вкус Дианы, приходит слишком быстро. Нет, она с удовольствием слушает стихи и песни, что сегодня звучат в её честь, но уже темнеет, и близится завтрашний день, в котором, как говорит предчувствие, изменится слишком многое.   
Пока же принцесса возлежит между матерью и Артемидой и наслаждается покоем. Истекают его последние минуты, и, стоит наступить полночи, как Ипполита очень ровным тоном произносит:   
\- Артемида доложила мне, что на остров ты прибыла не одна.   
\- Я не звала его, но он прибыл сюда тоже, это так, - кивает Диана.   
\- "Он"? – приподнимает брови королева. – Кто?   
\- Можем ли мы продолжить этот разговор не при всех? – спрашивает её дочь.   
После недолгого раздумья Ипполита соглашается:   
\- Хорошо, – и, поднявшись на ноги, делает знак своей страже идти следом.   
\- Ваше Высочество, могу я сопровождать Вас? – спокойно интересуется Артемида, вновь используя почтительные формулировки, забытые было на арене. В глазах рыжеволосой амазонки – вызов. Диана знает его причину: после неё Артемида – сильнейшая на Темискире, но никакого отношения к королевской семье не имеет и не занимает положения, которое позволило бы ей принимать участие в решении самых важных вопросов. Однако Диана – единственная дочь, и у неё нет наследниц… Артемида не таит зла, но и не даст спуску, если сочтёт принцессу недостойной родной страны.   
\- Да, конечно, - говорит Диана. – Не зря ведь ты победила в состязаниях.   
Их уход замечают, но никто не пытается узнать, что случилось. Праздник понемногу кончается – пора разбирать столы и гасить факелы.   
* * *   
Ипполита на троне снова выглядит скорее королевой, чем матерью. На это же указывают и её слова:   
\- Как ты можешь объяснить своё поведение, Диана? Что за незримый гость с тобой на Темискире?   
\- Бэтмен, - повысив голос, произносит та, первый раз называя его этим именем. – Я знаю, что ты сейчас здесь, и прошу тебя – покажись.   
В темноте под сводом потолка раздаётся некий звук, и на секунду все смотрят вверх. Когда же они снова опускают глаза, рядом с Дианой стоит мужчина в маске и непроглядно-чёрном плаще.   
Ипполита сужает глаза.   
\- Не бог, - говорит она, чуть подавшись вперёд. – Один из твоих коллег из Америки?   
\- Я американец, но я не на той же службе, что Диана, - низким голосом отвечает Брюс.   
\- В стенах этого дворца она – принцесса Диана, - ледяным тоном поправляет его Ипполита. – Зачем ты здесь, американец?   
\- Затем же, зачем и я, - вместо него отвечает её дочь. – Чтобы получить ответы на вопросы, которые у нас возникли. Поговори со мной, моя королева.   
\- Это можно было сделать не в присутствии чужака и мужчины, - нарушает молчание Артемида, отходя от Дианы и становясь ближе к трону.   
Ипполита молчит, но по её лицу видно, что она считает так же.   
\- Это касается меня и моей страны не меньше, чем Вашей, Ваше Величество, - Брюс подавляет своим присутствием так, как раньше никогда не подавлял. Но среди амазонок, находящихся сейчас в зале, нет слабовольных. – Возможно, то, что Вы скажете, повлияет на судьбу их обеих.   
\- Что же такого важного знаю я и не знаете вы? – с насмешкой интересуется королева.   
\- Договор с Америкой, - просто говорит Диана. – Почему ты его заключила?   
И Ипполита бледнеет.   
Это замечают все собравшиеся здесь.   
\- Ваше Величество?.. – осторожно спрашивает Филиппус, капитан стражи.   
\- Ты всегда была прямолинейна, Диана, - словно не услышав, усмехается через силу королева. – Я была права, уговорив жриц вручить тебе лассо истины. Ты научилась им пользоваться?   
\- Оно оказалось полезно, - наклоняет голову Диана.   
\- Я знала, – Ипполита снова откидывается на спинку трона, крепко сжимая подлокотники. – Теперь ты веришь в богов наших предков?   
\- Возможно, больше, чем раньше, - отвечает Диана. – Это лассо действительно обладает нечеловеческой силой. Но, моя королева… договор?   
\- Какое отношение ты имеешь к правительству Америки? – спрашивает королева Брюса.   
\- Я намереваюсь его свергнуть, – тот уже прекрасно, как кажется Диане, уловил тон бесед на Темискире.   
Лицо Ипполиты омрачается.   
\- Это очень похоже на вас, мужчин, - негромко бормочет она. – Вы жизни не мыслите без насилия…   
\- Темискира – родина воинственного народа, - спокойно напоминает Брюс.   
\- Но есть разница между честным соревнованием и ударом исподтишка, - возражает Ипполита. – Диана, я не зря боялась отсылать тебя… Зачем ты связалась с мужчиной?   
\- Я не думаю, что дело в том, что он мужчина, – Диана смотрит на мать, и ей жаль, что приходится заставлять ту ответить. Но это неизбежно.   
\- Почему ты ему так доверяешь? – Ипполита поджимает губы. – Он твой возлюбленный?   
Диана быстро улыбается и правдиво говорит:   
\- Ещё нет, но, возможно, станет. Если будет согласен.   
Изумление Брюса, стоящего рядом с ней, она чувствует, даже несмотря на маску – физическую и не только физическую.   
\- Диана! – задыхается от возмущения Ипполита. – Да, закон не запрещает, но в королевской семье так не принято! Выбери себе спутницу, а для того, чтобы получить наследницу, есть Ночь Встреч! Ио любит тебя многие годы!   
\- Но я не люблю Ио, – Диана не сводит с матери глаз. – А ты сама учила меня поступать в соответствии со своими истинными чувствами.   
\- А его ты любишь, значит? – показывает королева на незваного гостя.   
Диана поворачивается к нему и тихо произносит:   
\- Брюс?..   
Он понимает её намерение, когда она подаётся ближе, и встречает на полпути, с равным энтузиазмом ловя её губы в поцелуе. Диана чувствует, что Брюс усмехается, и, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, он негромко интересуется:   
\- Не поздновато для периода бунтарства, принцесса? Обычно его переживают на десять лет раньше.   
\- Никто не совершенен, - фыркает Диана. И смотрит на потерявшую дар речи мать. – Я говорила в Америке, что наша культура построена на уважении, основанном на любви, и я всё ещё так считаю, - с мягким упрёком замечает она. – Я думаю, что нам надо учить этому наших соседей, а не перенимать их ошибки. Мама, ты заставляла меня скрывать мои способности с детства и едва не отправила в Америку вместо меня Артемиду. Я думала, дело тут только в том, что я твоя дочь, но теперь вижу, что – нет, не только. Зачем ты заключила договор, который не хотела соблюдать?   
Ипполита встаёт и глядит на дочь сверху вниз.   
\- Лекс Лютор пригрозил мне уничтожением Темискиры, когда десять лет назад прибыл сюда. Он бы, возможно, и договор заключать не стал, не опасайся он, что наше бремя – титан, спящий под островом – на самом деле секретное оружие. И в случае, если бы у нас был защитник вроде тех, кого Америка называет супергероями… Лекс Лютор показал мне результаты операций, когда он и его команда с подобными расправлялись. Я не могла подвергнуть такой опасности ни Темискиру… ни тебя. Я заключила договор. Для мужчин главное – насилие, и Лютор заставил меня поверить, что осуществит то, что обещает.   
Молчание, во время которого все, кроме Дианы, амазонки отводят глаза от королевы, нарушается, когда принцесса, низко поклонившись, говорит:   
\- Благодарю тебя за то, что открыла правду, мама. Я постараюсь исправить несправедливость, которую пришлось вытерпеть Темискире и тебе. Прошу простить меня за то, что не сделала этого раньше.   
\- Диана, – внезапно ослабев, Ипполита опускается обратно на трон. – Ты… возвращаешься?   
\- Да, я отправлюсь сегодня в Америку, - подтверждает Диана. – Бэтмен… - но он уже исчез за тот миг, что на него никто не смотрел. – Бэтмен вернётся вместе со мной, - заканчивает она.   
\- Диана, ты принцесса Темискиры, - зовёт Ипполита, когда её дочь уже разворачивается к дверям. – Зачем тебе Америка? Останься, а если Лекс Лютор решит выполнить угрозу – защищай остров вместе со всеми.   
\- Я хочу помогать не только Темискире, - через плечо смотрит на неё Диана. – И я хочу учить. Моя королева, прости, меня, скорее всего, долго не будет. Пусть моей наследницей в это время станет Артемида.   
\- Диана… - горестно вздыхает её мать, когда она покидает тронный зал.

* * *   
Забрав костюм Вандер Вумэн из кузницы и переодевшись, Диана перелетает на берег, чтобы найти Брюса. Он действительно ждёт её там, и она подходит вплотную, прислоняясь и обнимая его одной рукой. Брюс обнимает её точно так же, понимая, что это жест поддержки, а не романтический.   
\- Она долго не простит меня за это, - опустив глаза, говорит Диана. – Лучше мне покинуть Темискиру сегодня же.   
\- Полетишь со мной? – предлагает Брюс.   
\- А как ты сюда добрался?   
\- На невидимом самолёте, - Брюс усмехается. – Он двухместный. Возможно, сама ты долетела бы быстрее, но так ты хотя бы сможешь поспать.   
Отстранившись, она чуть улыбается.   
\- Благодарю за заботу. Я приму твоё предложение. Где самолёт?   
\- У соседнего островка.   
\- Перенести тебя?   
\- Так будет быстрей.   
Больше они не обмениваются ни словом, пока самолёт не поднимается в воздух.   
Только тогда Диана спрашивает:   
\- Темискира разочаровала тебя?   
Брюс пожимает плечами:   
\- Ты правильно сказала, что люди везде разные. Но я не стал думать о твоей родине хуже только потому, что узнал, что они поддались Лютору. Не они первые.   
\- Теперь я хотя бы вижу причину нелюбви моей матери к мужчинам… - Диана смотрит вниз, на море. – Однако это неправильно – переносить чувства с одного на всех.   
\- Думаю, об этом вы ещё поговорите, - Брюс смотрит на неё через плечо. – Если твоя мать так похожа на тебя, как кажется, то разум возьмёт верх над гордостью.   
Диана улыбается.   
\- Ты хорошо о нас думаешь.   
\- А ты мне очень доверяешь, если позволила присутствовать при таком разговоре, - Брюс проверяет показания приборов. - Не раскаешься?   
\- Кажется, наши с тобой отношения с самого начала были построены на доверии, - Диана качает головой. - Ты не дашь мне повод раскаяться.   
\- Даже если спрошу, что у вас всё-таки находится под островом?   
\- Титан Котт, - Диана хмыкает. - Я знаю, это звучит неправдоподобно, но его я видела своими глазами.   
\- Ты видела титана, но не верила в богов-олимпийцев?   
\- В том... существе мало божественного. Что до олимпийцев, я не сталкивалась со следами их присутствия. Хотя, говорят, в Ночь Встреч иногда действительно зачинают детей от богов. По легенде, её для этого и устроили.   
\- Даже так? - с иронией переспрашивает Брюс.   
\- Ты наверняка читал мифы и знаешь, каковы олимпийцы и зачем они спускались на Землю, - усмехается амазонка. - Так что, когда наши миры стали отдаляться друг от друга, единственные связи с человечеством у богов остались через храм. Но только отвечать на молитвы – не в их характере. Поэтому есть охота и есть – Ночь Встреч. В неё сходятся в первую очередь люди, разумеется. Но в темноте все кошки серы, и у богов есть шанс явиться незамеченными.   
Ненадолго воцаряется молчание. Потом Брюс предлагает:   
\- Не возвращайся пока в агентство. Тебя не ждут так скоро, а о нашем возвращении никто знать не будет: мы летим ниже радаров.   
\- И куда мне отправиться? – приподнимает брови Диана.   
\- Ко мне. В том смысле, - поспешно добавляет он, - что я обещал тебе разговор кое с кем и как раз смогу это обеспечить.   
Амазонка невольно смеётся.   
\- Что? – спрашивает он.   
\- После того, что я сказала на Темискире, ты можешь уже не оправдываться, - поддразнивает она. – Но хорошо, я согласна.   
\- Тогда я предупрежу о твоём прибытии, – Брюс очень заметно игнорирует первую её фразу. – Ты не собираешься спать, пока мы летим?   
\- Мне пока не хочется.   
\- Тогда я распоряжусь и подготовить тебе комнату.   
На аэродроме их встречает лимузин и шофёр – мужчина около шестидесяти лет.   
\- Мисс Диана, - уважительно склоняет он голову при виде амазонки. – Мастер Брюс много о вас рассказывал. Меня зовут Альфред.   
\- Приятно познакомиться, Альфред, - вежливо отвечает она.   
\- Я приготовил вам комнату в пентхаусе, - продолжает шофёр. – И, хочу заметить, для меня было удовольствием наконец готовить там комнату для молодой леди, – выразительный взгляд в сторону Брюса, который уже успел избавиться от плаща и маски и накинул тренч поверх костюма. – Одежда и всё необходимое вас также там ждут.   
\- Спасибо, - говорит она, перекрывая неразборчивое фырканье Брюса. – Буду рада воспользоваться таким гостеприимством.   
* * *   
Диана просыпается ближе к полудню, много позже, чем обычно. На столике у изголовья её ждёт стакан с оранжадом, кубики льда в котором подтаяли совсем немного. Диане не хочется вставать вот так сразу, и вместо этого она берёт пульт, лежащий там же, и включает плазменную панель на противоположной стене.   
На экране - снова Лоис Лэйн.   
\- ...который был замечен позавчера ночью, сегодня снова видели на крышах Метрополиса, - читает текст та. Оранжад отдаёт кислинкой на языке. - Таким образом, к списку мстителей в масках, не считающих нужным согласовывать свои действия с правительством, к Найтвингу и недавно пропавшей Бэтгёл, прибавилось ещё одно имя. Пока неизвестно, тот же человек под ним действует или нет, поскольку ранее местом его операций был Готэм, а не Метрополис, но если тот - мы являемся свидетелями возрождения легенды начала эпохи супергероев, - в уголках глаз Лоис таится улыбка. - Тёмный рыцарь Готэма - Бэтмен - вернулся, и пока мы можем только гадать, к чему это приведёт.   
В дверь стучат.   
\- Да, заходи! - немедленно откликается Диана, убавляя звук. Шёлковое кимоно, в котором она спала, отвечает даже американским стандартам приличия, так что она не видит причин не принимать гостей.   
Брюс заглядывает в комнату и кивает Диане в знак приветствия:   
\- Ланч ждёт в гостиной. А после него – встреча с человеком, про которого я говорил.   
\- Брюс, – Диана внимательно на него смотрит.   
\- Что?   
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я уже в любом случае на твоей стороне?   
Он медлит с ответом лишь секунду.   
\- Да, знаю.   
\- Хорошо, – Диана улыбается. – Тогда ты доверишься мне, если я скажу, что для этого разговора надо позвать капитана Марвела – Билли Бэтсона?   
На этот раз Брюс колеблется с ответом гораздо дольше.   
\- Принцесса, я не знаю, выдаст он нас или нет, - наконец неохотно говорит он. – И не хотел бы так рисковать сейчас, накануне решающей стадии.   
\- Ты идёшь против самого сильного человека своей страны, Брюс, - напоминает Диана. – Не стоит пренебрегать помощью в такое время. То, чем ты хотел убедить меня… я думаю, оно убедит Марвела, если я правильно понимаю, о чём речь. И никто, кроме него, не обратит в твою веру Чёрного Адама за такие короткие сроки.   
\- Последний раз, когда я проверял, они ещё и между собой-то не помирились, - замечает Брюс, слегка недовольный, что его курс действий пытаются изменить.   
\- До этого остался последний шаг, – она спускает босые ноги на пол и встаёт. – Я не знаю всей силы твоей организации, но захочешь ли ты рисковать и тем, что Марвел может оказаться в числе твоих противников, если ты его сейчас не убедишь?   
Он скрещивает руки на груди.   
\- Ты умеешь добиваться своего.   
\- Умею, - соглашается Диана. – Особенно когда знаю, что права. Ты в курсе, как я попала в Америку? Когда моя мать отказалась меня посылать и вместо этого объявила состязания, чтобы моё место заняла их победительница, я скрыла лицо и победила сама. Позволь мне позвать Марвела.   
\- Что за сила в твоём лассо?   
\- Узнавать правду, какой бы она ни была.   
\- И ты узнала, что Марвел согласится?   
\- Нет, я не пифия, чтобы предсказывать будущее, - она смотрит ему в глаза. – Брюс, признать мою правоту – не значит утратить контроль над ситуацией.   
Он чуть усмехается и поднимает руки ладонями к ней.   
\- Ладно, ладно, ты меня убедила, – лёгкий тон – часть его публичной персоны, но сейчас амазонка не против того, что он к ней прибег. – Звони своему капитану. Я подожду за столом.   
Так Диана и поступает, стоит ему выйти за дверь.   
* * *   
\- Диана? – удивляется Марвел, услышав в трубке её голос. – Ты с Темискиры звонишь?   
\- Нет, - отвечает она. – Я в Метрополисе.   
\- Уже?! – совсем изумляется он. – Ты же только позавчера улетела!   
\- Так получилось, – ей приятно снова его слышать. – Это не телефонный разговор, можешь встретиться со мной?   
\- Прямо сейчас нет, но через пару часов освобожусь, - напряжённо говорит он. – Это очень срочно?   
\- Нет, через пару часов будет даже лучше.   
\- Тогда назначай место.   
\- Здание "Уэйнкорп", пентхаус.   
Пауза затягивается. Потом Билли произносит:   
\- Я буду.   
* * *   
На ланч Диана выходит, одетая в короткое серое платье без рукавов, с воротом, оканчивающимся узлом на плече. Судя по одобрительному взгляду Альфреда, подающего блюда, выбор одежды тоже был за ним. Брюс не обсуждает дела за едой, предпочитая нейтральные разговоры, и Диана ему позволяет. Только после того, как они заканчивают, она сообщает, когда прибудет Марвел. Брюс кивает, давая понять, что услышал, и говорит:   
\- Тогда перед встречей предлагаю небольшую прогулку. Здесь есть зимний сад.   
Диана соглашается.   
Они поднимаются по лестнице к деревьям, почти создающим иллюзию живой природы.   
\- Это не было просто из-за периода бунтарства, как ты сказал, - замечает Диана, касаясь ладонью протянувшейся к ней словно в приветствии ветки. – По правилам – по нашим правилам – я бы должна уже была подарить тебе ожерелье из нектариновых семян и браслет из чертополоха, но, думаю, сейчас нам не до того.   
\- Что, и я был бы обязан принять? – с лёгким любопытством интересуется Брюс.   
\- Обычно принимают, потому что наше обручение – на самом деле испытательный срок, - пожимает плечами Диана. – Необходимо проделать множество вещей и сразиться в множестве поединков прежде, чем пара и все окружающие признают, что этот брак будет крепким. Поскольку иначе нет смысла его заключать.   
\- Ты очень серьёзно к этому подходишь.   
Она заходит за ствол и внимательно смотрит на Брюса:   
\- Тебя это пугает?   
Он хмыкает:   
\- Я похож на человека, который чего-то боится?   
\- Ты похож на человека, давно отвыкшего показывать, какой он на самом деле, - Диана задумчиво проводит пальцем по губам. – Надеюсь, всё же, что из-за этого ты меня не оттолкнёшь. Как не оттолкнул, когда я тебя поцеловала.   
\- Этот разговор подождёт завершения нашего дела, - сухо говорит Брюс. – Если у нас ничего не выйдет, все обещания окажутся бесполезны, скорее всего.   
\- Ты исключаешь возможность отступления?   
\- Да, - с силой отвечает он. - Мы выиграем или погибнем.   
Амазонка невольно вздрагивает.   
Нет, для её культуры такая реакция была бы одной из наиболее вероятных.   
Но Брюс не принадлежит к её культуре.   
…С другой стороны зимнего сада открываются двери лифта, вполне своевременно оканчивая разговор.   
Первой Диана видит Барбару Гордон в инвалидном кресле. Девушка всё так же смотрит на мир, гордо вскинув голову. А когда Дик Грейсон, катящий кресло, останавливается и кладёт руку на плечо Барбаре, на место встаёт ещё один кусочек мозаики.

\- Да, я хотел, чтобы ты поговорила с ней, принцесса, - даёт Брюс ответ на незаданный вопрос.   
* * *   
Диана подходит к Барбаре, и та спокойно смотрит на неё снизу вверх, сложив руки на коленях. Кивнув Дику, амазонка замечает:   
\- Значит, ты тоже всё это время была в курсе событий.   
\- Более чем, - мрачно произносит Барбара. - Хотя эти события резко поменяли ход, когда я решила довериться маме. Но, как мне сказали, эта история ждёт ещё одного слушателя. Спустимся пока отсюда?   
\- Да.   
В пентхаусе они располагаются вокруг стола у окна. Альфред успел за то время, пока здесь никого не было, принести и поставить вазу с цветами, но самого его нигде поблизости не видно.   
\- Гм, интересно, и долго нам ждать? - беззлобно ворчит Дик. - Камеры никого пока даже рядом со зданием не зафиксировали.   
В этот момент двери лифта открываются, и входит капитан Марвел.   
\- Мне здесь назначили встречу, - очень сдержанно говорит он. И светлеет лицом, увидев Диану.   
А она сразу встаёт и делает шаг ему навстречу – иначе, похоже, ситуация имеет шанс перерасти в боевую: уж больно напряглись все на такое появление в обход их любимой техники.   
\- Как ты попал сюда незамеченным? – с интересом спрашивает амазонка.   
\- Я навестил вчера Фосетт и нашёл путь к жилищу волшебника, - улыбается ей в ответ Марвел. – Твоё лассо, как всегда, сказало правду, и я успел научиться паре полезных приёмов.   
Барбара и Дик обмениваются взглядами, и последний с лёгким раздражением вздыхает:   
\- Магия…   
Марвел хмурится:   
\- Да, я помню, здесь не очень доверяют магии… Но, со своей стороны, могу сказать, что я сам вам пока не очень доверяю. И пришёл только по просьбе Дианы. Так о чём вы хотели поговорить?   
Диане нравится эта его новая спокойная уверенность в себе. Он наверняка понимает, что всем присутствующим известен возраст Билли Бэтсона, но не позволяет этому влиять на своё поведение. Если будет время, амазонка хотела бы расспросить его о том, как он нашёл своё наследство, поподробнее, но это – точно не при всех.   
Барбара поправляет очки. Похоже, с самого начала инициатива в этом разговоре была обещана ей: Диана видит, как Брюс отходит и садится в кресло перед мониторами, показательно устраняясь. Дик же, наоборот, сжимает руку Барбары, и в характере отношений, связывающих этих двоих, сложно усомниться.   
\- Чудовища, убивающие супергероев, известны у нас уже семь лет, - начинает девушка. - С тех пор, как появился Думсдэй. Всего их было четверо, и их жертвами стали: Супермен... чьего настоящего имени мы не знаем, - по её запинке Диане ясно, что Барбара солгала. - Зелёный Фонарь - Алан Скотт, Флэш - Джей Гаррик и Вандер Вумэн - Диана Принц, – она опускает глаза и чуть изменившимся голосом просит: - Брюс, фотографии, пожалуйста.   
Тот жмёт на клавишу, и над столом повисает голограмма с изображениями четырёх человекообразных существ.   
\- Так их запечатлела пресса, - глухо продолжает Барбара. – И вы можете видеть, да и помните, я думаю, что на каждом из них – деталь костюма убитого героя, плащ, как правило. Это… списали на любовь к собиранию трофеев. Объяснение проще не закрадывалось в голову, потому что трудно было представить, что всё настолько цинично.   
Она останавливается, явно собираясь с силами. Диане больно на неё смотреть, и она вслух высказывает то предположение, к которому пришла сама:   
\- Ты хочешь рассказать, что правительство специально готовит чудовище для конкретного супергероя?..   
Марвел, стоящий рядом с ней, издаёт придушенный звук.   
Но Диана не угадала.   
\- Нет, - смотрит Барбара прямо ей в глаза. – Всё ещё проще. Хотя сперва я подумала так же, когда тот, кого объявили убийцей Флэша, начал слишком быстро двигаться. Мне удалось добыть кусочек ногтя "чудовища" с места, где его расстреляли войска, – она вынимает из кармана футляр с двумя отделениями, в одном из которых лежит несколько седых волосков, в другом – что-то серое, похожее больше на камень, чем на ноготь. – Можете проверить потом за мной в лаборатории, но – вот результаты сравнения ДНК. Я сравнивала по этому ногтю и по волосам Джея Гаррика.   
Изображение на голограмме меняется на два столбца с результатами анализов.   
Цепочки ничем не отличаются друг от друга.   
\- ДНК одинакова в обоих образцах, - тихо комментирует Барбара. – Чудовище, якобы убившее Флэша, и было Флэшом. То же самое – и с остальными.   
Пару секунд никто не двигается и ничего не говорит.   
Потом Марвел, забывшись, с размаху хлопает ладонями по столу, от чего по тому идут трещины.   
\- Этого не может быть! – сквозь зубы говорит капитан. – Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это время – всё это время супергероев убивали вот так на глазах у всех?!   
Барбара без трепета выдерживает его взгляд.   
\- Да, именно так, - кивает она. – Хотя, судя по всему, они умерли и сами: эта сыворотка – ещё и медленно действующий яд. А ты когда-нибудь видел тела? Хотя бы моей покойной матери, которая погибла только что?   
\- Было сказано, что они слишком пострадали, поэтому лучше закрытый гроб… - бормочет Марвел.   
\- Её тело даже мне не показали, а ведь я ближайший родственник, - пожимает плечами девушка. – Нет, гробы были пусты, поскольку после смерти тела отнюдь не принимают прежний вид, это вам не фильмы про оборотней. Я не смогла добыть образца сыворотки, которую используют для такой метаморфозы, но, если я правильно поняла ту часть формул, к которой у меня всё-таки был доступ, то тела даже не разлагаются. Их где-то хранят.   
Диана молча подходит к ней, встаёт на колени и склоняет голову.   
\- Что?.. – немного растерянно произносит Барбара.   
\- Я верю твоему рассказу, - объясняет амазонка. – И из него следует, что я убила твою мать.   
Не слишком широкого сложения, Барбара кажется совсем маленькой, когда закрывает лицо ладонями и, сгорбившись, кивает.   
\- Ты не виновата, - почти шепчет она. – Сыворотка лишает разума. Моя мать искалечила меня, не узнав. У тебя не было выбора.   
\- Лассо на секунду вернуло ей понимание происходящего, но только на секунду, - признаётся Диана, положив руки на подлокотники кресла Барбары. – Последняя её мысль была о тебе, она сказала – "Дочка". Теперь я понимаю, почему.   
Барбара смотрит на неё сквозь пальцы, а потом, нагнувшись, порывисто обнимает.   
\- Спасибо, - говорит она, и Диана чувствует, что у неё мокрая щека. – Сейчас, я продолжу… Моей вины было столько же, сколько и твоей… Минуту…   
\- Не торопись, – амазонка успокаивающе гладит её по спине. – Я понимаю.   
Через некоторое время Барбара выпрямляется и, украдкой вытерев глаза, твёрдо продолжает:   
\- Сыворотка индивидуальна и готовится каждый раз с учётом особенностей того, кому её введут. Это долгий и сложный процесс, так что, как можно представить, её делают не для всех подряд. Только для тех, в лояльности кого есть причины сомневаться, – Марвел неловко отводит взгляд, словно ему стыдно за то, что его таким образом убить не пытались. – Я не знаю, что именно заставило заподозрить мою мать. Возможно, всё-таки показался подозрительным мой круг знакомств после переезда из Готэма в Метрополис, – Дик сжимает её плечо. – Возможно, и нет. Но последней каплей стало то, что мы с Диком открылись ей и рассказали всё, что нам известно о махинациях ставки Лютора. Мама… была прямолинейна, – Барбара зажмуривается. – И она отправилась добиваться правды у Стива Тревора. В следующий раз я увидела её уже в облике чудовища…   
Она снова прерывисто вздыхает, и Брюс наконец нарушает молчание.   
\- Хватит, - говорит он. – Ты сказала достаточно. Дальше наши гости могут проверить твои слова в лаборатории.   
Диана знает, что для неё самой в этом нет нужды. Но есть ещё и Билли, поэтому она соглашается.   
Впрочем, они не успевают туда пойти – безо всякого предупреждения окна взрываются стеклянными брызгами, и капитан Марвел удивлённо восклицает:   
\- Надо же, Адам добрался быстрее, чем я ожидал!   
* * *   
Первым инстинктивным движением Диана заслоняет Барбару и Дика, надеясь и рассчитывая, что Брюс сумеет защитить себя сам. Рукой она прикрывает лицо, чтобы наруч уберёг глаза.   
Но осколки до неё не долетают.   
Осторожно выглянув из-под руки, она смотрит на Марвела, на то, как он выставил вперёд ладонь и, кажется, сейчас не меньше остальных потрясён тем, что из-за этого жеста стекло замерло в воздухе.   
Посреди этой опасной взвеси возникает Чёрный Адам.   
\- Ты стал волшебником, - без какой-либо эмоциональной окраски в голосе констатирует он.   
\- Не совсем ещё, - возражает Марвел. – Иначе бы у тебя самого отношения с магией уже изменились – как я понял, ты ей пользуешься потому, что я в наследство не вступал.   
Адам скрещивает руки на груди.   
\- Это угроза?   
\- Да я только про заклинания говорю! – мотает головой Марвел. – Никто на твою связь с богами и не посягает! В любом случае, не мной этот договор заключался, не мне его и расторгать.   
Брюс, внезапно оказавшийся рядом с Дианой, негромко спрашивает её:   
\- Присутствие Адама – твоя идея?   
\- Нет, – она смотрит на некое устройство в его руках. – Что это?   
\- Генератор силового поля. – Брюс вздёргивает бровь: - Но если ты про то, есть ли здесь оружие против него – да, есть.   
Капитан Марвел, сконцентрировавшись, хлопает в ладоши, и от этого хлопка Адама выносит из пентхауса вместе с осколками стекла.   
\- Дайте нам пару минут! – просит Марвел, обернувшись. – Позвать его сейчас было моей идеей, ну и, да, я не был уверен, что он отреагирует на приглашение, так что оформил это как вызов.   
\- Билли… - выразительно произносит Диана.   
\- Я знаю, - по-мальчишески широко улыбается он. – Но я справлюсь.   
\- Две минуты, - тяжело говорит Брюс. – После этого активирую систему обороны.   
\- Спасибо! – Марвел прикладывает руку к глазам как козырёк. – А пока включите-ка лучше это своё силовое поле… - советует он.   
Адам врывается обратно в вихре и с бурым от ярости лицом.   
\- Ты забыл о том, что внизу могут находиться люди? – выплёвывает он.   
\- Нет, но я знал, что ты не дашь осколкам упасть, - Марвел встречает его атаку блоком, но всё равно его сносит назад, ближе к остальной группе.   
По едва слышному жужжанию вокруг Диана понимает, что силовое поле Брюс действительно включил.   
\- Может?.. – тихо предлагает Дик, глазами указывая на потолок, где, как видно, притаилось оружие.   
\- Я обещал две минуты, - отвечает Брюс. – Они пока не истекли.   
\- Адам, я позвал тебя, чтобы поговорить! – тем временем пытается докричаться Марвел.   
\- Нам не о чем говорить! – рычит тот.   
\- Неужели? – изумляется Марвел. – А мне кажется, есть, только у нас мало времени… Попробуем по-другому? ШАЗАМ!   
У Адама превосходный контроль удара: он замирает посреди движения, с занесённым кулаком, который, прилети он в Билли Бэтсона вместо капитана Марвела, мог бы убить его на месте, и шумно выдыхает.   
Билли засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и, не поворачиваясь, говорит:   
\- Был бы благодарен, если бы систему обороны никто не активировал: сейчас я не очень-то неуязвим.   
\- Какого… чёрта... ты это… сделал?.. – медленно цедит слова Адам. Он неподвижен, словно статуя; такая остановка явно далась ему нелегко.   
\- Нам надо поговорить, - повторяет Билли. – Вообще – о политическом заговоре, но до этого мне гораздо интереснее обсудить то, что ты сказал в нашу прошлую встречу. В смысле, прямо перед тем, как сбежать.   
У Адама дёргается уголок рта.   
\- Я не знаю, какое именно заклинание вы на меня наложили, чтобы заставить такое сказать, но, могу тебя уверить…   
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста, - устало обрывает его Билли. – А то даже мне стыдно тебя слушать, и я не хочу представлять, что по этому поводу думают Соломон или Тот. Лассо истины – такой же дар богов, как твои и мои силы, и ты не лгал, – Диане случалось видеть маски, более полные жизни, чем лицо Адама в этот момент. – Но если ты не хочешь мне ничего сказать, тогда я отвечу на то, что уже слышал, - заканчивает Билли.   
А потом обнимает Адама одной рукой за шею и целует в губы.

Диана смотрит на выражение глаз Брюса и с тихой насмешкой замечает:   
\- Я говорила тебе, что ты неверно истолковал их отношения.   
* * *   
\- Кто-то тут явно лишний, или они, или мы, - бормочет себе под нос Барбара, глядя на не сводящих друг с друга глаз Адама и Билли. Последний, видимо, считает так же, поскольку спрашивает Брюса:   
\- Можем мы сперва уйти куда-нибудь, чтобы обсудить это всё наедине?   
\- Дверь налево, - кивает тот. – Когда будете готовы, вызовите по интеркому Альфреда. Он проводит вас в лабораторию.   
\- Ясно, – Билли поворачивается к Адаму. – Пойдём?   
\- Да.   
Посмотрев на каменные лица Брюса и Дика, Диана обменивается понимающим взглядом с Барбарой: мужчины в американском обществе совершенно не знают, что делать с проявлением чувств на публике.   
\- Анализ ДНК? – напоминает амазонка.   
\- Да, – Брюс достаёт из кармана пульт и нажимает на кнопку. В стене открывается потайная панель. – Прошу, - делает жест в ту сторону Брюс, и сам идёт первым.   
Они следуют за ним и входят в лабораторию.   
Диана, пожалуй, всё ещё не совсем в состоянии оценить уровень технологий вокруг как следует, но она знает, что он очень высок.   
И она, конечно, верит Брюсу, но всё-таки есть что-то порочное в том, чтобы принимать в качестве доказательства результат работы техники, которая ей, Диане, ещё не до конца понятна и к тому же принадлежит заинтересованной стороне.   
Об этом амазонка и объявляет.   
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – приподнимает брови Брюс.   
Диана протягивает ему лассо:   
\- Если ты проговоришь весь процесс, прикасаясь к нему, меня это вполне устроит.   
Он колеблется, но Диана понимает: это не потому, что он готовился лгать.   
\- Я не буду задавать лишних вопросов, - обещает она.   
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он. И, забрав у Барбары образцы, начинает.   
Процесс ему хорошо знаком, но Диана наблюдает за тем, как тщательно он следит за словами, стремясь не сказать ничего, что было бы им не запланировано. Брюс не выносит, похоже, потери даже крупицы контроля над собой и окружающей действительностью, и это одновременно Диану и ужасает, и вдохновляет: она хочет остаться и научить, что иногда просто следует взять и отпустить поводья.   
Но это тоже ждёт своего часа. Который может и не наступить, если планы Брюса не сбудутся.   
Они заканчивают с анализированием образцов и переходят к обсуждению расположения американского оружия массового поражения, когда к ним присоединяются Адам, Билли и Альфред. Билли – снова в облике капитана Марвела.   
Адаму достаточно одного взгляда на изображение, чтобы понять, о чём речь.   
\- Такое есть и у наших берегов, - мрачно кивает он. – Им нужны только моё отсутствие и любой предлог, чтобы пустить его в ход. Америка перестала даже делать вид, что не захватывает мир. Где это?   
\- Рядом с Темискирой, - отвечает ему Диана.   
Адам одаряет её пронизывающим взором:   
\- Темискира… Да, знаю. Но с вами история будет даже проще. Пошлют Отряд Самоубийц, чтобы убрать правящую семью, что-нибудь взорвут и объявят следствием ваших нецивилизованных традиций.   
\- Мне небезынтересно узнать чужую оценку развития ситуации, - крайне многозначительным тоном произносит Брюс, и Барбара, сидящая чуть в стороне и уже с ноутбуком, прячет улыбку. – Но я ещё не соглашался на это сотрудничество. Потому что до сих пор не знаю, с кем имею дело.   
Адам мгновенно багровеет. Но Марвел кладёт ему руку на плечо и отрицательно качает головой:   
\- Подожди, – и, уже Брюсу: - Что именно вам нужно?   
\- Дактилоскопическая экспертиза меня бы устроила, - пожимает плечами Брюс. – Отпечатки пальцев Тео Адама найти было легко – он постоянно находился под надзором полиции. И с ним я определённо не желаю иметь ничего общего.   
\- Вот что, я не напрашивался ни на какие договорённости… - резко начинает Адам, но рука на его плече сжимается сильнее.   
\- Адам, пожалуйста, - просит Марвел. – Это и в твоих интересах тоже, не только в моих. В конце концов, эти люди хотят снять с тебя обвинение в убийстве супергероев, – он смотрит на Диану: - ДНК ведь совпали?   
\- Да, – она чуть приподнимает лассо, которое уже вернул ей Брюс. – Я проверила.   
\- Хорошо, – Марвел снова переносит внимание на Адама: - Не все верят в богов и магию. Земные доказательства тебе потом тоже сослужат свою службу.   
\- Я согласен, - неохотно говорит тот.   
Дик достаёт дактилоскопическую карту так быстро, что становится ясно: тут ко всему готовились заранее.   
Но отпечатки пальцев Тео Адама и Чёрного Адама не совпадают. Даже близко. У них абсолютно разный рисунок.   
Брюс перепроверяет всё два раза, но результаты от этого не меняются.   
\- Ладно, - наконец признаёт он. – Значит, это действительно так.   
\- Из чего следует, что мы теперь временные союзники? – с сарказмом уточняет Адам, вытирая руки.   
\- Да, именно что временные союзники, - спокойно подтверждает Брюс.   
\- Большего и не надо, - почти рассеянно отмечает Марвел.   
Но обсудить, что делать дальше, они не успевают, поскольку в лабораторию входит ещё один гость.   
Точнее, гостья.

* * *   
\- Какая у вас тут тёплая компания, - насмешливо говорит Лоис Лэйн, без труда узнавая всех присутствующих. – По-моему, я получила бы Пулитцеровскую за один только репортаж об этой встрече.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – напряжённо спрашивает Брюс. – И как ты вошла?   
\- Отвечая на первый вопрос, - Лоис ставит сумочку на стол и опирается на него, - Диана обещала мне разговор на интересную тему. Кстати, привет, Диана, – та кивает в ответ. - Что до второго, я бы хотела сказать, что применила всё, чему меня научило детство в семье потомственных военных, и умело вскрыла дверь кредиткой, но, если честно, меня просто впустил Альфред.   
Брюс переводит раздражённый взгляд с Дианы на Альфреда.   
\- И чем было обосновано такое решение?   
\- Возможно, тем, что Альфред мудрее тебя, - пожимает плечами Лоис. – И воспринимает мою работу на телевидении не как личное оскорбление, а как способ добыть информацию. И, кстати, учитывая, что кэп и Диана всё ещё числятся в штате ЦАСР, – ну и двойные же у тебя стандарты, Брюс.  
\- Я считаю, что у мисс Лоис вполне есть право участвовать в этом, мастер Брюс, - спокойно вмешивается Альфред. – Ради памяти мастера Кларка как минимум. Ради того, как всё начиналось.   
\- Как всё начиналось, Брюс не только сам помнит, но и другим напомнил, - подхватывает Лоис, касаясь губ наманикюренным ногтем. – В конце концов, я только-только делала материал про возвращение Бэтмена, и уж я-то вижу – под капюшоном всё тот же человек, что и тогда, почти десять лет назад, когда был дан старт супергероям.   
\- Что?! – ошеломлённо выдыхает капитан Марвел. – Брюс Уэйн – это Бэтмен?!   
Лоис кидает на него мимолётный взгляд и качает головой:   
\- Брюс, я смотрю, ты всё так же честен и открыт с теми, с кем вместе работаешь…   
\- Лоис, ты уже достаточно явно обозначила свою точку зрения, – и что-то в голосе Брюса подсказывает, что ей действительно лучше остановиться. Он смотрит на Марвела и Адама, потом на Диану. – Это действительно так. Я был одним из тех двоих, кто всё это начал. В последние годы меня заменили Дик – его вы знаете под именем Найтвинга – и Барбара, которая до недавнего …происшествия была Бэтгёл.   
Дик машет и ухмыляется, когда Брюс называет его имя, а Барбара добавляет:   
\- Может, ещё и буду. Никто не сказал, что я в этом кресле навечно.   
Марвел подходит к Брюсу и протягивает руку:   
\- Это большая честь для меня… сэр. Вы и Супермен – ваш пример вдохновлял меня всю мою жизнь.   
Брюс пожимает руку, а Лоис с лёгким удивлением замечает:   
\- Ты сказал сам. Надо же, всё-таки ты немного научился доверять окружающим. Хотя, я так понимаю, тут всё равно уже терять нечего, – она опускает голову: - Ну что же, все карты на стол: Супермена в обычной жизни звали Кларк Кент, он был репортёром и моим женихом. И, да, я знаю, что Лекс его убил, когда тот стал мешать ему на пути к власти. Только вот доказать это, не устроив переворота, похоже, не получится, не так ли?   
\- Я помню Кларка Кента… - смотрит на неё Марвел. – Он писал… очень хорошие статьи. Я их читал, уже когда вернулся в Америку, и мне было жаль, что их автор пропал без вести.   
\- Увы, если бы только пропал… - вздыхает Лоис, всё ещё не поднимая глаз. Диана подходит к ней, и Лоис, не глядя, берёт её за руку.   
Для Адама, судя по лицу, этот вечер воспоминаний мало что значит, но он уточняет одну важную для него вещь:   
\- Так переворот всё-таки планируется?   
\- Да, - коротко отвечает Брюс. – Первоначально мы не рассчитывали провести его так скоро, поскольку продолжали набирать огневую мощь…   
\- У тебя под началом капитан Марвел, Чёрный Адам и Вандер Вумэн, - перебивает Лоис. – Брюс, с такой огневой мощью ты планету к чертям разнести можешь, не то что правительство свергнуть. Не говоря уже о том, что я даже не сомневаюсь, что "Уэйнкорп" все семь лет трудилась над созданием для тебя каких-нибудь сногсшибательных технологий.   
\- Не стоит недооценивать Лютора, - возражает Брюс. – Его любовь к технологиям тоже всегда была прекрасно известна. И, в любом случае, первой нам надо захватить лабораторию, где хранятся тела убитых героев. Иначе потом будет очень трудно объяснить причины переворота.   
\- Того, что ваш президент порабощает мир, уже мало? – низко спрашивает Адам.   
\- Нет, Брюс прав, - вступается Лоис. – Людям нужны не только абстрактные чужие интересы, будь они хоть в сто раз весомей. Им нужно, чтобы их задело за живое, и участь их бывших защитников сделает это, как ничто иное. И… собственно, с этим я и пришла. Я знаю, где, судя по всему, находится нужная лаборатория, и знаю коды доступа. Так что, если вы готовы начинать, – я могу сказать, откуда.   
Брюс медлит не дольше секунды, потом кивает:   
\- Рассказывай. Если только, - саркастически добавляет он тут же, - больше никто никого сюда в гости не пригласил.   
Но на этот раз лимит внезапных посетителей наконец исчерпан.   
* * *   
У Брюса всё было расписано до мелочей, и, даже несмотря на то, что раньше его планы должны были включать в себя только Диану, он встраивает в них Марвела и Адама на удивление просто. На вопросительный взгляд амазонки он, ничуть не смутившись, отвечает, что на всякий случай прикидывал разные варианты.   
Барбара, оказывается, ещё и компьютерный взломщик. Она прокладывает маршруты группе, пользуясь в том числе и добытыми Лоис планами, но перепроверяя их по тем, что смогла украсть сама. Брюс почти не курирует её работу, видимо, полагаясь на её умения.   
Диана действительно говорит с Лоис, но, когда она замечает, что Брюс всё-таки доверяет журналистке, раз принял её помощь, та устало отмахивается:   
\- Не говори глупостей, просто отпускать меня сейчас было бы слишком опасно. Он не поверит мне до конца, даже когда найдёт лабораторию, это же Брюс, – она озабоченно хмурится: - Надеюсь, что я всё-таки сама нашла то, что нужно. С Лексом никогда точно не знаешь…   
\- Каким был Супермен? – спрашивает её Диана.   
\- Таким, каких больше никогда не бывало, - незамедлительно реагирует Лоис. – Но это, вероятно, сказала бы любая влюблённая женщина. Он умел вдохновлять. Вы в чём-то этим схожи – он бы тебе понравился, – она прикусывает ноготь. – Хм, слишком бы понравился. Нет, не хотела бы я, чтобы вы были знакомы, извини, – она невесело усмехается: - Надо же, я даже сейчас готова его ревновать… Наверное, для меня он никогда не умрёт окончательно.   
Диана ловит позже Брюса и спрашивает:   
\- Лоис знает о том, как на самом деле умирали супергерои?   
\- Я ей не сообщал, - отвечает он. – Но самостоятельное расследование могло её к этому привести.   
Лаборатория, согласно сведениям Лоис, находится в подземном помещении в Аризонской пустыне, и отряд приземляется там под покровом ночи. Марвел сменил костюм, чтобы не сиять, как маяк: теперь он тоже в чёрном. Адам говорит ему:   
\- Волшебник бы не пережил, если бы тебя так увидел.   
Но обсуждать это им некогда.   
Барбара остаётся в вертолёте, готовая поднять его в воздух, если что. Их прибытие не могло остаться тайной, и это подтверждает первая же атака солдат, пилотирующих гигантские боевые машины.   
Брюс, снова в маске Бэтмена, с угрозой в голосе говорит Адаму:   
\- Никто не должен погибнуть.   
\- Это нереально, - пожимает плечами тот и отбивает рукой первый залп.   
\- Не забываем план, здесь остаются только Найтвинг и Альфред, - напоминает им по радиосвязи Барбара.   
\- Всё, как ты пожелаешь, Оракул, - жизнерадостно откликается Дик. Для этого радиообмена Барбара взяла себе новое имя.   
Дик, Альфред и Брюс – в экзоскелетах, а Лоис ограничилась бронежилетом. Диане было странно, что Альфред тоже примет участие в оперативной части плана, но тот лишь тонко улыбнулся и сказал, что биография у него была бурная.   
\- Оракул, мы рассчитываем на помехи в управлении у наших достойных противников, - вежливо произносит он.   
\- Сделаю, что смогу, - кратко отвечает Барбара, стуча по клавишам со скоростью пулемётной очереди.   
Брюсу, Диане с Лоис, Марвелу и Адаму без труда удаётся прорвать ряды машин, и, когда Барбара указывает, что отряд находится ровно над началом туннелей, ведущих в лабораторию, Адам просто с силой бьёт ногой по земле, а потом бросается в образовавшийся провал, углубляя его до нужной точки.   
\- Действенно, - хмыкает Лоис. – Мы уверены, что этот человек на нашей стороне, да?..   
Но и этот вопрос обсуждать тоже некогда.   
В туннелях их встречают уже полностью механизированные защитники учреждения.   
Часть их тут же сносят Адам с Марвелом, а Брюс спрашивает:   
\- Оракул?   
\- Я стараюсь, стараюсь, - раздражённо фыркает та. – Телеметрия от вас тоже не идеальна, знаешь ли. Да, есть, всё!   
Диоды на роботах потухают, и Брюс задерживается рядом с переставшими функционировать машинами, махнув рукой Диане:   
\- Веди вперёд, я догоню!   
Она подчиняется, и Барбара ведёт их дальше по планам, и через несколько поворотов, игнорируя разбегающихся учёных в белых халатах, они находят заветные двери.   
Которые тоже сносят.   
Чтобы обнаружить за ними ряды стеклянных саркофагов, содержимое которых весьма и весьма разнообразно.   
Но больше всего маленький отряд интересуют те четыре, что стоят в самом центре.   
Лоис, которую Диана поставила на ноги, подходит к самому большому по размеру, внутри которого запечатано существо, лишь отдалённо напоминающее человека. Но Лоис знает, кто это.   
\- Кларк, – она прижимается к стеклу, обнимая, насколько хватает рук. – Вот мы и снова встретились.   
\- Боюсь, Лоис, это ненадолго, - с насмешкой произносит новый голос.   
И из-за стеклянного ряда выходит Лекс Лютор, сопровождаемый Стивом и Эттой Треворами.   
* * *   
\- Лекс! – невольно срывается с губ Дианы.   
\- Диана, кэп, - доброжелательно кивает тот. И так же доброжелательно сообщает: - Вы меня глубоко разочаровали. Лоис, да и тебе бы пора перестать цепляться за мертвецов.   
\- Ты ему всегда завидовал, Лекс, - негромко, даже почти без осуждения говорит Лоис. – Его характеру и его способностям. Ты никогда не мог понять, почему это они были не у тебя, правда?   
\- Так называемые сверхспособности часто переоценивают! – вспыхивает как трут Лютор. – И это легко доказать!   
Он воздевает руку, щёлкает пальцами – и из лазера на потолке бьёт молния, прицельно попадающая в Адама и Марвела. И это не просто электроразряд: в мгновение ока они оба возвращаются в немагический облик, а под их ногами разверзается люк.   
Их падение сопровождается всплеском. После чего люк закрывается обратно.   
\- Трудно кричать волшебные слова, когда воздуха нет, а? – издевательски усмехается Лютор. – Эти двое - не единственные, кто пользовался молнией, чтобы получить силу. Флэш, - он показывает на один из четырёх саркофагов, - изрядно помог нам в борьбе с таким типом превращений, даже если и сделал это после своей смерти. Кстати, должен сказать спасибо: раньше нам всё никак не удавалось заманить Чёрного Адама в замкнутое пространство, чтобы провернуть этот фокус, – он качает головой: - Ну же, вы ведь не думали, что я не подготовлюсь?..   
\- Нет, не думали, - раздаётся от дверей голос Бэтмена. Он стоит, окружённый роботами-охранниками, но за плечом у него - кто-то другой, не похожий на остальные машины.   
Лютор и Лоис синхронно вздрагивают, на секунду предположив одно и то же.   
Но фигура выходит на свет, и оказывается, что это всё-таки робот. Хотя и с таким же плащом, что накинут на плечи чудовища в саркофаге.   
\- Супермен доверил мне некоторые секреты, в том числе по технологии, - сухо комментирует Бэтмен.   
Пользуясь тем, что всё внимание сосредоточено на нём, Диана кидается к люку, поглотившему Адама с Марвелом. Но пуля, вышибающая искру из пола перед ней, её останавливает.   
\- Не стоит, - усмехается Стив Тревор, не опуская "глок". - У Этты на прицеле - очаровательная головка мисс Лэйн, и следующий выстрел будет именно в неё.   
\- Стив, как вы можете так поступать с Билли? - тихо спрашивает Диана.   
\- А почему бы нет? - удивляется тот. - Ты же не думаешь, что он был для меня хоть чем-то большим, нежели очередное задание?   
\- Значит, легендарный Бэтмен действительно вернулся, чтобы меня покарать, - тем временем презрительно говорит Лютор. – Уэйн купил и тебя? Или ты там на самом деле главный?   
Диана отстранённо думает, что, похоже, ему не известна тайна личности Брюса, и в этот момент люк взрывается молнией.   
Над полом взмывают Адам и Марвел – промокшие, задыхающиеся, но живые. И на Марвеле снова красный костюм.   
\- Чёрт, почему вы не сдохли?! – ошарашенно интересуется Тревор.   
Марвел смотрит на него ледяным взглядом:   
\- Ловушка была рассчитана на меня прежнего, Стив. Но я с недавних пор ещё и волшебник, а не только воин.   
Роботы под началом Бэтмена дают очередь выстрелов по потолку, разнося в крошки лазеры.   
\- Обойдёмся всё же без повторения, - замечает Бэтмен, и Марвел склоняет голову:   
\- Спасибо.   
Этот залп словно служит сигналом к массовой атаке: из-за спины Лютора и его подручных выливается новый отряд роботов, которые быстро заполняют всё пространство между рядами саркофагов. Лоис вжимается в стекло, и Диана летит к ней, сметая машины на своём пути.   
В суматохе Лютор разворачивается и исчезает в неизвестном направлении. Бэтмен пытается последовать за ним, но он слишком далеко.   
\- Нельзя дать Лексу уйти! - Лоис, забыв обо всём, кидается за Лютором, и Диана прикрывает её от чуть не попавшего в неё робота.   
Это отвлекает амазонку буквально на пару секунд, но их хватает: Этту она видит уже после того, как чувствует боль от укола в плече.   
\- С ума сойдёшь, пока иглу подберёшь на вашу братию, - спокойно сообщает Этта, выдёргивая шприц. – И что ж ты, дорогая, не отгуляла отпуск, сколько дали? Тогда бы мы сыворотку специально для тебя успели приготовить. А так – получи б/у после Дианы Принц. Ну да тебе не впервой.   
Марвел почти врезается в неё, выбивая из рук шприц и "глок". Пуля, пущенная в него Стивом, рикошетит в стену.   
Но Диане почти всё равно. Стиснув зубы, она падает на колени, чувствуя, как телом завладевает что-то чуждое.   
\- Дежавю, - хладнокровно продолжает Этта. – Я уже делала это с другой женщиной в этом костюме – точно так же, со спины. Видимо, не стоило тебе идти по её стопам, милая.   
И Диана проваливается в темноту, слыша только голос Брюса, зовущий её по имени.   
* * *   
Лоис спешит за Лютором, почти не обращая внимания на то, что осталась одна. Внутренний голос предупреждает, что, во-первых, это более чем небезопасно, во-вторых, это наверняка из-за того, что что-то произошло.   
Лоис старается не задумываться ни о том, ни о том.   
Вместо этого она пытается дозваться Барбару, но на линии до сих пор помехи, которые начались ещё в лаборатории.   
Неожиданно за поворотом оказывается какое-то помещение, журналистка вбегает в него, не успев притормозить, и дверь за ней тут же закрывается. За пультом управления колдует Лютор, но он, вскинув было глаза, тут же возвращается к своему делу.   
\- Я вооружена, - сообщает Лоис.   
\- Я очень напуган твоей угрозой, - не поднимая головы, усмехается Лютор. – Только советую без глупостей: ты под автоматическим прицелом с момента, как вошла. Датчик реагирует на резкие движения.   
Лоис поднимает ладонь на уровень лба и видит красную точку.   
\- Что ты собираешься делать, Лекс?   
\- Прямо сейчас? Взорвать эту базу. После того, разумеется, как выберусь отсюда. В ближайшем будущем? С болью в сердце поведать о ячейке террористов, окопавшейся прямо под носом у честных граждан. – Он говорит без особых эмоций, сосредоточившись на другом, и потому особенно понятно, что именно так он и поступит.   
\- Там остались Стив с Эттой, - напоминает Лоис.   
\- Их проблемы, если они не выберутся самостоятельно. О моих планах они знают. – Он нажимает на кнопку, и комната словно приходит в движение. – Ага!   
\- Что происходит? – выкрикивает Лоис, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.   
\- Мы с тобой возносимся над невежественными массами. Процесс сравним с катапультированием, с той разницей, что падать мы потом не будем. – Лютор наконец смотрит на неё и усмехается: - Может быть, не так уж плохо, если ты выживешь. При определённой доле сотрудничества с твоей стороны я буду даже готов согласиться с историей, что тебя заставили присоединиться к этой шайке против твоей воли. Разумеется, об этом ты поведаешь с экрана.   
Лоис морщится:   
\- Лекс, мы давно знакомы, так что ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я на это не пойду.   
\- Но согласилась же ты на должность на главном канале страны, - возражает он. – Признайся – ты готова на компромисс.   
\- Я собирала информацию, и только, - сквозь зубы отвечает она. – Лоис Лэйн не продаётся. Да и к тому же сейчас за мной следом придут остальные.   
Они быстро поднимаются наверх, пока, наконец, не оказываются снаружи, над базой. Помещение, в котором они находятся, как выяснилось, представляет собой коробку из прозрачного пластика, и Лоис тут же глядит вниз, пытаясь увидеть, не спешит ли подмога, и одновременно проверяя связь. Подмоги нет, зато в наушнике наконец слышен голос Барбары.   
\- На твоём месте я бы не слишком на кого-то рассчитывал, - замечает Лютор, начиная отстукивать что-то на пульте заново. – У Треворов был чёткий приказ – вколоть сыворотку Вандер Вумэн. Думаю, к этому моменту они уже справились.   
Лоис белеет.   
Заметив её реакцию, Лютор с раздражением бросает:   
\- Да что вы так все к ней привязались? Титул принцессы романтические мысли навевает?   
\- Диана показывает нам, какими мы хотим быть, - непослушными губами выговаривает Лоис. – И подаёт пример того, что правдиво жить всё-таки можно. О чём мы в современном обществе почти успели забыть. Ты серьёзно приказал её убить?   
\- Как ты думаешь, если уж я спланировал смерть Супермена, меня что-то бы остановило сейчас, с ней? – всё в том же тоне переспрашивает он. – К тому же, её метаморфоза полезна для отвлечения внимания. В конце концов, помимо создания гротескного облика, сыворотка увеличивает физические способности во много раз. Думаю, мне не нужно напоминать, что "Думсдэй" тогда разрушил половину Метрополиса? Нынешняя Вандер Вумэн, возможно, не дотягивает до Супермена – хотя толком мы ещё не знаем. Но и кэпа, и Адама она явно займёт, так что им будет не до меня. Если повезёт, она кого-то и убьёт ещё.   
Лоис усмехается:   
\- Мне кажется, очень зря ты сейчас не упомянул Бэтмена, Лекс.   
\- Испытывай иллюзии, пока можешь, - отмахивается Лютор. – С вашей выходкой уже, на самом деле, покончено. – Он смотрит вниз и хмурится: - Странно, я был уверен, что вы оставите кого-то снаружи, но вижу только пустой вертолёт. Ну, значит, заговор у вас был ещё более сырой, чем я думал.   
Лоис сжимает кулаки и старается себя ничем не выдать. Голос Барбары в наушнике этому, впрочем, помогает.   
* * *   
Наверное, первым правильное решение принимает всё же капитан Марвел. Несмотря ни на что, из присутствующих отношения с Дианой ближе всех у него. Плюс к тому, с природой сил, которыми она владеет, он хорошо знаком.   
Поэтому, когда Диана ещё стоит на коленях и по её телу проходят судороги метаморфозы, Марвел быстро говорит:   
\- Лассо истины. Если связать им Диану, это хоть как-то поможет удержать её рассудок.   
И он благодарит Соломона за то, что не паникует в этой ситуации, хотя в глубине души очень, очень этого хочет.   
Бэтмен пристально на него смотрит и кивает:   
\- Может сработать. Диана рассказывала что-то похожее про прежнюю Вандер Вумэн.   
\- Что? А! – вспоминает Марвел. – И ещё это прочный материал. Возможно, лассо не порвётся.   
\- Насколько она сильна? – хмуро спрашивает Адам, когда они заканчивают связывать Диану.   
\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает Марвел. – У неё меньше опыта, чем у меня и тебя, но, как мне кажется, она здорово сдерживалась. Чтобы не натворить лишнего, пока не поймёт, как использовать все свои способности.   
\- То есть после превращения она может оказаться сильнее каждого из нас, если не обоих.   
\- Да.   
Диана рычит, не открывая глаз: её мышечная масса уже увеличивается, и верёвка больно впивается в тело.   
\- Лассо всё-таки может лопнуть, - комментирует, наблюдая, Адам.   
\- Что само по себе было бы огромной потерей, – Марвел устало горбится. – Я надеялся, вдруг оно вернёт Диану, - признаётся он. – Это ведь вещь, которая показывает объективную истину, и только Диана может выносить такое постоянно. Это – её дар богов, и я думал, может быть… К тому же Этта сказала, вариант сыворотки - не специально приготовленный для Дианы.   
Они невольно переводят взгляд на оглушённых Треворов, лежащих в стороне под бдительным присмотром робота в плаще Супермена.   
\- Если убрать в сторону магию, остаётся ещё наука, - почти выдавливает из себя Бэтмен. – Я… работал над противоядием к сыворотке. После смерти Дианы Принц – с особенным рвением. Но всё, что у меня есть, это прототип. И он не только может не подействовать – он может подействовать  _не так_. Я не возьмусь предсказать результаты, потому что опыты на людях не проводил.   
В этот момент Диана кричит – от боли, или от ярости, или от боли и ярости разом – и, вырвавшись из кольца окружавших её, прижимается спиной к ближайшему саркофагу, скаля зубы.   
\- Какой у нас выбор? – с горечью интересуется Марвел, глядя в лицо Дианы, уже почти не напоминающее человеческое. – Мы не можем её потерять. Только не её.   
Адам высоко задирает брови.   
Марвел краснеет.   
\- Я в неё не влюблён! – протестует он. – Слушай, поверь мне уже хотя бы на эту тему, ладно? Как ты вообще нам помогаешь, если сомневаешься в каждом моём слове?   
Адам коротко бьёт под дых нырнувшую было вперёд Диану.   
\- Я привык к тому, что всё хорошее оборачивается в лучшем случае наваждением, - следует ответ. Это сказано без особого пессимизма, просто как что-то очевидное. – Но, - он хватает Диану за плечи, - даже я готов признать, что иногда можно начать всё с чистого листа. – Видно, какого труда ему стоит её удержать. – Если мы хотим что-то делать, то нужно это делать сейчас, пока она ещё не совсем разобралась, что к чему!   
Марвел приходит к нему на помощь в удержании Дианы на месте. И вопросительно смотрит на Бэтмена.   
Тот стискивает зубы и достаёт из пояса ампулу и шприц.   
Возможно, следует испугаться того, что у Брюса с собой с самого начала припасён был шприц с иглой, способной пробить почти каменную кожу, которую обретают чудовища после метаморфозы.   
Диана в руках Марвела и Адама затихает, то ли чувствуя угрозу, то ли борясь с сывороткой самостоятельно. В любом случае, это даёт Бэтмену возможность вколоть ей в бицепс антидот.   
И какое-то действие он определённо оказывает. По крайней мере, в течение пары минут облик Дианы становится немного более похож на человеческий, и лассо теперь причиняет ей меньшую боль.   
Но – это всё. Диана не впадает в приступы ярости, характерные для жертв сыворотки, лишь изредка пытается вырваться и не превращается дальше, однако не становится собой.   
Брюс резко выдыхает, пытаясь убедить себя, что гнев и отчаяние испытывает сейчас только потому, что бессилен помочь ценному союзнику, потому, что его обставили в его же игре.   
И снова капитан Марвел выглядит так, будто знает правильный ответ.   
Чего не должно быть, на самом-то деле.   
Потому что он – всего лишь шестнадцатилетний мальчишка.   
Правда, Брюс уже заметил, что иногда в этом облике Марвел ведёт себя отнюдь не на свой биологический возраст. Будь Диана в сознании, она бы согласилась и сказала, что тоже обращала на это внимание.   
\- Мы сделали то, что могли, - говорит капитан. – Большего уже не сделаешь.   
\- И ничего не добились, - сквозь зубы произносит Брюс.   
\- Нет, - возражает Марвел. – Мы сделали всё, что уже должно помочь: убрали яд, напомнили душе Дианы, кто она. Просто, пока мы это делали, Диана ушла довольно далеко и теперь не может найти путь назад. Если её позовёт знакомый голос, думаю, она сможет вернуться.   
\- Это ненаучно и даже не подчиняется принципам магии…   
\- Зато это правда, поскольку я всё ещё держу руку на лассо, - спокойно отмечает Марвел.   
\- Тогда что мешает позвать? – осведомляется Бэтмен.   
Марвел выглядит слегка удивлённым:   
\- Мне казалось, что это не моя роль. То есть я могу попробовать, но, если я не ошибся…   
Он не договаривает, однако намёк достаточно ясен.   
У них давно нет лишнего времени.   
Брюс просто подходит вплотную к амазонке, берёт её лицо в ладони и зовёт – обычным голосом, не голосом Бэтмена:   
\- Диана, вернись ко мне. Ты мне нужна.   
Несколько секунд ничего не происходит.   
А потом, словно противоядие наконец-то подействовало окончательно, все следы метаморфозы резко пропадают, и Диана обмякает в держащих её руках.   
И открывает глаза. Чтобы встретиться взглядом с Брюсом и чуть озадаченно сказать:   
\- Кажется, я действительно тебя люблю.   
В этот момент лаборатория взрывается.

* * *   
\- Ну, вот и всё, - удовлетворённо замечает Лютор, и тут из клубов дыма внизу вырывается Адам. – А вот это лишнее, – он нажимает на кнопку, и через две секунды в Адама влетает ракета.   
Сила столкновения бросает Лоис на пол.   
\- Лекс, ты с ума сошёл?! – приподнявшись на локте, она смотрит на место, где только что был Адам, но что с ним, непонятно.   
\- Поверь мне, мы тут более чем в безопасности, - усмехается Лютор. – Лоис, Лоис, ну неужели ты думаешь, что вам есть, что мне противопоставить? Я, в конце концов, лидер сильнейшей мировой державы!   
\- С пристрастием лично принимать участие в схватках с супергероями, - сухо произносит Бэтмен у него за спиной.   
Лютор резко поворачивается.   
\- Дверь была открыта, и мы вошли, - жизнерадостно улыбается ему капитан Марвел, стоящий рядом с Бэтменом. – Если вам интересно, господин президент, то Треворы тоже выжили. Робот-Супермен их спас.   
Лоис выдыхает с облегчением и слышит, как то же самое делает Барбара. Дверь в коробку, бывшую помещением на взорванной базе, действительно распахнута настежь, и никто не заметил, когда это было проделано.   
\- Какая трогательная забота о врагах, - сплёвывает Лютор. Его рука застыла над пультом.   
\- Они будут свидетельствовать против тебя в Гааге, - мрачно отвечает Бэтмен.   
От неожиданности Лютор аж закашливается.   
\- Ты надеешься… довести это до суда? – давясь рвущимся наружу смехом, спрашивает он. – Несчастные идеалисты, каждый раз, когда я думаю, что глупее вы уже быть не можете, вы находите, чем меня удивить!   
\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы верить в международную систему права, – Вандер Вумэн, тоже присоединившаяся к их обществу, помогает Лоис встать. – Никто не должен быть неподсуден, Лекс.   
\- Ты! – изумляется Лютор. – Треворы не ввели тебе сыворотку?! Ты же должна была уже крушить всё вокруг, как твои предшественники!   
\- Возможно, во многих из нас таятся чудовища, - с непроницаемым лицом отвечает Диана. – Но превратить в таковое меня тебе не удалось. Ты понесёшь кару за то, что превратил в чудовищ и затем убил их всех – Супермена, Зелёного фонаря, Флэша и мою предшественницу.   
Лютор презрительно оттопыривает губу:   
\- Клоуны. Максимум, что вы сможете, так это схватите меня, что я, между прочим, потом назову похищением. Выступать лично против меня не имело никакого смысла.   
Бэтмен коротко усмехается:   
\- Мы не выступали лично против тебя.   
\- Что? – хмурится Лютор.   
\- Мы в некотором роде стали отвлекающим манёвром, - объясняет Марвел. – Как Адам, из-за появления которого ты пропустил, как мы сюда попали.   
\- У тебя всегда была фиксация на супергероях, Лекс, - устало говорит Лоис. – Ты их ненавидел и завидовал им, поэтому старался расправиться даже с теми, кто служил правительству.   
\- Они мне мешали! – зло фыркает Лютор. – Но нечего менять тему!   
\- Это не смена темы, - качает головой Диана. – Просто – план был в том, чтобы ты сосредоточился на нас.   
\- А конечная цель – свергнуть всё правительство, виновное в том, что захватывает власть в других странах, - гулко рокочет Чёрный Адам, паря снаружи. У него в нескольких местах порван костюм, но больше никакого ущерба на нём не заметно.   
\- Террорист! – тычет в него пальцем Лютор, белея от ярости.   
\- Или защитник своей родины, как посмотреть, - спокойно возражает Марвел. – Всё зависит от того, обнародованы суммы, выплаченные политическим деятелям Египта, Туниса, Ливии и так далее, или нет.   
\- Оракул? – уточняет Брюс, не спуская глаз с Лютора. – Громкую связь с отрядами у Пентагона и Белого дома.   
Лютор, чуть не поперхнувшись слюной, тоже впивается в него взглядом.   
\- Бэтмен, Пентагон взят! – разносится из динамика почти весёлый голос Дика. – Жертв нет, хотя я сам не знаю, как нам это удалось, честное слово, мы даже помешали застрелиться этому генералу…   
\- Джентльмены в Белом доме были так любезны, что сдались на нашу милость, - более спокойно добавляет голос Альфреда. – По счастью, жертв также нет.   
Глаза Лютора почти вылезают из орбит.   
\- Я должен был быть здесь, поскольку знал, что здесь будешь ты, - кивает Бэтмен. – Однако у меня есть те, кому я мог доверить другие части операции.   
Лютор открывает рот, потом закрывает, потом наконец рычит:   
\- Вам всё равно не поверят! Вы только что осуществили вооружённый захват, доказав только, что вы – самые опасные в стране преступники!   
\- О нет, Лекс, - напоминает о своём присутствии Лоис Лэйн. – Как раз чтобы этого не произошло, здесь была я. Ты же не подумал, что я тут в качестве солдата, надеюсь? Моей целью вовсе не было тебя задержать, когда ты взрывал в базу. Хоть и, честно скажу, в этот момент даже я испугалась. Но я журналистка, Лекс, я была ею всю жизнь, и я была нужна здесь затем, чтобы взять у тебя интервью. Ты помнишь, надеюсь, что мой статус на Главном вещательном позволяет мне выходить в прямой эфир на все экраны страны, в том числе и на установленные на зданиях и площадях?.. Ещё, возможно, ты помнишь Джимми Ольсена, моего коллегу по "Дэйли Плэнет", больше известного когда-то как "приятель Супермена". Джимми согласился проследить, чтобы материал от меня шёл в эфир немедленно, ну а нашей задачей было обеспечить сам материал, – она показывает пальцем на не очень заметный "глазок" на своём бронежилете. – Улыбайся, Лекс. Тебя снимает скрытая камера.   
Лютор, загнанный в угол, поворачивает голову то к одному, то к другому своему противнику, но у всех на лицах одинаково непреклонное выражение. Разве что с Бэтменом это непонятно – из-за маски. На неё и устремляется взор Лютора.   
\- Велика честь – переворот в стране устраивает человек, боящийся даже лицо показать, - надменно бросает он. – Ты надеешься сесть на моё место в результате заговора, проплаченного Уэйном и поддержанного террористическими организациями, и так и не сообщить, кто ты?   
\- Я не собираюсь захватывать власть, - чуть наклоняет голову Бэтмен. – Хотя вначале мне и придётся взять на себя роль лидера, чтобы обратиться к международному сообществу и не повергнуть Америку в хаос, но позже будут проведены выборы. И люди решат, как им поступить, без моего или твоего вмешательства.   
\- Ха!   
\- Но в одном ты прав, - словно не заметив восклицания, продолжает он. – Я не могу продолжать скрывать свою личность в такой момент, – он смотрит в камеру на Лоис и обращается на этот раз непосредственно к аудитории: - Я многим вам известен именно под этой маской, хотя та эпоха уже давно прошла. Но, под маской или нет, я всегда стремился добиваться для вас справедливости и разоблачал тех, кто вам лгал. Поэтому не буду лгать сам.   
И он отщёлкивает зажимы капюшона и снимает его.   
Несколько секунд все молчат.   
\- Брюс Уэйн! – наконец раздаётся разъярённый вопль Лютора. – Так это всё время был ты!   
Брюс готовится ответить – но это, оказывается, со стороны Лютора был его собственный отвлекающий манёвр.   
Лекс нажимает кнопку – и проваливается в люк. И внезапно оказывается, что под костюмом президента тоже прятался экзоскелет – Лютор резко принимает в сторону, сразу развивая неплохую скорость.   
Адам, находящийся к нему ближе всех, падает на него, как коршун.   
\- Святый Боже, Адам, нет! – выкрикивает Марвел, озвучивая общую мысль: Адама меньше всего связывает с этим переворотом, он меньше всего верит в то, что преступников ждёт справедливый суд, зато он больше всего выиграет, если Лютора не станет.   
Марвел и Бэтмен оба кидаются к выходу, но на это уходят драгоценные секунды, которых у них сейчас нет.   
Лоис лихорадочно пытается решить, отключать ли камеру. С одной стороны, показ того, что произойдёт дальше, может им повредить, с другой – как журналистка, она не имеет права запороть репортаж.   
И только Диана стоит, спокойно пропустив меж пальцами лассо, и ждёт.   
Адам возникает у входа в пластиковую коробку, держа за шиворот бессознательного, но живого Лютора и заламывая ему руку.   
Марвел шумно выдыхает.   
Губы Адама изгибаются в усмешке: он знает, о чём именно они подумали.   
\- "Никто не должен погибнуть", - цитирует он. – Эту часть условий я выполнил.   
\- Мы благодарны тебе, - говорит ему Диана, и сейчас эти двое, выходцы из других культур с другими законами, пожалуй, понимают друг друга лучше всего.   
Но они оба согласились играть по правилам этой страны, даже если и на время, необходимое для того, чтобы эту страну изменить.   
\- Э… мы победили? – не веря сам тому, что говорит, спрашивает Марвел.   
\- Да, - кивает Брюс.   
* * *   
Как Диане кажется, когда Брюс говорил о выборах, он вполне искренне считал, что результат там может оказаться любым. Возможно, конечно, что, если копнуть совсем глубоко, то всё-таки бы выяснилось, что под этой искренностью есть другое мнение – то, что просчитали опыт и интеллект. Но для того, чтобы добраться до такого, нужно как минимум лассо, а к его силе Брюс пока ещё предпочитает не прибегать.   
Диана по-прежнему хорошо понимает мотивы, которыми он руководствуется. В каком-то смысле Брюс с собой честнее многих – он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что изрядная часть его личности, личности взрослого человека в таком обществе, построена на самообмане. Отказавшись от него, невозможно остаться прежним, а к этому Брюс не готов, тем более сейчас.   
Уже давно позади эффектное прибытие к Белому дому. Позади то, как они успокаивали взбудораженные толпы, выплеснувшиеся на улицы после того прямого эфира, что показал им главный вещательный канал. Позади международный трибунал в Гааге, позади и то, как пришлось сутками, без сна и отдыха, носиться по Америке, пресекая поползновения воспользоваться кажущимся хаосом – или создать его. Позади торжественные похороны тел четвёрки супергероев, уцелевших даже при взрыве лаборатории.   
Позади избирательная кампания, позади даже ожидание результатов.   
Сейчас Диана смотрит, как Брюс поднимается на трибуну, чтобы произнести свою инаугурационную речь.   
Он серьёзен, как никогда не был серьёзен на публичных мероприятиях до своей революции. Самым трудоёмким процессом в его кампании было убедить избирателей, что он таким действительно может быть; Диана знает об этом потому, что Лоис вдоволь, вслух, со вкусом исстрадалась на эту тему. В один миг, даже в такой, очень трудно заставить забыть о плохой репутации, создававшейся годами.   
Но Лоис, руководитель избирательной кампании Брюса, справилась. Кажется, это их окончательно помирило.   
Он сейчас чуть наклоняется – ближе к микрофонам.   
Взгляд у него в этот момент пронизывающий, словно лезвие. Вероятно, не специально: как и у Лютора, привычка тут же оценивать всех, кого перед собой видит, крепко въелась в натуру Брюса.   
Их маски иногда схожи, но лица совершенно различны. Сейчас это так же верно, как и в тот день, когда Диана поняла это в первый раз.   
\- Сегодня, - говорит Брюс, и все затихают, чтобы не пропустить ни слова, - мы являемся свидетелями не победы партии, а торжества свободы, символизирующего конец, равно как и начало, знаменательных новшеств и перемен.   
Тишина становится ошеломительно полной – среди собравшихся многие узнают цитату.   
Брюс чуть усмехается.   
\- Да, - соглашается он. – Так двадцатого января тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят первого года начал свою речь Джон Фицджеральд Кеннеди. Однако эти слова в полной мере применимы и сейчас. Завершилась эпоха, и я более чем причастен к этому завершению, и более чем благодарен за то, что мой народ позволил мне взять на себя ответственность за начало новой. В ней мы будем соблюдать наши традиции – те из них, что благи для нас и окружающих. Всё то, что побуждало меня к поступкам раньше, действенно и сейчас: я всегда буду стоять на стороне свободы и справедливости, как бы тяжело порой это ни оказывалось. Нельзя забывать, что на свободу и справедливость имеют равные права все – мы вместе будем добиваться, чтобы так оно и было. Однако свобода одного заканчивается там, где начинается свобода другого. Поэтому странам мирового сообщества не придётся ждать от нас непрошенного вмешательства, как, увы, случалось раньше. Но любой стране и любому жителю в ней стоит помнить – да, мы приложим все силы, чтобы свобода и справедливость ни на секунду не становились пустым звуком, однако не позволим посягнуть и на наши права. Мы будем хозяевами в собственном доме и не допустим, чтобы в этот дом пришла беда. Я знаю, - он прищуривается, - многие сейчас посчитали дурным предзнаменованием то, что я начал свою речь цитатой из речи убитого президента. Но, позвольте вас заверить: я не повторю этой судьбы. И, кроме того - брошу все ресурсы на то, чтобы больше она не повторялась ни для кого другого.   
Он продолжает говорить о свободе, подкрепляемой силой, и Диана задумывается, сколько из того, что он сейчас обещает, удастся претворить в жизнь. Она уже лучше понимает извилистые пути политических реалий, понимает, что далеко не всё будет зависеть от Брюса.   
Но, с другой стороны, он же – Бэтмен. Ему положено совершать невозможное.   
\- Я принёс присягу выполнять свои обязанности и защищать Америку, - заканчивает Брюс. – И именно это я и собираюсь делать.   
Диана встаёт, чтобы вместе со всеми зааплодировать. Она чувствует настроение людей вокруг: кто-то опасается, кто-то не доверяет, кто-то прикидывает личную выгоду, но большинство – большинство предвкушает перемены. И это хорошо. Диана осталась в Америке именно за тем, чтобы учить их, как можно жить ещё, а не только по заведённому привычному порядку.   
\- Господин президент, - лукаво спрашивает Брюса журналистка, и это, кстати, некоторое нарушение протокола, но не суть, - а как же благотворительность? Вы же не можете отрицать, что это очень важная часть Вашей политики. Традиционно ею занимается Первая леди, но… Вы не женаты.   
А. Похоже, определённые слухи в прессу всё же просочились.   
Ладно, Диана осталась в Америке не только ради того, чтобы учить, и ей это было известно с самого начала.   
Хотя у них с Брюсом так толком и не выдалось свободной минуты, чтобы обсудить это ещё раз.   
Если совсем честно – Диана подозревает, что Брюс может всё-таки захотеть в итоге сделать вид, будто ничего и не было.   
Так что даже её застаёт врасплох ответ:   
\- Возможно, это скоро изменится. Некоторое время назад мне было сделано предложение, - и по собравшимся проносится оживлённый вздох от самой формулировки. Брюс же, судя по усмешке, выбрал её отнюдь не случайно. – В предложении, правда, речь шла об обручении, так что, боюсь, прямо сейчас делами благотворительности придётся заняться кому-то другому. Однако эта леди в любом случае будет учить. И я хотел бы сказать ей – я согласен, если всё ещё согласна она.   
Это могла бы быть лёгкая нота, на которой завершается официальная часть, но Брюс всё так же любит вовлекать в свои спектакли окружающих. Лоис ему наверняка потом устроит выволочку.   
Но сейчас его взгляд находит Диану, и постепенно все оборачиваются, чтобы понять, на кого именно он смотрит.   
И она знает, что это месть за тронный зал на Темискире.   
Ну что же, в такой ситуации она, в конце концов, может ответить только одно. Потому что в руках у неё – уже последний фрагмент сложившейся мозаики.   
\- Леди согласна, - с улыбкой произносит она.   
* * *   
Диане удаётся улизнуть с приёма раньше, но она знает, что скоро Брюс последует за ней.   
Сегодня – празднование по случаю состоявшейся накануне инаугурации, но ещё сегодня есть другие дела, поважнее.   
Например, попрощаться с товарищем.   
\- Ты точно всё решил? – спрашивает Диана капитана Марвела, когда находит его на крыше здания.   
\- Да, - без особого сожаления кивает он. – Я говорил тебе – я люблю Каир больше Фосетта. А попасть в жилище волшебника можно и оттуда.   
Адам стоит чуть поодаль и не собирается, похоже, присоединяться к беседе. Диана уважает это его решение, хотя думает, что оно изменится, когда всё же появится Брюс.   
И оказывается права.   
Несмотря на то, что Брюс сейчас в маске, Адам воспринимает его только в новой роли – главы державы и потенциального соперника.   
\- Марионеточные правительства, созданные Лютором в Африке, уже распадаются. Часть этих "государственных мужей" сбежала, надеясь уйти от возмездия, – Адам сдвигает брови. – Напрасно надеясь, разумеется.   
\- Как я и говорил, Америка не станет вмешиваться в чужую свободу, – Бэтмен скрещивает руки на груди. – Однако, надеюсь, это не было воспринято как приглашение чью-то свободу растоптать вовсе.   
\- Для этого есть я, - улыбается Марвел. – Учиться наследию волшебника и служить твоей совестью – какая интересная жизнь мне предстоит, - говорит он Адаму. Потом снова поворачивается к Брюсу: - Думаю, попыток захвата мира с нашей стороны всё-таки не будет. В обозримом будущем, по крайней мере.   
\- Это утешает, - сдержанно произносит Брюс.   
Адам и Марвел не присутствовали вчера на инаугурации, да и в принципе особенно не попадали в поле зрения общественности после свершившегося переворота. С Адама, конечно, были сняты все обвинения, придуманные Лютором, но некоторой сомнительности его действия всё равно не потеряли. В Америке, по крайней мере.   
А Марвел уже давно решил, что в родной стране не останется. Что позже тоже может быть воспринято не так и бросить тень на Брюса.   
\- Я понял это, когда вы заключили тот временный союз, - объясняет он Брюсу. – Победа может привести только к одному – вы станете лидером в своей стране, а Адам – в своей. У меня была возможность выбрать, и я выбрал.   
\- Я надеюсь, ты не хочешь сказать, что больше мы не увидимся? – приподнимает брови Диана.   
\- Нет, конечно, - смеётся Марвел. – Ты же знаешь, тебя я буду счастлив видеть всегда. Да и с нашими способностями – разные концы света не проблема. Прилетай. А я постараюсь побыстрее научиться делать так, чтобы твои визиты проходили в тайне.   
\- Обязательно, – она улыбается. – Ты только не забывай быть и Билли тоже.   
Он обнимает её на прощание и пожимает руку Брюсу. Адам кланяется им обоим – неглубоко, но с уважением.   
И они улетают.   
\- Я давно хотел тебя спросить, - вздыхает Брюс, когда их перестаёт быть видно. – Ты точно знаешь, что это – по искреннему согласию, так?   
\- Так, - соглашается она. – Тебя беспокоит возраст Билли?   
\- Разумеется. А как он может не беспокоить?   
\- Я понимаю, - склоняет голову Диана. - Но они оба действительно сознают, что делают.   
\- Поверю тебе на слово.   
Дик и Барбара уже тоже улетели – более традиционными методами, то есть на частном самолёте. Их сейчас встречает Европа и самые знаменитые врачи: Барбара категорически настроена вернуть себе способность ходить.   
\- Пошли домой? – предлагает Брюс. – Тебя ждут твои письма с Темискиры, но прежде – Альфред обещал приготовить ужин.   
\- От такого не отказываются, - усмехается она. – Хотя, подозреваю, там всё-таки не только письма: Артемида смотрит новости и наверняка прислала нектариновых семян.   
\- Принцесса, я не буду это носить.   
\- Правда, Брюс?   
  
14.12.2011


End file.
